Never Ending
by twinmuse
Summary: COMPLETE Sydney's family tree unfolds as a long lost forgotten past is revealed. First Alias fic ever! Plz R&R!
1. First Chapter

D: Not mine. Don't own anything either.  
  
A/N: This is a first Alias fic for me, with the help of my sister. It's set after "The Gettaway" and pre-"Phase One" then it will eventually go from there on. Please read and review! I love getting them, no matter what. So read on and enjoy!  
{#}  
"The Bristow agents are getting closer to bringing down SD-6 and the Alliance. A lot faster than anyone thought. Which is also due to the help and cooperation of Irina Derevko. That, you can't deny. The more we work with Ms. Derevko, the more she'll help us; which in turn will aide to the Bristows achievement to bringing down the Alliance. So, what I'm asking for is to allow the relationship between Ms. Derevko and Ms. Bristow to widen. She's her mother. Syd..Agent Bristow is her daughter. The more we give, the more she'll give." Vaughn concluded as he had a private meeting with Kendall. He was, once again, trying to do something nice for Sydney. Something he knew she needed, and ultimately, what could help the whole CIA in bringing down the Alliance. It was like a domino effect. Kendall took everything Vaughn proposed in thought.  
  
"I understand your thinking Agent Vaughn. I'll tell you we all have thought something similar ourselves. What is it you propose to aid this relationship on, that is doable?" Kendall asked, intrigued to hear any ideas.  
  
"To allow them...more personal time together. Like on the rooftop. I mean...Sy...Agent Bristow became really upset at one point and naturally her mother embraced her only to have 6 armed rifles pointed in her face." Vaughn said passionately. Kendall nodded.  
  
"I'll see to it. I'll let you know what I can come up with. That's all for now?" Kendall said getting up. Vaughn nodded.  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Vaughn said heading out. As he made his way to his desk, he noticed Sydney working away on paper work, but glanced up when she felt him looking and met his gaze. She gave him one of her dimple- melting smiles and he couldn't help but grin back. She could make a frowning stature curl up its lips and smile. She glanced down at her paperwork and realized she was done, so she cleaned up and went to his desk.  
  
"Heard you were in a meeting with Kendall. Everything okay? Are we going on another mission?" she asked, reaching up to brush some hair behind her ear. The watch glinted in Vaughn's eyes and he grinned.  
  
"No...no mission. I was just...just asking him an important question...Nice watch." He commented, partly trying to steer her clear of the meeting. She ticked a glance at her wrist, then blushed smiling again.  
  
"Yeah...I never take it off." She mentioned in a whisper, staring up into his eyes. Across the way, Jack stood watching his daughter and her handler in their 'moment'. Weiss stepped up to him, seeing him watch the two.  
  
"He makes her happy." Jack commented out of the blue. Weiss got over his initial shock that he was standing here having a normal, TRUE, conversation with Jack 'the statue' Bristow to answer.  
  
"He loves her. He'd do anything for her." Weiss said truthfully.  
  
"But...they can't. I can't let her get emotionally attached. It's dangerous." Jack said protectively. Weiss nodded, but smiled sadly.  
  
"If you try to stop them, or break them apart, THAT'S when she'll be in danger. She trusts him. Only him. And that's why they work so well together. You have to let her keep that. What they have...it's unique to say the least. Pushing them apart will only result in trouble. Let them be. If you loved you daughter, you' see how happy she is. How much better she is when Mike's around. I promise, I'll keep them safe." Weiss said, nodding respectively at Jack. Jack nodded back. Then he eyed Eric.  
  
"When did you get so well...attuned to those two?" Jack asked. Eric shrugged.  
  
" Three months in the hospital. Plenty of time to think things out." Eric said simply.  
  
"Since, no one's supposed to KNOW...let HER know I'm okay with it. But he better not hurt my only daughter or I'll hunt him down, CIA or no CIA." Jack threatened, then left to go do some work.  
  
Meanwhile, Sydney realized it was her mom's time out on the roof so she wanted to go.  
  
"I'm gonna go see my mom. It's her time out and about. I'll see you later." Sydney said shyly as she left to see her mom. Weiss came up then to talk to his friend, who was momentarily mesmerized by Sydney's retreating form.  
  
"You've got it REAL bad! But who can blame you? Hey...take her out again. This time it shouldn't end in gunfire. Go for it, I'll help you out." Eric said, nudging him.  
  
"Huh? No..we can't. With Sloane...then Kendall. And besides, Jack will kill me." Vaughn said, already defeated.  
  
"Well, I can help you Sloane..just be careful. Kendall will never know and as for Jack? He's cool with you two. He gives his blessings, so to say. Just don't hurt her. He'll kill you. Seriously. I don't think I can handle having Donovan as a permanent houseguest. He hogs the covers." Weiss said, loving the look on his friend's face at the mention of Jack's go ahead.  
  
"He TOLD you it was okay?! Seriously?!" Vaughn asked shocked. Weiss nodded, smiling.  
  
"Go for it man. You two deserve it. Just, I better get the details and full ownership..oh, Erica for a girl's name is VERY pretty." Weiss said smugly. Vaughn just smiled and rolled his eyes. Eric patted his shoulder, smiling.  
  
"Just tell me when, I'll help make it happen." Eric said as he walked off. Vaughn didn't stop smiling as he thought of a perfect second date.  
Up on the roof, Sydney walked out to greet her mother as she walked slowly along the perimeter of the roof.  
  
"Hey Mom." Sydney said smiling sweetly.  
  
"Hello Sydney. How are you doing?" Irina asked, loving the sudden spark that ran through her eyes.  
  
"Good. We're getting closer with the takedown.." Sydney said pausing.  
  
"And Mr. Vaughn?" Irina said smirking at the way Sydney turned red and looked down to her toes.  
  
"Good..great. Mom?..I...I think.." Sydney started saying, getting all flustered; not sure how to have this type of conversation with her.  
  
"You think..what sweetie? Are you in trouble?" Irina said, concern crossing her face.  
  
"No..well...yeah, probably. I think..I'm falling ..for Vaughn." Sydney whispered looking up at her mother, desperate for some help.  
  
"Well, I could have told you that. He is irresistible isn't he?" Irina joked playfully, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"You're telling me!" Sydney agreed, grinning girly. Irina smiled lovingly at her daughter.  
  
"He loves you too. I believe that. It'll all work out, Sydney. It always does. Just never deny yourself the truth. That will always be what is left standing in the end. The truth." Irina said, smiling sadly.  
  
"That didn't happen with you and dad?" Sydney asked softly. Irina smiled and giggled gently.  
  
"Oh, sweetie. It hasn't ended YET. We haven't gotten to our end." Irina said, raising an eyebrow. Sydney smiled believing her.  
  
"Did you hear I get to come out more often? And longer. They even asked if I would want anyone to come visit me. Do I get to say 'thank you' to you?" Irina asked, Sydney looked confused and shook her head.  
  
"Sorry Mom, I wish I could take credit, but that's all news to me. That's GREAT news." Sydney smiled unconsciously taking her moms hand as they continued to walk. Irina glanced at the guards, as did Syd, only they didn't protest. Irina glanced to Sydney who only shrugged and entwined her fingers in her mom's hand. They continued chitchatting about anything at all. Irina asked about her past stuff and her friends; Sydney asking about details on how she knew her father 'at my age'. They were allowed to do this for close to two hours, eventually sitting Indian style in the middle, talking away.  
  
Suddenly, Irina felt a familiar presence and glanced to the door to see Jack. She smiled instantly, Sydney noticing, before putting on her 'game' face.  
  
"Sydney, sorry to interrupt you both, but Kendall's about to pop a vein about something big. He's asked us all to report for a debriefing." Jack said, not being able to stop his small almost unseen smile when he walked up and saw his two 'girls' smiling together.  
  
"Sure Dad." Sydney said, beginning to get up, taking her father's offered hand. She was a bit shocked when he offered Irina his other hand and she took it trying not to smirk happily.  
  
"Thanks." Irina mentioned once she was standing, pausing an extra second before dropping his hand..and his gaze. This little interaction didn't go unnoticed by their daughter. She just bit her lip and looked down. They made their way back inside, Sydney giving her mom a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye.  
  
"Bye mama." She slipped out. Irina froze slightly.  
  
"Bye baby." Irina said getting teary eyed at the old way Sydney used to call her..SO long ago. They separated; Irina led with the guards, Jack leading Syd.  
In the conference room, the room was already filled. Sydney took a seat next to Weiss with her father on the other side of her. She ticked a glance to Vaughn across the table and smiled briefly at him. He smiled lopsidedly back at her then both their attentions were drawn to Kendall when he cleared his throat. He was having a hard time not smirking, with the news he was about to share. Now everyone was thoroughly unnerved. {an hour later}  
  
"I can't believe we're gonna retrieve what could ultimately lead to the destruction of the Alliance. We're getting so much closer I can practically taste it." Weiss commented as Vaughn, Sydney, and him made their way out of the meeting. Sydney was thinking the same thing.  
  
"All these years...it's almost over. I..I can't believe it." Sydney said softly, her face shocked. Vaughn grinned.  
  
"Then you'll be free. You could become a teacher like you always wanted." Vaughn commented, catching Sydney's eyes. They stood there staring at each other, a wisp of a grin playing on their lips. Weiss looked from one to the other and snorted.  
  
"And save ALL us poor fools who have endured you two and your 'googily eyes'. Thank Gawd." Weiss said shaking his head and walking away.  
  
"So, guess I'll see you later tonight? At the warehouse?" Vaughn said, reluctant to leave her yet.  
  
"Yeah, I probably should go pack. See you later Vaughn." Sydney said, slowly walking away, not dropping his gaze until she had to.  
  
"See ya Syd." He replied back. Once she was out of his sight he exhaled big time.  
  
"Dude. You two are SO in trouble." Weiss commented as he came up to him.  
  
"Shut-up Eric." Vaughn replied as he went to his desk to prepare for the next big mission.  
At home, Sydney was quietly packing in her room when Francie came home, bustling with excitement.  
  
"Sydney?! You home, girl?" Francie yelled from the entryway.  
  
"In here Fran!" Sydney yelled back, smirking at her best friend's entrance. 'Couldn't sneak up on a deaf person!' Syd thought, shaking her head.  
  
"Are you going on ANOTHER trip?!" Francie whined when she spied the suitcase. Sydney frowned inwardly but nodded.  
  
"It's a VERY big deal. VERY important." Sydney tried to explain. Francie just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever. Look at this!!" Francie said grinning hugely, waving a flyer around. Sydney took hold of the bright red paper and scanned over it.  
  
"An Open Mike Night?! Sounds great! You should do wonderful with it." Sydney commented, getting excited for her friend.  
  
"It's not all put together yet..so it'll be a little while before it's a go. But I already found a house band that was in search of a 'house'. And Will's helping to spread the word around." Francie said taking the flyer and admiring it.  
  
"Won't miss it for the world!" Sydney promised, hoping by then SD-6 would be gone.  
  
"You most definitely will be there. I'll drag you from WHEREVER place that bank has you at myself!" Francie threatened seriously. Sydney could only giggle at her friend.  
  
"How long will you be gone this time?" Francie asked.  
  
"4 days. Tops." Sydney promised, as she finished packing and zipped up her luggage.  
  
"Okay, sweetie. I'll see you this weekend then. Movie night?" Francie suggested.  
  
"Definitely." Sydney promised, heading to the hallway. After a quick dinner with Francie and Will she took a quick shower for the long trip to their destination: Iraklion, Crete. She had a whole day of traveling to look forward to.  
At the warehouse, she was greeted by her father, Vaughn, as well as Weiss.  
  
"Hope you brought a COUPLE books and a good set of playing cards kiddies. Gonna be a L O N G trip!" Eric said getting anxious. Sydney smiled respectively at him, but she was more excited about going on a mission with Vaughn.  
  
"So..where are we headed first? And what's the story?" Sydney asked, curious.  
  
"Going to my best friends wedding..back in his home of Greece. Well Crete..me and you are newly engaged...and Jack's Weiss' father." Vaughn said, having a hard time not grinning. First from Jack squirming about him being is such a close relationship role with his only daughter. And Weiss for having to have Jack Bristow as his 'father'. Sydney grinned at her new role.  
  
"Okay." Sydney said nodding as Weiss handed her the alias profile.  
  
"We're off to a non-stop flight to New York, then on to France where we'll board a smaller plane that'll take us to Greece. From there we'll take a charter flight into Crete. After we've landed it's on to a bus to Iraklion; about a 3-hour drive. All in all, about 30 hours of traveling." Jack informed professionally. Sydney nodded, puffing her cheeks out. Good thing she wore comfy cloths.  
  
"Let's get the show on the road. Did I mention I HATE flying?" Weiss said sarcastically.  
  
It was 8:00pm at night when they boarded their first flight to New York, Sydney and Vaughn were sitting together as soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. LaFiate. They happily played into their roles of a newlywed couple, Sydney absolutely loving that she got to cuddle up to Vaughn and hold his hand, sometimes whispering comments into his ear. And Vaughn didn't mind one bit, even though he blushed every time. Especially when she'd whisper, calling him Vaughn when no one knew the wiser.  
  
Once on the plane, they cuddled together, Sydney falling asleep practically in Vaughn's lap. Jack sat one row ahead and to the left of them, with Weiss next to him. They played their parts mechanically, making sure to make their alias's known just to be safe. Jack almost ground his teeth to nothing after see his only daughter, even though he had let them be together, Sydney was still his little girl, he was still a father. Also having Weiss repeatedly call him 'dad' got on his nerves a little. He got comfortable using the flights earphones set to music, then fell asleep till they landed in New York, at 6:00am, NY time. It'd be like a 3 am for them. Boy did he hate jet lag. 20 min. before landing, Vaughn woke up first, at first disoriented. When he saw Sydney in his arms, his face lit up.  
  
'Well, WHEREVER I am, it's gotta be heaven!' Vaughn thought. Then he realized he was on a mission and woke up fully. He looked around and saw Jack was awake while Weiss was still out cold. Vaughn caught Jack's eye. Jack glared first, which caused Vaughn to gulp, but then saw how peaceful Sydney was and smiled briefly, giving a slight nod to Vaughn.  
  
"Don't wake her till absolute necessary." Vaughn heard Jack whisper. Vaughn nodded his agreement, then turned his attention to the angel sleeping in his arms.  
  
'I definitely can get used to this!' Vaughn thought as he heard Jack wake his 'son'.  
  
"Hey, er..Jr.! Wake up!" Jack said loudly, smacking Weiss on the arm. Poor Eric startled awake all flustered.  
  
"Huh..wha-sa-matr-..uh.yes, sir. M'wake." Eric mumbled bleary eyed. Vaughn smirked as he gazed at Sydney. He ever so gently pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, causing her to stir slightly and sigh.  
  
"Vaughn." she whispered softly. Vaughn's eyes grew wide as his heart beat faster. Then he just grinned like a fool, happy as a clam. Jack witnessed this, and looked away shaking his head, smirking a little.  
  
'She's got him wrapped around her little finger! What a sap!...Now that makes TWO of us!' Jack thought.  
  
Just then the stewardesses started going to everyone and gently waking him or her to tell them to prepare for landing. When the stewardess came to Vaughn he motioned he'd tell Sydney. She moved on grinning at such a cute couple. Vaughn very reluctantly started rubbing Sydney's back.  
  
"Syd...sweetie, you have to wake up now. We're gonna land." Vaughn said softly. She murmured/ mumbled something like 'Uh-huh, too early.2 more minutes..please.' Vaughn grinned.  
  
"Syd, hun, our plane's gonna land. I don't think the pilots gonna circle around until you want to wake up to land, sweets." Vaughn said smirking. He heard her grumble and curse 'stupid night flights' and the CIA and Kendall and the pilot and him too. She finally blinked her eyes open and stretched lazily.  
  
"Morning Syd." He whispered, grinning adorably down at her. She stared at him as her eyes focused on reality then grinned her famous dimples.  
  
"I love this." She said quietly, Vaughn knowing EXACTLY what she meant.  
  
"Me too." He whispered, placing his forehead on hers. They sat gazing at each other, getting closer and closer........  
{#}  
  
A/N: There's the first chapter!! I make it a point to make these chapters really long, not like my other fics, cause it's gonna probably be a very long story. As I'm typing now, I'm still writing down the line aways. I'm only like half or so done!!! PLEASE read and review!! This is a first Alias for twin*muse, and a first collaboration for the two of us, so it would mean a lot!! Next chapter coming soon, but I do have another story I'm updating, school, and work!!! Hope you like, don't forget to review!! Thanx! 


	2. Second Chapter

D: Not mine, don't I wish, but that's like winning the lottery too. Never gonna happen. Alias belongs to J.J and co. so don't bother suing, I'm flat broke.  
  
An: Here's the next chapter, thanks to all who reviewed. You know I love them! Hope you enjoy this, and don't forget it's an AU set after The Gettaway, but will eventually add in Phase One and beyond there. Don't forget that special purple button!! It's your best friend! AAn: Oh, and they still use their first names on the mission, just their last names are different. Jack and Eric's is Demetrius, very Greek-ish!  
{#}  
[previously:]  
  
They sat gazing at each other, getting closer and closer..  
Then suddenly the pilot came over the loud speaker to announce they were about to land. Sydney, startled, jumped apart from Vaughn. She blushed deeply as she climbed off of him and sat in her own seat, buckling her seatbelt. Weiss peeked over at Vaughn, catching his eye. He grinned goofly and winked at Vaughn like 'Yeah bu-ddy!' Vaughn just smiled blushing himself.  
They landed and got off the plane. They had about 30 minutes till their connecting flight, so they went to one of the airport café's and had a quick bite and some hot chocolate. No coffee yet, it was too early.  
"As soon as my a$$ is back in that seat, it's snooze land again. How can you do this all the time Syd? Everybody here is all awake and 'perky'. I'm gonna hit that lady in the face if she keeps talking in that cheery voice any longer." Weiss grumbled as he rested his head in his hand. Sydney just shrugged sleepily and laid her head back on Vaughn's shoulder. This whole time Jack was quietly reading the paper.  
"Look. They found that missing girl in Salt Lake City. After nine months." Jack commented to Sydney, who had spoken to her father about the story the summer before.  
"Elizabeth Smart? Really? She okay?" Sydney said, speaking up.  
"Yeah,..she apparently has been just 15 miles away from her home practically the whole time. Says she could hear them searching for her in the canyon behind her house. She could hear her uncle. Thank goodness for that. Some GOOD news for once." Jack commented. Sydney nodded at that. They finished their snacks then went to board their plane. As soon as they were in the air, this time Vaughn and Sydney sitting behind Jack and Eric, Weiss fell back to sleep.  
"Get some more sleep you two. We still have a long night of traveling." Jack suggested. Vaughn nodded and soon he and Sydney were sound asleep, heads resting on each other. A couple of hours later, all the guys were awake, quietly talking. Sydney still snoozed on Vaughn's shoulder/neck.  
"So..'dad'..you 'excited' about the new...uh...'member of the family', so to speak." Eric commented, trying to code the message. Vaughn perked up at this conversation, wanting to know what Jack said. Jack looked a little uncomfortable at this approach, but considered that this was as good a time as any. At least he won't be speaking DIRECTLY to Vaughn, which could be even more uncomfortable. Jack cleared his throat.  
"Yes..'son'. All I want is for..EVERYone to be happy. I see how good...RIGHT, the relationship is so, who am I to interfere with it." Jack said truthfully. Vaughn felt his heart leap.  
'He said it's okay! Now..if only we didn't have SD-6 to get in the way! I hope we get this piece of the puzzle..We'll be soo close!' Vaughn thought. He glanced up to Jack's seat.  
"That's very thoughtful of you..I'm sure your 'son' appreciates it very much, he should be VERY happy...right Eric?" Vaughn said pointedly.  
"You bet." Eric answered, playing along.  
Just then Sydney began to stir, then woke up completely, smiling broadly at Vaughn.  
"Sleep good.Honey?" Vaughn asked, not completely playing a 'role'.  
"Yep. What time is it?" Sydney asked.  
"Don't matter. It'll be at least 12 more hours till we're landing." Eric grumbled. Sydney only shook her hand at him, excusing herself to the ladies room. They watched a couple of movies, played travel games (Syd winning MORE than a FEW times!) and read. When their plane landed in France it was 7:00pm their internal time, but closer to 12:00pm midnight France time. For an hour or so they ate and just walked around, not wanting to be sitting at all. Before they knew it they were back on a smaller commercial plane for another couple of hours till they landed in Greece. Once in Greece, it only took 45 minutes till they were boarded on the charter flight, much to Eric's dismay.  
"Are you SURE this can carry ALL of us..AND our luggage? Leave the luggage, does ANY one remember Aaliyah?" Eric said incredulously.  
Before they could blink they were in Crete. And onto the 3 hour bus trip to Iraklion. It was mid-morning when they got to their hotel in Iraklion. They had the rest of the day to themselves till later that night where they would be going to a dinner that was expected to have their target in attendance. Their target was a former 'higher up' of the Alliance head that had left because they killed his beloved wife in front of him to prove they weren't allowed to tell whom you were working for. Sydney grimaced in the similar story line remembering Danny. He was now in hiding and trying to disappear to live a comfortable life. They were there to persuade him to come to the CIA and tell everything he knows in exchange for this sought out life, maybe cutting a deal with the CIA for giving all the information he had on the Alliance. So he was a very important person to acquire.  
An important person with a certain...hobby. He...was a dancer. Tango, to be more precise. Once he got some alcohol in him, he was never in his seat or away from the dance floor.  
"We have to WHAT?!" Sydney exclaimed to her father, glaring daggers at Weiss's smirking face and attempt to at holding his snickering.  
"Dance. Be the BEST on the floor, actually. To draw attention to you, away from Mr. Castello. Have him 'showed up' so to speak." Jack explained. Vaughn couldn't help but smile at Sydney's shocked face.  
"I know how to tango." Vaughn commented quietly. Eric, Jack, and Sydney all glanced at him, blinking.  
"My...sister. She forced me to be her partner growing up." he shrugged turning slightly pink. Sydney smiled quickly at the thought, then froze as Eric said his next sentence.  
"Well, you two will be great! I was worried Mike would have to be shown what dancing with a girl was like, let alone the TANGO!" Eric joked, smiling. Sydney kind of cringed and slowly raised her hand like a guilty school kid.  
"Um...er...I...I've never...don-know-how-tango." Sydney mumbled all together. Vaughn's head snapped up and Eric's jaw dropped.  
"What?! Sydney?...THE Sydney Bristow-spy chick fantasma?!! Who could kill you with her thumb in 2 seconds flat with OUT smudging her make-up?!?! YOU can't tango?" Eric shot out before he could stop himself. Jack grumbled at him as Sydney suddenly became infatuated with her shirt button.  
"Well...I'll teach her." Vaughn said, cutting through the silence. Sydney looked up and gave Vaughn her brightest dimple smile.  
"Well...lets get started, the sooner, the better. We'll have to find a radio..and some music." Jack said evenly, not TOO happy about this new turn of events.  
"Dad? Why didn't someone mention this earlier?" Sydney asked as Eric and Vaughn went in search of the music.  
"Well, quite frankly, I thought you knew how. I mean..you do have many other...'talents' that have come to good use in the past. Just never thought to ask." Jack said quietly, smiling slightly at his daughter.  
"Oh..well, NOW I'll know. Do you know how?" Sydney asked, just being curious. Jack smiled.  
"Do you remember the Callowell's Christmas party?" Jack asked, watching as Sydney dug in her memory. Then it hit her and a smile spread across her face.  
"You and mom stole the show. Then I TRIED to." Sydney said softly. She then pulled off her shoes, stepped up to her dad hesitantly and took his hand with one hand and place the second on his shoulder and stepped up on his shoes like she'd done all those years ago at the Christmas party. Jack smiled genuinely; taking her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist and began to dance slowly with her on the top of his feet. Another big step to closing the gap between father and daughter. He danced with her a minute, a slow version of a little bit of tango. Vaughn and Eric came back in with the stuff, Vaughn glimpsing the Bristows first before they parted.  
"Thank you daddy." Sydney whispered as she walked past him to a bigger area to get ready to practice. She changed into exercise Adidas pants and through her hair up in a scrunchie bob.  
"Okay, first I'll go over the steps without music, then we'll put it all together. Sir, feel free to give pointers. I'll probably need help here." Vaughn said. Sydney narrowed her eyes at that comment. When he stepped up close to her, putting an arm around her waist, he whispered.  
"My..train of thought tends to...be non-existent around you." He said smiling. She dimpled at that and then focused on paying attention to probably the worlds cutest dance instructor. Well, in her world anyways. ((And ours too!))  
A couple of hours later, after much toe-stepping, tangled-mass-of- limbs-on-floor (most of the time INtentional!) and LOTS of giggles, intense looks, and dimples, Sydney had the 'art of tango' down and was even MORE attracted to Vaughn. Things definitely got intense between them. As they (the guys) left to their room to get ready through the adjoining door, Eric muttered.  
"How ya' going to survive tonight when she's all dolled up?" to Vaughn and Vaughn just gulped looking wide-eyed.  
An hour and a half later, the three men sat around their room waiting patiently for Sydney. Finally, after another 10 minutes, Jack grumbled out loudly.  
"Sydney A. Bristow, we're gonna be late!" Jack said. You could hear a gasp from inside the room and both Eric and Vaughn looked wide-eyed at the doorway, both shocked he used her whole known name. Vaughn didn't even know she had a middle initial to her name. Sydney tentatively walked into the room, causing all the guys jaws to drop. It was definitely worth it for them to be late.  
"Dad...I haven't heard ANYONE call me that...since...gosh, I was like..5!" Sydney said, her eyes slightly narrow.  
"Got your attention, didn't it?" Jack simply said, standing up grabbing his coat.  
"Let's GO gentlemen!!" Jack said, snapping them out of their trance. Sydney blushed at their stares.  
"Y-you.look...wow." Eric stuttered.  
"Thank you Weiss. You clean up nicely yourself." Sydney replied politely.  
"You're gorgeous." Vaughn whispered as he helped Sydney into her coat.  
"You are too. VERY handsome." Sydney breathed back. They made their way to the dinner and easily blended in. By mid-way through the party, Mr. Castello was on the dance floor, as predicted.  
"Ready to put on a show?" Eric said after coming from the snack table where Jack was surveying the mission. Vaughn looked teasingly over to Sydney, giving her his famous smile.  
"M'lady, would you care to dance with me?" he said sweetly, taking her hand and kissing it. He's been waiting all night for this.  
"Why certainly, kind sir." Sydney dimpled, playing along. He helped her form her seat and they walked onto the dance floor and literally stole the show. Eric stood beside Jack along with the rest of the crowd watching the couple dance.  
"Is it me..or are they REALLY good at 'pretending' to me soon-to-be- newlyweds?" Eric commented quietly to Jack. He only grumbled, but a slight smile was playing at the corners of his mouth as he watched his daughter having the time of her life. He couldn't help it, she looked so happy.  
Finally, they walked off the floor, being sure that Mr. Castello trailed them and they snuck off to the extraction point where Jack and Eric were waiting. Vaughn and Sydney intended to lead Mr. Castello into the deserted side-room, but things didn't go as planned.  
Just outside the room, Mr. Castello caught up to them, grabbing Sydney's arm roughly in all his drunkenness.  
"Es-cuse me miss..whre you off ta'? Dat was mervalis...why ya' dancin' wit dis guy? Dance wit meh." He said, slurring trying to drag her back down the stairs to the party. Now, Mr. Castello isn't a small man, and by his sheer weight plus gravity he pulled Sydney off balance on the set of stairs and she stumbled in the direction of Mr. Castello had yanked her. Down the short flight of stairs. Vaughn watched in horror, a few steps higher then Sydney had been unable to grab her in time.  
"SYDNEY!" Vaughn yelled as he saw her tumble the 5 or 6 steps to the bottom of the stairs with Mr. Castello. Vaughn raced down the stairs, hollering into his com link.  
"Jack! We've got a problem!" Vaughn rushed out as he made his way to Sydney.  
"Oww!" she grimaced, looking daggers at Mr. Castello.  
"Wha-happened? H-how'd we ged here?" Mr. Castello slurred out. Sydney was about to snap at him, but Vaughn stopped her.  
"You tripped sir. Here, have my friend here help you to a room, get you sitting down a moment." Vaughn played out as Eric, who had come as soon as Vaughn mentioned trouble, reached down and helped him up, half carrying him to the side room.  
Just then, a man came from the party.  
"Is everything alright?" he asked. Eric recognized him as on of the waiters.  
"Yeah. Mr. Castello had one too many, we're just gonna lay him down in here a moment." Eric played out, eyeballing Vaughn and Sydney, who was now standing, sort of anyways.  
"You okay miss? Do you need a doctor?" he asked, noticing her not standing on her right foot. She shook her head now, forcing a smile.  
"I'm fine. My fiancé can take care of me, thanks." She said, trying to put weight on her foot to show the man she was fine. As soon as he went back into the party, she nearly fell again and grabbed tight to Vaughn's arms.  
"Vaughn! It hurts! I wrenched it BAD!" she said, biting her lip, tears in her eyes. Eric just got Mr. Castello inside and it didn't take much to apprehend him and get him to their awaiting van.  
"Jack...Syd's hurt." Vaughn said into his com link.  
"Can you still make an appropriate exit?" Jack said.  
"Not without carrying her. She can't put any weight on her right ankle." Vaughn said, worry lines on his forehead.  
"Then do it. You have to make an exit or it'll raise too much suspicion. We'll meet you at the van at the van at the exit point in 15 minutes." Jack reported. Vaughn looked at Sydney's slightly crumpled face.  
"Okay Syd..." he said scooping her up into his arms.  
"let's go...DARLING. Say goodbye to the party goers." He grinned, trying to ease her mood.  
"We'll get you to a hospital ASAP." He promised softly as he carried her around to their table, grabbing their coats, and making a some-what graceful exit.  
"Boy, am I glad THAT'S over with." Eric commented, keeping his eye on their now dozing target. Jack sat next to Sydney, watching as Vaughn assessed the damage to her ankle. They had a little bit of an emergency kit, so he wrapped two ice packs on either side of her rapidly swelling ankle and wrapped them up with and tight ace bandage and a make shift splint of cardboard the kit provided.  
"Lets go straight to the airport. We have our luggage. You can change there and as soon as we're back in Greece, you'll go to a hospital. But we have to get off this island." Jack instructed softly. Sydney gritted her teeth.  
"Okay." She mumbled, she leaned back, resting her head on Vaughn's shoulder. The bouncy drive to the airport seemed to take twice as long than 3 hours, Sydney digging her nails in deeper and deeper into Vaughn's poor arm with each jarring bump.  
Once at the airport, Syd gingerly changed into more comfy cloths, as well as the men, and Vaughn came once again to carry her to the little plane. They gave Mr. Castello a sleeping drug, so he was put for awhile. Other CIA agents had met them at the Greece airport to help. They had 1 ½ hour's layover there, so as soon as they landed, Vaughn took Sydney to a hospital by himself. It was a CIA owned hospital, part of the American Embassy, so they had no worries while there. They x-rayed her ankle, and iced it down as they waited for the results.  
"Well, Agent Bristow. It's not broken, but it is severely sprained. Probably the worst I've seen that wasn't surgery material. You came close though. You'll be immobile for awhile now, these things take a long time to get over. We'll put you in an airsplint now. You'll eventually walk on the splint, but not for at least 3 weeks. Maybe 4." The doctor informed. He wrote her up some pain meds, then fitted her for a black splint/brace. (Think '28 Days' movie) They gave her some crutches and let her go. Sydney easily maneuvered herself on the crutches back through the airport along side Vaughn to the café Jack and Eric were at. Mr. Castello was with the new agents in a van, still out cold.  
"Are you okay Sydney?" Jack asked when she hobbled up.  
"Not broken, they don't think. But severely sprained. It'll take awhile, but I should be fine." Sydney explained, excepting the seat Eric pulled out for her, letting Jack take her crutches and smiling as Vaughn gently pulled her splinted ankle up into his lap. She could DEFINITELY get used to this!  
"Need anything Agent Bristow?" Angelo, one of the Greece agents who was with them asked kindly, getting up to go to the counter.  
"Sure! Um...a cinnamon pretzel and an apple juice..Vaughn?" Sydney asked.  
"Lemonade and another pretzel please, thanks Angelo." Vaughn answered, handing him some money. Sydney reached to her purse but Vaughn waved her off. She just grinned mouthing thanks, holding his gaze with him. Angelo looked between the two of them and snorted.  
"You're right Weiss, TIGHT around her little finger." He commented, walking to order the food. Vaughn and Sydney snapped their attention to Eric, glaring slightly at him.  
"What?! I don't know WHAT he's talking about." Eric kidded innocently. Jack just rolled his eyes slightly smirking.  
"What're we gonna do at the next lay over? It's like a 2 hours wait isn't it?" Eric commented when Angelo got back, passing the yummy's out.  
"I'm getting my toes done. There's a nail place in the airport to help take up time for travelers with long layovers." Sydney said as she grimaced at her toes poking out of her splint. She glanced up when she realized it had gotten real quiet and found 4 pair of eyes looking at her with perplexed looks on their faces. She huffed and rolled her eyes mumbling something about 'men!' and the need for 'more female agents'.  
"You guys go lounge at the bar or what ever. I can't WALK around with you everywhere...might as well be sitting for good reason. Besides EVERY body will be looking at my foot...so might as well make it presentable. Ya' know, men manicures is IN this year." Sydney commented and suddenly 4 men grumbled, huffed and turned their attention away form her. She smiled munching on her pretzel.  
They boarded the next flight to France. Once there, Sydney prepared to go off on her own to the salon.  
"Wait, Sydney, I don't want you off by yourself in your condition..so, ERIC'S gonna go with you." Jack said, nudging a downcast faced agent towards her.  
"Really? Okay." Sydney said, a little surprised. As they made their way across the airport, Eric looked solemnly.  
"You don't HAVE to come Weiss." Sydney finally spoke up.  
"Yes I do...I got the short straw." He mumbled and Sydney smiled and nodded.  
"Ahhh..don't pout! You might ENJOY yourself!" she said as she hobbled in. Eric followed close behind, a petrified look on his face.  
{#}  
An: There's the second chapter!! With another cliffhanger too!! Hehe, I'll have the next one up soon!! Please review and tell me what y'all think, I'd REALLY really appreciate it, it makes me sooo happy and fuzzy when people do!! Thanx!! 


	3. Third Chapter

D: Not mine, sadly. And don't own jack, sadly too. So don't bother.  
  
An: SOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long. And last chapter was meant to be a bigger cliffhanger, but I re-wrote a longer ending, not leaving it where Sydney fell down the stairs. I thought it should be longer; but I forgot to fix my An at the end, so if it was a little confusing, sorry!! But leaving it hanging with Weiss heading into a salon IS a great ending in it self, right?? Any who, once again sorry for the long wait. My beloved uncle died suddenly and we just had the whole wake and funeral. My family is pretty shook up, including me. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!!  
{#}  
1 ½ hours later they met up with the remaining guys. Eric had a huge smile plastered on his face. Sydney kept glancing at him and giggling.  
  
"What's so funny? And why does Eric look like he's had one to many?" Vaughn asked looking Eric up and down.  
  
"He's still on cloud 9. From his manicure AND pedicure. By 4 very..pleasant young ladies. From SPAIN. They heard it was his 'first time' and decided to treat him EXTRA special." Sydney explained slowly, smirking the whole time. Vaughn just smiled, shaking his head.  
  
"Damn. Wish I'D picked the short straw!" Angelo muttered seeing the look on Eric's face.  
  
"Me too." Came a voice. Sydney turned slightly and her eyes bulged out.  
  
"Dad!" she gasped, giggling. He just shrugged and proceeded to herd them to their seats by the gate they'd go through. Vaughn helped Sydney sit, then gingerly allowed her to prop her foot up on his knee.  
  
"Hurt much?" he asked. She nodded a little and shrugged. He frowned sadly. He hated seeing her in any pain.  
  
"I'm sorry Syd." He said softly. She narrowed her eyes at him and leaned forward.  
  
"Michael Vaughn. This is NOT your fault! It was an accident!" she made him look right at her. She cocked an eyebrow at him to get him to agree.  
  
"Alright. But I still feel bad." He agreed. Glad when that was enough for her.  
  
"Cute toes." He mentioned, touching some of the tips of her toes. She beamed at her French manicured toes.  
  
"Thanks." She replied. It was almost midnight when they finally boarded the flight to New York. Sydney snuggled down, her feet in Vaughn's lap and slept more than half of the long flight. They only had about 20 minutes barely to get to their last flight to LA once in New York, so it was faster for Vaughn to just carry Sydney across the airport. Their 'target' was on his way in a special CIA transport plane. They boarded the last flight to LA around 3:00pm Eastern Time, and landed in LA at 6:00pm LA time. Just in time for dinner. That's what Eric kept pointing out to Vaughn anyways.  
  
"Did Mr. Castello get here safely?" Jack asked when they all entered the JTF HQ.  
  
"Yes. He was very compliant, and he wanted to apologize to Agent Bristow for his behavior. He's a very cooperative man when he's sober." Kendall explained, noticing Sydney's annoyed face.  
  
"And how are you, Ms. Bristow?" Kendall asked, nodding to her ankle.  
  
"They say it's not broken, just a bad sprain. It was pretty swollen so the X-ray's aren't the best. It'll take some time, but I'll be fine." Sydney answered.  
  
"None the less, we'll have our doc's check you out. But you'' get time off from us. You'll just have to come up with something for SD-6. I'm sure Jack will help with that. After the debrief, go see the infirmary." Kendall instructed. Sydney nodded.  
  
They debriefed for close to an hour, very excited about the potential huge information they would be getting form their target, Mr. Castello. Once done, Jack escorted Sydney to the infirmary to go over their cover story with SD-6. With the new of a permanent cast to be put in place in 2 weeks and the fact that she'd be away from work, or rather taking down the enemy, Sydney wasn't a very happy camper. As she came back from the infirmary to go to her desk, now in an all black air splint (think Ozzy Osbourne), Vaughn went up to her to hear the news.  
  
"You okay? You look ready to maul someone." Vaughn asked, helping her to sit.  
  
"They're gonna put me in a walking cast in a couple weeks. For 4 to 6 weeks. They found a fracture. Plus at least 3-4 weeks of therapy before I'm 'field ready'. Vaughn! That's like...3 MONTHS!" she said, pouting.  
  
"You'll still do desk stuff. Here and at SD-6. You're still in the game; just side lined for the next 2 weeks. Then on light duty." He comforted. She looked at him a moment and smiled.  
  
"You always know what to say to make me feel better. Thank you." She said, touching his hand. She held onto his hand an extra moment till Jack walked up, causing her to startle.  
  
"Ready Sydney?" he asked, helping her to her feet, Vaughn handing her her crutches.  
  
"Got the medical papers?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yep. If Sloane snoops around about verifying your visit to the ER, he'll find these." Jack said, leading her out.  
  
"See ya Vaughn." Sydney said over her shoulder as they headed to a SD- 6 meeting.  
  
45 minutes later, after arriving at SD-6, Sydney receiving concerned questions and comments, Sloane met up with them for the late night 'emergency' meeting.  
  
"I see now why it was so urgent for you to meet with me Sydney. What happened, my dear?" Sloane asked, playing off his 'fatherly' role. Sydney ground her teeth, but smiled sheepishly and sat down delicately.  
  
"Well, even with all my abilities as and agent of the US, me and frozen WATER do NOT get along! I went for my first lesson on ice skating...and the ice won. Hairline fracture on top of a severe sprain. 2 weeks in this airsplint, then to a walking cast for 4 to 6 weeks more. Then, therapy. At least 3 weeks. Maybe 4. I'm NOT a very happy person right now, but I was told by the crowd of on lookers that the FALL was very GRACEFUL." Sydney said, pouring on the girly talk and smiles at the appropriate moments. Jack had to literally pinch himself from either gaping at her in amazement or cracking up from laughter. Sloane listened intently, smiling and frowning at times.  
  
"She called me from the hospital, I picked her up after they finished assessing her, picking up the medical charts. Her friends had taken her to the nearest hospital. Thought you'd want to make sure these went into her proper files at our own hospital." Jack explained, handing Sloane the folder of med. files.  
  
"That's just too bad Sydney. I do hope you aren't too uncomfortable. Well, all I can see for you for now is some vacation time. At least till your mobile enough on that casted foot, then I can put you on point ops and desk calls until you can be back to field status. Do keep me updated on your recovery. I'll see you in a couple weeks. It'll be darker around here without that smile of yours around, but I think we'll survive, sweetie." Sloane said, hugging Sydney slightly then left the conference room Jack helped Syd to her feet and gave her her crutches.  
  
"I almost lost it there a minute." Jack whispered slightly so Sydney could hear. She gave him on of her 100-watt smiles and hobbled out the room.  
  
On her way out later that night, she realized something VERY important.  
  
"How am I gonna get home?" she wondered as she looked at her casted foot. RIGHT foot.  
  
"Shoot. My dad already left for the night..super agents can't even realize the necessity of DRIVING!" she mumbled to herself as she heard footsteps come up behind her in the garage.  
  
"Hey Sydney, wow...heard you got hurt, what was it, ice-skating? Bumber." Dixon said as he came over with his briefcase in hand, tie loosened. She had been away doing all the paper work for leaving work and light duty work so she didn't get a chance to see him yet. Sydney turned to his direction and smiled at him.  
  
"Dixon! My most favorite partner!" Sydney said, smiling more at his blush.  
  
"Sydney. I'm your ONLY partner. What is it you want?" he said playing along.  
  
"Well, you see.my Dad drove me here in my car after leaving from here in a cab to pick me up, since he knew I couldn't leave my car at the hospital parking lot, being all drugged up on pain meds I wouldn't be able to drive. But..he left earlier, probably cause he knew the meds had worn off. He figured I'd be safe to drive home myself. But..I hurt my RIGHT ankle!" Sydney said, pointing out her foot by wiggling her toes a little.  
  
"Oh! THE Jack Bristow forgot one IMPORTANT detail! C'mon then girl, I'll escort you home." Dixon said, offering his elbow.  
  
"Dixon...I'm on CRUTCHES! I'd LOVE to take your arm..but-" Sydney pointed out. He just laughed and dropped his elbow, but stayed in step with Sydney, opened her door and helped her into his SUV. The drive home consisted of Sydney explaining her prognosis and she'd be out.  
  
"Well, rest up. Take over your front couch and watch movies all day long, eating all the ice cream you can. I want my partner back at ONLY 110% like she usually is. But ONLY completely healed, ya hear girl?! I'll miss you, call me for some company some time. Me and Diane can bring you dinner one night." Dixon offered, giving her a kiss on the cheek and escorting her to her door.  
  
"I will. Bye Dixon." She replied, smiling sadly. She hated lying to him the most.  
  
"Night Ice Queen." He replied, chuckling at her mortified but smiling face. She hobbled herself inside to find Francie and Will eating ice cream watching TV. They turned at the same time and Sydney held her breath trying to look innocent before the onslaught of questions began.  
  
"OH MY WORD!! Sweet Jesus Sydney, what the HELL happened to you!?!" Francie exclaimed jumping up and practically sprinting to Sydney. Will eyed Sydney's gaze over Francie's shoulder and could already tell it was from a mission.  
  
"I have a hairline fracture, but mostly a sever sprain." Sydney said first, glad to tell ONE truthful sentence. The lies came next.  
  
"How?!" Francie said as she herded her like a mother hen to the couch, propping her whole leg up gingerly.  
  
"I stumbled over the curb in my works parking lot." Sydney said evenly.  
  
"What?! What had you attention so bad that you didn't realize the curb was there. I mean, you're IN that parking lot enough to KNOW the whole place blind folded!" Francie exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Sydney's mind kept churning, going with her logic.  
  
"I..I kind of was...DISTRACTED. Looking at...SOMEone." Sydney played blushing for real.  
  
"OOHHH! Is it Picture Frame guy?! This Michael fellow?! Did he come to your rescue, do the knightly thing?!" Francie said, getting all into it. Sydney beamed. Now some more truth!  
  
"Actually. He did. Carried me all the way to the emergency room." Sydney beamed, looking to Will. He just smiled at her giddy face. He was happy she was happy. Nuff said. Francie squealed happily.  
  
"Too bad I won't be seeing him for a little while, at least 2 weeks. Not until they put that walking cast on me." Sydney said, truly sad. She yawned then, her eyes watering.  
  
"You've definitely had a rough day with this catastrophe. Still haven't' heard why you didn't CALL us!" Francie said, raising her eyebrows at Syd.  
  
"Sorry...I was too embarrassed. My co-workers were there. One brought me home. My cars still at work." Sydney said as she went to get up.  
  
"Oh, not you don't. Will, carry her to her room and put her on her bed. I'll help you change. You're staying off that foot." Francie said, going down the hall. Will leaned to her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah..just stepped funny on a mission. A drunk guy grabbed me to go 'Tango' a little to roughly." Sydney whispered as she put her arm around his neck and allowed him to carry her to her room.  
  
"Tango?" Will said softly.  
  
"Yep, my dad and Vaughn taught me HOURS before that, for the mission. I'll have to show you...AFTER I heal up." she said as he set her on her bed.  
  
Francie fussed over her for the rest of the night helping her get to bed, giving her a bell if she needed anything, leaving a night light on, fluffing her pillow under her foot. Sydney couldn't stop rolling her eyes at Will, but she had to love her best friend. She fell asleep after eating some ice cream and taking a pain pill.  
  
When Sydney finally woke up, light poured in her room. She sat up, forgetting what had happened the day before for a moment. Then she felt more than saw her foot.  
  
"Owwww..eerrrrrmm..my poor footsie." She mumbled to herself. She glanced at her clock on her nightstand.  
  
"My goodness!" she exclaimed when she saw that it was after 10am. She immediately looked for her 'Vaughn' phone only to find just her SD-6 pager and CIA phone. She got alarmed, knowing she put it there the night before when she heard Will talking to someone, coming down the hall. He poked his head in and smiled.  
  
"Nope Mike, she's up now. Yeah..here, it's Mi..Vaughn." Will said, handing her her missing phone.  
  
"You were talking to him? For how long?" Sydney said sitting up, shocked. Will just shrugged.  
  
"It rang a while ago...you were so knocked out you didn't answer. I did so he wouldn't freak out and send a swat team here or something. We were just chatting about guy stuff." Will said walking out. Sydney just gawked.  
  
"Hey Vaughn. Have a nice chat with Will?" she asked first, still weirded out.  
  
"Yeah...nice to talk to a guy about .whatever, whose not Eric. So, how you doing this morning?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Good. Ankles a bit sore. But very much rested." Sydney replied.  
  
"Yeah...11 hours will do that for you. So, think you can come in to head quarters? We need to go over some briefings we didn't get to last night. Only for a little while. Oh, and your mom's been asking about you." Vaughn mentioned. She smiled at that.  
  
"Sure. Just don't expect work attire. I don't think ANY of my suit pants fit over this thing." Sydney kidded.  
  
"Yeah..but you have cute toes. That's all that matters." He teased making her laugh.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a bit. Gotta figure out how to take a shower in this contraption." She realized.  
  
"Easy. Grocery bag it with a wash towel wrapped around the top. No problem in the bath. Know from experience." Vaughn said.  
  
"You've been in a similar situation?" Sydney asked, curious.  
  
"I didn't play hockey my whole life without a few injuries here and there. 12 years old, broke my ankle clean through when I collided with a goalie. 8 weeks in 2 different casts." Vaughn mentioned. She smiled picturing it.  
  
"Thanks for the tip. Bye Vaughn" she said a little reluctantly.  
  
"Bye Syd. See you soon." Vaughn replied hanging up. Will came back in then with a muffin and some coffee and orange juice.  
  
"Breakfast, m'lady. That you're 'knight'?" Will kidded, happy to see her blush.  
  
"Yes, Vaughn actually did rescue me. I've gotta go in for awhile, can you help me?" she asked helplessly.  
  
"Absolutely." He replied then proceeded to get everything she needed ready for her and put it in reaching distance. She managed wall enough and put on Adidas pants with pale yellow stripes, a pale yellow blouse with her suit type jacket. She pulled her hair all the way up from in a yellow scrunchie, hair spritzed out on top.  
  
"Okay. All ready. Oh, wait. My jeeps at work!" she froze.  
  
"You couldn't drive it anyway, and it's here now. Dixon had it brought here. There's a car waiting for you outside." Will mentioned as he went over some of his 'Travel Agency' reports.  
  
"Really? But..how can I just climb into a CIA escort without raising suspicions?" Sydney said as she made her way to the living room windows. Then she saw her 'escort'. It was a cab. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Should have known." She mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, those CIA..pretty bright people, ya know? Not just air between the ears." Will kidded, poking fun at her. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Ha ha, very cute. See you later." She said, hobbling out the door, her purse draped across her chest. The 'cab' drove her around to be sure to loose any tails to an abandoned alley where she switched to a standard CIA car and then escorted her to the JTF HQ. Once there, the young agent helped Sydney out of the car and carried her purse all the way into the main bull pen area where she was greeted by both Vaughn and Eric.  
  
"Wow Bristow. Nice contraption there. Can tell that sucks." Eric commented, not having seen her new splint.  
  
"Yeah, I really hate these crutches. They're killing my arms. And my shoulder." She grumbled, not very happy. Vaughn's face pinched up in worry.  
  
"I'm sorry, sit down here. I'll be right back. Eric, get her whatever she wants." Vaughn suddenly said, rushing off.  
  
"Okay, sit here m'lady. Anything you need, m'lady? Magazine? Snack? Shot of vodka? Coloring book?" Eric stared, going gin to one of his voices. Sydney just giggled away, shaking her head, but nodding at the vodka part.  
  
"My kink of Lady!" Eric joked, more giggles ensuing. Vaughn finally returned with Sydney's father.  
  
"Hi sweet heart. Not liking the crutches, I hear. Glad to see Agent Weiss cheering you up. Listen, for today, you're gonna stay of those crutches as much as possible. We're all gonna help with that." Jack said, looking at Eric, then to Vaughn. Sydney smiled, but shook her head.  
  
"No, really, I'm fine. Please, don't bother.." She started.  
  
"I really hate to pull rank here; as your ranking officer, I'm telling you this is what's going to happen. Understood?" Jack said evenly, a hint of a smile on his face when he saw that Syd-6-year-old-stubborn face appear slightly. Sydney huffed slightly looking at Vaughn.  
  
"All right. How exactly are you all going to help?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Simple." Jack said and he stooped down and sweeped Sydney up into his arms.  
  
"Like so." he explained. Sydney just rolled her eyes more, blushing.  
  
"Kendall can't have you in a wheel chair, it'll be too hard to get around here." Vaughn explained when she glared at him playfully.  
  
"Right now..your mother wants to see you." Jack explained, leaving Vaughn and Eric and heading to the roof. When he got through the door, they found Irina walking slowly around the very edge with one of the guards, talking casually.  
  
"Hey mom!" Sydney called out, kicking her good foot unconsciously from her father's arms, a smile spreading on her face. Irina turned and grinned at the innocent site of her 'family' then scowled at Syd's injury. She nodded by to the guard and made her way to the middle of the roof, meeting them.  
  
"Oh, my poor girl. You Okay?" Irina said first, taking Sydney's chin in her hand. Sydney shrugged a little, smiling sadly.  
  
"I will be. For now, it's vacation and SERIOUS TLC." Syd said smiling and wiggling in Jack's arms. Jack just smiled then gently set her on her good foot. Irina took Sydney's other arm and set her down on the ground, sitting next to her as well.  
  
"Thank you daddy." Sydney said, beaming at him goodbye.  
  
"Anytime, see you later...Irina." Jack said, nodding his acknowledgement to her.  
  
"Jack." Irina replied back, smiling truthfully at him. Before he could turn away, he couldn't help but smile back at her. Sydney witnessed all this and when she had Irina alone, she narrowed her eyes playfully at her.  
  
"What?" Irina asked innocently. Syd just shook her head, rolling her eyes. Sydney stayed with her mother for an hour, just catching up. Vaughn came to take her back inside for the meeting not to long later.  
  
"We have that meeting to go over the rest of the mission I told you about. Sorry to cut things short." He apologized, squatting down to their level.  
  
"No problem. Need to stretch my legs more and since hobble here can't keep up.." Irina teased.  
  
"Hey, not fair! Okay, bye mom. I'll try to get in to visit again soon." Sydney said, squeezing her mom's hand. Then Irina leaned over and kissed Sydney on the temple for the first time since she was a little girl.  
  
"Bye baby." She said motherly.  
  
"Bye mama." Sydney said back in a whisper, teary eyed. She wrapped her arms around Vaughn's neck and he swept her up, carrying her to the door.  
  
"You okay?" he whispered quietly as they went down stairs.  
  
"Yeah. GREAT!" she answered, taking notice how close she was to his gorgeous emerald eyes. You couldn't wipe the silly grin on her face as they entered the meeting office. The meeting didn't take long for Sydney, but Vaughn had to stay for more information, so Eric was next to escort Sydney to lunch. He took her to the cafeteria and ordered for them and they ate, Sydney almost choking, most of the time, on her food from all of Eric's jokes and stories. Vaughn joined them shortly after. He looked distressed. Sydney was the first to notice.  
  
"What's wrong Vaughn?" Sydney asked, her face growing concerned.  
  
"Dude, you look like someone ran over your dog..." Eric joked, then saw his best friends face pale.  
  
"Oh my gawd...what happened to Donovan?" Eric said, getting serious.  
  
"Ah...I just go a call from my neighbor. Apparently Donovan got out of my yard going after a cat and chased it up a woodpile, but he didn't make it. The woodpile fell on top of him. They had to dig him out. He's in the hospital right now. I just had to okay a surgery for him...for something, I think to save his life." Vaughn said in a disbelieving voice, his face gaunt, and eyes full of fear.  
{#}  
  
An: There's the next chapter! Another little cliffhanger. Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think!! I'd really love them and would be your best friend forever!!! Please!!!?? Thanx!! 


	4. Fourth Chapter

D: J.J. and co.'s. Not mine.  
An: Here's the next chapter, sorry it's been such a long time. From trying to cope with my uncle's death, catching up with school I missed because of it, and still in ticked off shock from the finale it's been a rough week and a half. But here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. Drop me a review or two (or more!!;) and tell me what you think!  
{#}  
[previously]  
  
"Donovan got out of my yard...the wood fell on top of him..they had to dig him out."  
[Now]  
  
'He shall cover thee with his feathers, and under his wings shalt  
  
thou trust; his truth shall be thy shield and buckler.'  
  
~psalm 91:4  
"He's in the hospital. I had to tell them to authorize a surgery." Vaughn said still in shock, repeating the same thing again.  
  
"What type of surgery Vaughn?" Sydney said softly, voice full of concern.  
  
"Uh,..something about putting pins in his hind leg. He's unconscious too from a hit to the head." Vaughn said evenly, swallowing hard. Sydney's face twisted up in pity.  
  
"Poor thing. Go see him." Sydney said, touching his hand.  
  
"No..he'll be in surgery for at least an hour or so. Then out of it for awhile. They said in a couple hours or so." Vaughn said defeated.  
  
"I know he's just a dog...but that's my little buddy." Vaughn revealed, getting a choked voice.  
  
"Oh...we totally understand Mike. We all love Donny. He's the best." Eric sympathized. Sydney got Vaughn to eat something before she left to go home, done for the day. She wished Vaughn luck and concern for Donovan then made sure he'd call to update her on his condition.  
  
When the 'escort' dropped her off, she had a plan set in her mind that would cheer her handler up. At least a little anyways. She made a call, then had Will run an errand for her.  
  
That evening when Vaughn stopped by Tender Hearts Emergency Animal Hospital to visit his dog, he found Donovan in a middle level air circulatory/warmer cage...with a special treat.  
  
"What's this?" Vaughn asked after patting the groggy Donovan.  
  
"It was delivered by a young gentleman about 2 hours ago. Shaggy light brown hair, 'bout your height. Glasses. Kinda cute." A nurse replied as she fiddled with the I.V. board and straightened the blanket under Donovan's bright green cast. The toy was a small squeaky stuffed doll.  
  
A clown.  
  
With BRIGHT red hair.  
  
"There was a note left on the cage door." The nurse said detaching it and handing it to Vaughn. He read it and smiled. It said :  
  
'To Donovan,  
  
In hopes to cheer you up and send you on the way to recovery so that my guardian angel may be at peace.  
  
Love, Lola  
  
He kept the note and gently tucked the clown toy back next to Donovan's head where he laid his head on it. It squeaked a little as Vaughn visited with him a little longer. He found out that he gets to bring him home the next afternoon.  
  
When he got home and settled after dinner he called Sydney's phone. She answered on the 2nd ring.  
  
"Hey, thanks. Donovan loves his little clown. He lays his head on it." Vaughn said with a smile.  
  
"Your welcome. Guess I know how he's feeling in away. How's he doing?" she asked, lying back in her bed.  
  
"Good. A little groggy on meds and he was in the air chamber, a little shock-y after the emergency surgery, but happy. He gets to come home tomorrow. Don't know how I'll deal with him, being gone at work all the time." Vaughn said, realizing his situation.  
  
"Well..I'll take care of him." Sydney said, evenly, like it was an everyday thing.  
  
"What?!" Vaughn exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"Well...why not? I'm pretty much house-ridden till I get my walking cast. I'm not going in to HQ any time soon. I'll be home the whole time. I can watch him." Sydney explained logically. Vaughn thought about it forwards and backwards trying to find any reason not to go with it. When he didn't find any, he smiled.  
  
"Well..I can't find any reason not to let Donovan over, that way I'd be a little more relaxed. Just going about getting him there will take a little planning." Vaughn said, trying to figure out a workable plan. An hour later they had a story all planned out.  
  
"So, Will is going to pick up his 'cousin's' dog, to care for him since his cousin's away on vacation. Will had been feeding the dog for his 'cousin' while he was away. Eric will get the paperwork out just in case. Seem set?" Sydney asked with a yawn.  
  
"Yep..it's getting late and you're probably exhausted from having to be out and about today. Have a good night, Sydney. Take care." Vaughn said, stifling a yawn himself.  
  
"I will...and you too. Bye." She said sweetly before hanging up. She fell asleep with a smile, thinking about Vaughn.  
  
The next day Donovan came home to stay with Sydney and Sydney instantly fell in love with the canine.  
  
Over the next 2 weeks, both cripples lounged about the house, movie watching, reading and snoozing. Francie wasn't completely thrilled to have the slobbering dog underfoot, but took pity on the poor mutt. By a week in she was preparing special dinners for the 'little prince'. Vaughn was mortified that his dog was gonna come home 10 pounds heavier and spoiled rotten.  
  
On the day Sydney went in to receive her walking cast, Will carrying her the whole time, Francie staid with Donovan. Sydney gritt her teeth as they re-x-rayed her ankle and began the work of molding a walking cast to her. This time they gave her a walking cane instead of just crutches. In 48 hours she would start walking a little by little till she was just using the cane. Then after 1 week she should be walking on it like a pro. Will carried her up to HQ to stop by her desk. As he was walking in they ran into Jack and Vaughn rushing by.  
  
"Hey Syd! Got your cast on now? What'd the doctor say about your ankle?" Vaughn said, smiling at her.  
  
"Hi dad...Vaughn. He said I'm healing nicely, maybe only 4 weeks in this thing, then to therapy." She said, happy she was moving faster.  
  
"Well, since you're hare, come to the meeting. It's on the information from Mr. Castello. He'll be there too." Jack said, a glint in his eye. He didn't exactly LIKE the man, if only for the fact that he put his only daughter in all this misery.  
  
"Great. Will, I'll have my dad take me home. Go ahead. Tell Francie I'm having lunch with him." Sydney said, letting him pass her off to Vaughn, who smiled like a little kid who just got permission to raid the biggest candy store.  
  
"Sure. See you later Syd. Bye Mike..Mr. Bristow." Will said, leaving to check his desk, then to home. Vaughn carried Sydney as they left to the meeting. The meeting went over all that Mr. Castello could give the CIA; a huge step towards the takedown of SD-6 and all the Alliances.  
  
After the meeting, Mr. Castello got permission to apologize personally to Sydney whose reply was.. Well, different.  
  
"Actually, I want to thank you for getting me some vacation time...and it's not all that bad. I LOVE everyone pampering me for a change." Sydney gazed at Vaughn, thinking how much he actually did do for her. He was always there, protecting her and being there for her whenever she needed him. Guardian Angel was a perfect title he deserved. She turned red at her thought. Mr. Castello watched this than leaned in.  
  
"You may have been 'playing' fiancé's but let me tell you..you two didn't have to 'act' all that much. You're very good at it NATURALLY already." He teased, seeing how she blushed.  
  
"Thank you. And...maybe once I'm all healed up I can take you up on that dance." She replied kindly.  
  
"At the wedding, I'll bet." He said winking. Sydney just smiled bigger.  
  
So for the next couple days Syd was still house ridden..By the following week she was back to work. With a lot of help from the cane and kind people helping her out. Donovan went home shortly after, he himself getting around well. The next couple of weeks went swiftly for Sydney as she got comfortable in her 'light' duty status in both SD-6 and the CIA. She was eventually walking around on her cast like it was another shoe, like predicted.  
  
She got her cast removed and a brace type bandage replaced it as she began therapy. And she bounced back faster than even she expected; back to field status in just over 3 weeks, with only a small brace to wear for protection.  
  
Donovan healed up well and lost some of those pounds put on from his stay with Sydney. Vaughn made sure to run him on his jogs where he frequently 'ran into' Sydney as she was doing her therapy runs.  
  
Another thing that was making it's way together was Francie's "Open Mike Night". It was starting to become a big event. And Francie found a little...secret about Sydney she or anyone for that matter never noticed before.  
  
Francie had come home one afternoon to find Sydney working on her exercises with head phones on. Francie stood there frozen as Sydney sang the most beautiful version of 'Angel' by Sarah McLacklin. She was so moved by how pretty Syd's voice was, she got teary-eyed. Will came in next and he too was mesmerized.  
  
Finally Sydney turned and yelped, jumping a little at seeing them standing there staring at her. She took off her headphones and slowly caught her breath.  
  
"Hey! I didn't hear you come in!..What?" she asked getting worried that they were still standing there not moving.  
  
"Th-that was..." Will stared, shaking his head in shock.  
  
"Absolutely BEAUTIFUL!! Sydney!?! Where'd THAT come from?! How come you didn't tell me you could SING like that?!?" Francie finished, wiping a lone tear away and going over to her. Sydney just nibbled her lip, shrugging.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think it's all that special." Sydney mumbled. Will huffed in disbelief.  
  
"Sydney! You're great! You definitely need to sing at Francie's O.M.N.!" Will said, shocked she didn't believe in herself.  
  
"What's this?!" Francie said, picking up a medium sized notebook with writings filling half of it.  
  
"Oh...just some things..some stuff I wrote...no biggy." Sydney said, trying to reach for it. Francie held onto reading it like a nosey friend would.  
  
"Syd!?! This is fabulous! YOU wrote this?!" Francie exclaimed. Sydney blushed and nodded meekly.  
  
"This is perfect! My BEST friend is a closet singer AND songwriter! Move over Jewel, here comes Sydney!" Francie exclaimed, smiling as she flipped more through the pages. It dated back to her college years. Francie nodded at Sydney.  
  
"You, my friend, are singing at my O.M.N. No buts." Francie said, ending the conversation there.  
  
So Sydney was now practicing at home and when she ever got to be alone at the restaurant when Francie closed. Her life was returning back to like it was before the accident, except with her practicing her songs with Francie's house band a few nights a week.  
  
Then the big day came. The day Sydney had been fighting for and lost SO much for. The day the CIA and other agencies took down the Alliance. All 12 cells. And Sydney and Vaughn, with Eric close by, raided SD-6, taking it down.  
  
Also, Sydney and Vaughn's relationship became VERY much closer. But, unbeknownst to anyone, Francie was murdered and replaced by a 'double'. With Sloane and Sark still out free, Sydney realized the night after her and Vaughn didn't quite make it to dinner, that her fight wasn't over.  
  
With Evil Francie in place, Sloane and Sark were still very much in the game. And because of the Evil Francie in place, Sydney and Will began to notice Francie acting oddly.  
  
One morning Sydney woke up on a rare day off, to an empty bed. She got a confused look on her face till she made her way to the kitchen and could hear before she saw Vaughn and Will fighting. Over the cereal box toy.  
  
"Dude..just cause your like..Syd's betrothed or whatever doesn't give you precedence over the bobble head toy! It's mine fair and square!" Will threatened.  
  
"How? I poured my bowl first. That means I get the toy. It's like..calling shot-gun." Vaughn defended.  
  
"No...no way. I'VE lived here longer than you've been here. Seniority rules." Will said back. Sydney couldn't help playing along.  
  
"Oh Boys!..let's stop fighting. Besides..I bought the Kix. Therefore, the Goofy bobble head toy is..MIO!" Sydney said motherly, reaching into the box expertly and pulling out the toy.  
  
"Oh..cute!" Sydney said girly, playing with her new toy as both 'Boys' finished their cereal sullenly. Will couldn't help but stick his tongue out at Vaughn.  
  
"Hey! Syd?! He stuck his tongue out at me!" Vaughn cried, pointing. Sydney just rolled her eyes and turned to Francie. Her face dropped and she looked thoroughly lost. Francie looked up at her sudden face.  
  
"What is it?" Francie asked evenly.  
  
"You're eating an orange?" Sydney pointed out slowly. Francie looked at her then the orange, not getting it.  
  
"Yeah...it's breakfast." Francie said evenly again.  
  
"You NEVER eat oranges, not matter WHAT meal of the day. You hate getting all the pulpy stuff in your teeth." Sydney pointed out to her. Francie froze, but then smiled, devilishly almost.  
  
"I changed my mind. It doesn't bother me so much anymore. Girls gotta get her Vitamin C." Francie said, passing by her and leaving to her room like that explained everything. Vaughn and Will witnessed this, Sydney giving them a confused/worried look.  
  
Sydney's phone going off snapped her from her thought as she answered it. Then Vaughn's went off.  
  
"Hey bud, it's me..need you in HQ. Something's up...can you tell Sydney too?" Eric asked, knowing wherever one of them is, the other's not far off.  
  
"Uh..she's talking to Jack right now actually." Vaughn revealed. Eric just snorted.  
  
"He's like 10 ft. from me. We should have just called ONE of you. Saved some minutes. Alright,.see ya' soon man." Eric said hanging up. Jack hung up then too.  
  
"That was Eric. Did your dad say to come in...that something's up?" Vaughn asked as Sydney came over.  
  
"Yeah. Something to do with my moms 'empire'." Sydney said. They got dressed then left to the J.T.F. within a half-hour. When they arrived, everyone was a little bit busier. Kendall met up with them.  
  
"Good, you're both here, we received intel that Sloane and Sark are starting to try to take over Derevko's empire in her absence. Your mother is NOT very comfortable with this since if he succeeded...a LOT of important people around the world would be in danger from BOTH sides. Jack's down with her now trying to put everything together. She might have to make an 'appearance'." Kendall stated briefly.  
  
"Release her again? On another mission?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Precisely...there is a place in Russia where you mom has some very important belongings that she'd wanted to retrieve for some time now. Seems like a good time for her to go get it, making her appearance. You're on her team." Kendall announced to Vaughn.  
  
"Me, sir?" Vaughn asked, not sure about why.  
  
"Irina asked for you personally. Apparently, she trusts you. You, Jack, and Sydney." Kendall pointed out. Vaughn didn't know how to take that.  
  
They made their way to Irina's cell to find Jack on the Inside at a table with different maps and photos strewn all about. The guards let Syd and Vaughn in and they joined in the planning.  
  
A few hours later Eric came to escort Marshall who was gonna go over some 'gadgets' they'd be using. Marshall saw the 'family' and smiled, going off on one of his rants.  
  
"Wow...all sitting together...all you need is a turkey and some trimmings..you'd be set." Marshall mumbled out. Jack growled, Syd smirked, and Irina smiled truly.  
  
"Or a deck of cards." Eric murmured, finally getting Vaughn to smirk.  
  
"Ahem."Jack interrupted, getting them back to work. Eric was also going as the point man. The mission was set in 2 days.  
  
"Teach them to mess with what's not THEIRS. They didn't work for YEARS creating." Irina told Sydney as she was out on her walk, mumbling almost to herself. Sydney just smiled at that, not sure if it was a good or bad that she had 'created' it.  
  
"Mom, why'd you ask for Vaughn on this mission?" Sydney asked finally. "I was wondering when you'd get to that..because he is the only one I know that will keep you safe and protect you wholly, with nothing else on his mind to...distract him." Irina stated.  
  
"But dad's gonna be there. And you...oh, I see. He'll be distracted by you and vise-versa." Sydney put together.  
  
"Even if neither of us wants to admit it." Irina finished, smiling sadly/shyly at her daughter.  
  
"I've seen those looks..between you two. Little...moments." Sydney revealed quietly, dimpling at the girly type of conversation she was having. Irina just nodded some more, smiling a little more. She could only shrug.  
  
Sydney didn't stay long with her mom and afterwards her and Vaughn went out for dinner.  
  
"What do you think the belongings are your mom wants so badly?" Vaughn asked, picking her brain instead of his own for awhile. Sydney shrugged.  
  
"The way she's attached to those earrings..probably something personal." Sydney said. Vaughn nodded at the good guess.  
  
"Do you think it has anything to do with you..or your father?" Vaughn asked softly. Sydney thought for a moment.  
  
"Maybe." She softly returned, not wanting to put too much hope in her voice. She'd hate to be disappointed. He didn't push any further.  
  
2 days later Jack, Irina, Sydney, Vaughn, Eric and 2 other agents left for Russia. The two agents would play Irina's 'men' as if she was still out and running things. Kendall and Jack had convinced Irina to bring 2 agents that Sloane wouldn't recognize if they happened to be found out. Eric ran point- ops while Jack, Sydney, and Vaughn sat on the ready to charge in on the smallest sign of trouble. That came before Irina could get through her own front door of her pueblo home.  
  
"This is MY house!" she threatened, instantly hitting the anger button. This pueblo had been in her family for generations. It was said without being said that no one messed with it, not one trespassed. It was like when you didn't have to worry about locking you doors in a church parking lot. Almost sacred. And now she was denied entrance on her own land.  
  
Jack instantly noticed his ex-wife's mood change.  
  
"You DARE trespass on my family's home...that's-that's..WRONG!" Irina boiled, not able to see straight let alone speak.  
  
"She's losing it. She's gonna do something that'll jeopardize this whole mission!" Sydney pointed out.  
  
"We can't go out till it's absolutely necessary. Once Sloane sees us, he'll know she's with the CIA; he'll have her killed on the spot." Jack said tersely, barely able to hold back himself.  
  
"Oh...dear Irina...this isn't yours anymore...I decided to move in and take over..since you decided to disappear whereEVER you ran off to. Go back, you don't belong here anymore." Sloane said over the phone to her that one of the guards there had given to her.  
  
"Your making a huge mistake...there's a lot...a LOT of s**t you can take from me, steal from me, do to me..but not this. You'll be sorry...I SWEAR it! You don't even KNOW what they've got on you already. My own DAUGHTER will take you down herself...with ME right by her side!" Irina seethed into the phone. Sloane startled, then realized what she inadvertently revealed. Jack cursed.  
  
"She told him! Let's go! He'll have her killed right on the spot!" Jack yelled jumping out the van.  
  
"You...you little.TRAITOR!! You're working for the CIA! You sold us out!" Sloane said through clenched teeth then hung up, then dialed a number.  
  
"Destroy it! Everything! Kill WHOEVER is on sight!" he hollered then slammed his phone down, Sark right next to him in shock. He'd been Irina's right hand man for YEARS. He never saw this coming. He KNEW about her soft spot for her family, but THIS? Then he froze. He knew her soft spot. Family.  
  
He had a plan forming, a way to get back at Irina for her betrayal on him. He' been waiting for her to show herself for awhile now. And now she's chosen the other side.  
  
He'd beat her at her own game.  
  
After all, she'd taught him everything he knew.  
{#}  
  
An: There's another little cliffhanger. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any questions. Next chapter should be up as soon as possible, but I do have finals coming for school and all. And helping out my aunt. Don't forget to review; I'll see ya next time! Thanx! 


	5. Fifth Chapter

D: Not mine. Don't I wish, I would have NOT written a certain someone.MARRIED!!! So, don't sue. Got nada.  
An: Here's an update, I know it's quite later than expected. I blame it on finale shock, rather nasty tantrums, and long moments of denial and drowning myself in ff.net fics to try and recover. It's working a little. But doing this fic sure helps, so here's the next chapter. Hopefully it'll help you forget that DAMN ring!! An: +"."+ means person is speaking in Russian.  
{#}  
Suddenly the guards took steps back and raised their hidden guns, taking out the CIA agents beside Irina. You could hear very faintly, choppers that seemed to be closing in to the pueblo. Jack and Vaughn busted around the wall, taking the two guards out. Jack grabbed Irina and they all piled behind the opening gate's walls.  
  
"NO! No, no, no! Not HERE! This is my HOME! This...BLOODshed doesn't touch here!" Irina screamed, tears falling. Sydney and Vaughn gaped. They just witnessed Irina's breaking point.  
  
Family.  
  
"This is your pueblo you told me about?" Jack asked breathlessly. She only nodded, wiping her tears off and setting her jaw.  
  
"They WON'T have it. I WON'T let them. M-my PARENTS! And grandparents! Aunts and Uncles! From at least 4 generations back, Jack!! They're ALL here!" Irina said, her voice trembling.  
  
"How BIG is this place? They're all buried here?" Vaughn asked. Irina thought briefly.  
  
"About 300 acres or so. And yes. Up on the hill top plains, next to our church." Irina said.  
  
"I believe they're coming. We need to get in there. Whatever you were going to get. Now that you cover's blown before you even made it through the gates." Sydney pointed out.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to go this way. She was just supposed to make an appearance." Eric commented working overtime to accommodate the new situation.  
  
"They stepped WAY over bounds." Jack said as he led them through the gates and up the path to the main homestead.  
  
It was gorgeous. Sydney couldn't believe how big it was. It must have stretched out over a ½ acre alone, just the house structure! Off to the right, off a little in the distance, you could see a huge barn with horses stalled around it and chickens bustling about.  
  
"Mom, who runs the pueblo while you're gone?" Sydney asked as they crept into the house.  
  
"The workers. The one's who are practically like family here. They go back generations as well. Right now it's Misha and Tatyana. They're in the main house. Sashenka is in the barn room. And Yeva and Bohdana are at the church cottage flat." Irina listed off as she got tenser and tenser. Jack could see her fists getting tighter.  
  
"Irina. Ease up. You're about to snap." Jack offered softly, resting his hand on her elbow lightly.  
  
"Ease up?!? Jackson David Bristow, I am currently CREEPING around my OWN family home where some IDIOTS of that little..TROLL..are lurking about! Not to mention that I can't FIND my hands that are almost like FAMILY to me! Once you've been in a situation like this and been CALM throughout it, back OFF!" She chewed out. Vaughn's mouth was almost completely wide open at this interaction. Sydney smirked from the dumbfounded look on her father's face. Eric mumbled in the earpiece.  
  
"God I'd hate to see her in child labor." And you could see Vaughn nod his head in agreement.  
  
"Okay..maybe they were escorted off the land. We'll find them." Jack said after he blinked past the sense of de-ja-vous and back to reality.  
  
Just then you could hear muffled voices and pounding from somewhere below the kitchen's dining area.  
  
"The cellar!" Irina chirped, running through the swing doors into the massive kitchen. She sprinted to the corner of the room, just below the breakfast nook and ripped back the multi-colored rug. There, she felt for the hidden latch and yanked open the door.  
  
+"Misha?! Tatyana?! You down there? Yeva? Bohdana? It's me..Angel. Please answer me!"+ Irina called in Russian.  
  
Suddenly an elderly man poked his head up, blinking in the light.  
  
"Misha!" Irina called happily, immediately pulling him up. Vaughn and Jack jumped over to help. Next was Tatyana, who hugged and kissed Irina like a grandmother. Then Yeva and Bohdana, who were a few years younger than Irina's age. With...  
  
+"Whose this?"+ Irina said as a little girl around 5 years old was handed to her.  
  
+"That's Alanah Yeva. Our little miracle. Our daughter."+ Bohdana said, kissing her little girl's nose as Irina handed her back.  
  
+"You had a baby?! After all those years of trying?! That's wonderful!"+ Irina said, tickling the little girl's cheek. Then Irina noticed one of her hands missing.  
  
"Sashenka?!" Irina said, rushing past everyone and down the hall. Sydney followed with Vaughn close behind. Jack stayed with the hands there. Irina led Sydney and Vaughn through hallways, past bedrooms, a library, a den, out a side door into a sun room patio through a vegetable garden and across a short hill, spreading the chickens about, running into the barn. Sydney was trying to catch up and talk some sense into her mother.  
  
"Mom!! There..could be..more..IDIOTS!" Sydney tried yelling, desperate to get her mother to stop to think just a moment. But Irina kept going into the barn where she slid to a halt.  
  
+"Sashenka?! Where are you?! Sashenka!? It's Angel..do you hear me?"+ Irina yelled desperately as Vaughn and Sydney watched her look all about, the horses looking on interested. Then she heard a familiar cough.  
  
+"Dear child, stop squealing like a lost lamb, I'm right here in Alexi's stall."+ a voice, old but kind, spoke out. She rushed over to a big black stallion's stall, kissed his velvet nose, then shooed him away and opened it to produce an elder man a little slow when moving but with bright green/gray eyes.  
  
+"Sashenka. My you SCARED me when I didn't find you with the others."+ Irina said hugging him after she closed the stall door behind him.  
  
+"Alexi's looking older in his years. Still the mighty protector I take it, since you hid there knowing he wouldn't let any strangers pass by him to get to you."+ Irina pointed out, taking his arm to help him to Sydney and Vaughn.  
  
+"Yes, gonna have a son or daughter any day now, we expect. See the looker in the last stall? She's a beauty, isn't she?"+ he said, pointing to a gorgeous Dapple Gray.  
  
+"And who are these two young ones..so suited up?"+ Sashenka asked, nodding to Vaughn and Sydney. Irina eyed them and shook her head no.  
  
"I'll tell them who you are all at once. It's...been a few years since I've been here last...and I left on a little shaky terms." Irina told Sydney. She just nodded and smiled kindly at the man.  
  
+"I'm Sydney. This is V-...Michael."+ Sydney said nicely.  
  
+"Oh, she speaks Russian..and she looks remarkably like you Angel..but we'll hear all about it soon enough, yes?"+ Sashenka said, winking at Sydney who could only blush.  
  
They made their way back to the main house, Vaughn and Sydney checking out the perimeter, looking for any more of Sloane's men. Once back inside, Irina found everyone waiting around the kitchen; Tatyana passing out glasses of water, and Alanah in...Jack's lap, giggling as she played with his face. Jack sat smiling and playing away with this little girl, lost in their own world. Sydney just gazed on, totally shocked.  
  
"This day just gets weirder and weirder with your parents Syd." Vaughn commented in her ear.  
  
"TELL me about it!" Sydney quipped back.  
  
"Eric, are there anymore of Sloane's men about?" Vaughn checked.  
  
"Nope. All clear. Donald's and Whitikar are alive and well too. The gunshots didn't penetrate the vests but Donalds is having a tough time breathing and Whitikar was out for a moment or two." Eric relayed.  
  
"Get them to the hospital. We're good here. Don't come back without them." Vaughn said.  
  
"Sure thing, man. Semper Fi. Be back soon." Eric commented in the comm before disconnecting and going to cellular phone mode of communication. Jack, Vaughn, Sydney, and Irina pulled out their com links then too. Well, Alanah had already yanked Jacks out but he couldn't be mad.  
+"My daughter LOVE'S him! She became instantly attracted to him."+ Bohdana said, smiling as he sat watching them.  
  
+"Yeah, must have been contagious. Same thing happened to me a time ago."+ Irina said, eyeing Jack a moment before she moved on. Jack set the little girl down, getting serious.  
  
"We don't have a lot of time Irina. We heard choppers out earlier." Jack reminded.  
  
"What are they waiting for?" Sydney wondered, taking a drink of water that was offered. Vaughn pulled a chair out gentlemanly for her to sit before he too sat down.  
  
"They're waiting. To see if we have back up." Jack stated, eyeing Irina.  
  
"They won't get their chance, will they Jack?" Irina challenged her voice getting anxious. He shook his head.  
  
"They're on stand by Irina. But we still don't know exactly where Sloane's at. One could be closer than the other." Jack explained, trying not to have her panic. She nodded understanding and took action. She turned to Misha, smiling.  
  
+"I guess I owe you all an explanation. These are agents of the US, where I've been for the past few months. This is Michael Vaughn..and this is Jack Bristow, my ex-husband. And this...is Sydney. Our daughter."+ Irina explained, seeing all the eyebrows raise. Sydney couldn't help but blush.  
  
"They never knew about your family?" Vaughn asked curiously.  
  
"They knew I came and went..they knew I had married..that something happened where I 'lost' it all..they never asked. And I never told. For their safety and my own family's. I just couldn't tell, something I hold so close I couldn't share it with these people who are like family to me." Irina said with watery eyes, trying to make Jack and Sydney understand.  
  
"Irina...we must go." Jack said getting up.  
  
"Yes.okay. I'll get what I came for and explain to them to keep quiet. They always do anyways." Irina said turning to her workers. She explained quickly and they nodded, understanding. Then she took off down the hall, with Sydney following close behind.  
  
"I wanted to show you this place. A place of my past, my REAL past. Part of who I was.. Still am. And it's yours too. From the moment you were born. And it always will be." Irina revealed as she made her way into the hall that led to the bedrooms. They entered what appeared to be the largest of all the bedrooms..excluding the master suite.  
  
"This was your room." Sydney said, looking all about.  
  
"Yes." Irina answered, watching her daughter gaze about with big exploring eyes. She reached out, running her hand gently along the dresser bureau and picked up a picture of an older couple holding a young girl of about 10 in their arms.  
  
"Are these...my grandparents?" Sydney said in a whisper, smiling. Irina nodded from her place near the back wall. Sydney smiled at the photo.  
"Keep it baby." Irina said from over her shoulder as she felt along the wall with her hands.  
  
"Oh no. I couldn't." Sydney said, shaking her head.  
  
"Go ahead. I was the only child here. They've got tons of photos of the three of us together. It's yours." Irina said, concentrating until she found the latch and opened the hidden partition to reveal a small safe. She quickly spun the dial and opened it, smiling as she saw the worn leathery envelope with the small wooden antique music box. She wrapped the box up in a thick cloth from a drawer and placed that and the envelope into her shoulder bag. She re-closed the safe, set the wall back and turned to Sydney.  
  
"Let's go." She said, taking Sydney's free hand and hurrying back to the kitchen.  
  
"We just got a call. There's some rouge choppers coming. Our guys will intercept them, but it'll be a close call. We're 10 minutes away and they're about 5. We need to move." Jack announced.  
  
"Jack. They WON'T touch my home, right?" Irina said with a warning tone. Jack eyed her warily, then answered lowly.  
  
"I don't know." He said, gathering up his things, nodding towards the workers, especially the little girl, and ushered Sydney and Vaughn out. Irina turned to her 'family' and smiled, hugging all of them quickly.  
  
+"I love you all. I miss you terribly, but I must go. Trouble is coming, but we've got backup to keep you safe. I'll see you all again, promise. And it's lovely meeting you, little girl. Bye now. Take care of my pueblo."+ she said in a soft voice, then took off with Jack following her.  
  
As they were making their way out, they saw Sloane's men advancing.  
  
"He'll be wise not to upset Derevko by even TOUCHING her family home." Vaughn said to Eric, who had just gotten to the pickup point after getting back from the hospital. They had climbed in and took off, just to see the CIA back-up chase off Sloane's threat. Irina exhaled wearily, smiling pleasingly at Jack. Mission accomplished in her eyes.  
  
"You were flirting with that girl, Jack." Irina purred out teasingly a little while later. Jack just harrumphed and rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly.  
  
"What?! Who? How old was this 'girl'?" Weiss asked, ears perking up. Vaughn smirked and Sydney grinned.  
  
"Like..5 years old. She had him wrapped around her little finger in a minute flat." Sydney giggled. Weiss chuckled at that as Jack could only shrug. Irina just laughed.  
  
"They've tried for so long to have a child. I thought they'd never have children. What an adorable miracle she was." Irina said to no one in particular. They got home late that night, the two injured agents coming home by an army medic airplane. Irina was placed back into custody, but with her belongings. She was allowed to keep them, but she had to reveal what she had extracted from Russia.  
  
So, about a day after they got back, she had Sydney and Jack brought in to go over the belongings. They sat around the table once again as Irina pulled open the envelope.  
  
"These are documents, official documents of practically everything in my life." Irina started off. She pulled out a stack of different papers, in different stages of ware.  
  
"This is my citizenship certificate." She first said, slipping out a paper. Sydney, wide eyed at everything, gently took it. She gazed over it, then her brow furrowed.  
  
"Why do you have this and not a birth certificate? And why is your birth date in quotations?" Sydney asked confused. Irina smiled.  
  
"Your very observant. I was going to get to that in a minute..well, it's like this because that's my guessed birth date." Irina said softly, catching both their stares.  
{#}  
  
An: there it is!! Did I leave it at a sort of cliffhanger? At least it will keep you scratching your heads a little bit. PLEASE review and tell me what you think or if you have any questions or ideas. Thanx! 


	6. Sixth Chapter

D: Not mine. J. J. and all them's. Got nothin'. Don't bother.  
An: Here's the next chapter!! Hope the little cliffy last chapter stumped a few of you. I'll explain what it's all about in this chapter. Remember, this is all AU, some of the info. on people's history is all made up, so don't take it seriously with the show. Some of it is not known to anybody so I just had fun filling in the blanks. So, hopefully you'll be able to enjoy this!  
{#}  
[previously]  
  
"Why is your birth date in quotations?." Sydney asked.  
"Because, that's my guessed birth date." Irina responded.  
[Now]  
"Guessed? Doesn't your mother know when she gave birth to you?" Jack asked, not understanding.  
  
"She didn't 'give birth' to me..I was adopted when I was 9 years old. But they ARE my parents. Always will be." Irina revealed. Sydney gaped. So did Jack.  
  
"I didn't know that." Jack said.  
  
"Well, I didn't know until I was much older myself. When my parents finally passed on and I had to go through all the legal troubles with keeping my pueblo." Irina said.  
  
"But you were 9 years old..surely you have SOME memories of before you were adopted." Sydney suggested, still confused. Irina could only shrug.  
  
"I don't really...my birth date was guessed because when I went into the orphanage in Russia, they didn't know my age..they guessed how old in years..and subtracted that from the date I was entered into the orphanage records, January 10, 1963..so my birth date was put as January 10, 1955. When I was adopted, I was 9. But I don't have any memories...it's recorded that I was found wandering, crying for my mother. For my mother..and someone named Yelena. A schoolboy of about 14 found me; took me home where his parents took me to the local authorities. They searched all over for my mother until taking me to the orphanage late that night. For months the orphanage then searched as well, but nothing came up. And I don't remember much of anything. Just some flashes of people's faces...I'm not even sure if those are possibly from people at the orphanage. One is of a little girl..shorter than me, calling me by my name." Irina shared, getting a little bit of a far away look.  
  
"Wow...you've never tried to look again?" Sydney asked softly. Irina smiled motherly at Sydney placing her hand over Sydney's.  
  
"I didn't need to. I had a home..wonderful parents..they tried, I just don't remember anything." Irina answered, letting it drop there. Next she produced a birth certificate.  
  
"And this is your birth certificate." Irina said smiling and handing Sydney her birth certificate.  
  
"But, I have that. How'd you get it?" Jack said, getting upset.  
  
"You have hers, with Laura being her mother's name. This one has my true name, with Sydney's true full name. Remember when we just put the initial 'A' cause I told you the women in my family had middle names with 'A'? Well, I had her middle name already chosen, just didn't put it on the certificate you've got." Irina explained. Sydney looked at her REAL birth certificate and gazed as another part of her life unfolded itself. At 'mother's name' it said: Irina Anashka Derevko. And her name: Sydney Alewndra Bristow. {pronounced: Ah-lawn-drah}  
  
"Alewndra? How'd you come up with that pretty name? What does it mean?" Sydney asked curiously.  
  
"Alewndra is the Russian form of Alexandra, from Alexander..The defender of man. Kind of ironic how it's appropriate NOW." Irina shared, smiling at Sydney. Sydney grinned and nodded.  
  
"Alewndra..Sydney Alewndra Bristow..that's pretty. I love it!" Sydney said, face all dimpled as she gazed at it.  
  
"Jack?" Irina asked, biting her lip. After all, she was THEIR child.  
  
"It's perfect." He answered, smiling slightly at Sydney.  
  
"Fits you well." He commented.  
  
"The rest is legal stuff...my adoption papers, the pueblo deed to me and my heirs, my estate, medical papers. Stuff like that." Irina said, shuffling through some, letting Jack and Sydney browse through them.  
  
"Says here they tried some psychologist on you? Therapy?" Jack asked as he looked over some medical documents.  
  
"Something like that. I was maybe..11 or 12. I kept having those horrible nightmares, crying for my mother, my real mother since I called her 'mamashka'..and to some girl named Yelena. They just wanted to help me out. They didn't know what else to do." Irina said, her face frowning at the memories.  
  
"How do you know Yelena is a 'girl', not a woman...like an aunt or something?" Sydney asked. Irina froze. She furrowed her brow in thought.  
  
"I..I don't know. I just always thought of her as a 'little girl'. That's what I feel I know her as. You know...now one's ever asked me that?! Not even those doctors!" Irina said surprised, smiling at Sydney. Sydney just shrugged.  
  
"Gosh mom, what a child hood." Sydney mumbled seeing all the documents and files out in front of her.  
  
"I loved my life growing up..I don't remember much of before...before the adoption. To me it started from there. After that it was wonderful." Irina said truthfully. Jack's brow furrowed. Irina saw this and studied him.  
  
"Jack,..what is it?" Irina said finally. He looked up at her, locking his eyes with hers. Finally he exhaled.  
  
"It just doesn't make sense..why a 9 year old doesn't remember where they come from..who they are..what happened. Younger yes. That'd be more plausible. But...9 years old, that's hard to understand." He said, eyeing her. Irina nodded, understanding his logic.  
  
"The doctors said that..that something tragic must have happened. To cause me to block it all out. I still have flashes..memories that couldn't be from my new family. But that's it." Irina stated in a small voice. He nodded afraid for Irina for the first time. Not knowing where you came from on top of knowing that it could all be because of some horrific tragedy costing her her loved ones. Possibly her parents and maybe a sibling.  
  
"Mom, what do you think of regression therapy?" Sydney softly asked. Irina looked frightened a moment.  
  
"I did it. It's completely safe." Sydney added in. Irina gulped pursing her lips.  
  
"I'll think about it." Irina said in a whisper. Jack couldn't believe it, but he felt proud of his ex-wife for even thinking about the idea. The rest of the papers were put away, Irina giving Jack her citizenship papers to put on record and the copy of Sydney's birth certificate to her to put at home.  
  
"What's in the box?" Sydney asked next, really curious now.  
  
"That has some of my most precious belongings." Irina said smiling as she opened the antique box and it began to play a melody. Sydney's eyes flashed in recognition.  
  
"You used to put me to sleep with that song!" Sydney exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. As MY mother did for me. It's a Russian song..VERY old." Irina said as she reached in to pull out something. She pulled out an old set of rings.  
  
"My parents' wedding rings. Papa and mama's." Irina explained setting them on the table. Sydney gazed at them with a small smile on her face.  
  
"And this was on me when I was found by the school boy." Irina said pulling out a necklace, white gold, with a charm/coin with a tiny inscription in Russian. But it was only half of the coin.  
  
"We have no idea where the other half is." She said softly fingering it.  
  
"It's the only thing from the past that I have. That and my first name." Irina stated.  
  
"May I?" Jack asked cautiously.  
  
"Of course." Irina smiled, smiling as he gingerly fingered it, looking it over.  
  
"Have you ever tried to trace the #'s to see where it was made, and how many? Maybe they have records or something." Jack asked. Irina shook her head no.  
  
"Can I research it?" Jack asked hesitantly. She got slightly teary eyed, confused.  
  
"But why? You'd DO that ...for ME?" Irina stated out. Jack eyed her.  
  
"Yes..I can tell that not knowing about where you are from is one of the reason's you're the way you are today. The walls you put up." Jack simply said, not afraid to tell the truth. Sydney nodded in agreement.  
  
"Bringing all these memories up and telling us all about your past..mom, that's gotta be tough. Seems to me you've NEVER done this before." Sydney answered, holding her mom's hand. Irina could only nod.  
  
"I'll probably start having those damn nightmares again." Irina mentioned, fingering her parents' rings.  
  
"What else is in there?" Sydney asked, seeing that the box wasn't empty.  
  
"Oh..well..MY wedding rings." Irina said, pushing her thoughts away and pulling out 2 rings that hooked together. Sydney recognized them from being on her mother's hand when she was little.  
  
"You still have those?" Jack asked, shocked. Irina's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Of course. Believe it or not, BRISTOW, they are VERY precious to me." Irina said a little bitterly. Sydney's eyebrows just raised as she watched her parents' face off in a stare once again.  
  
"But it was all fake." Jack bit back. Irina's jaw tensed and she placed both hands on the table leaning forward to pin Jack with her gaze.  
  
"The 'idea', so to speak, MIGHT have been, but not the ACT itself. It NEVER was and NEVER will be. Who you married MIGHT not have been me in name, but was me physically. Truthfully. That was all of me that day and ALL the days afterwards. How else do you think Sydney and..how Sydney came to be?" Irina snapped back, completely offended. She'd had enough of him trashing what she still held very sacred to her. Her family.  
  
Jack just swallowed, eyeing his former wife's angry tear filled eyes. He prided on that how now, he was able to tell if she was lying to him. Now, he almost wished he couldn't. Because she was telling him the God honest truth. He swallowed again and looked down.  
  
"I think that's all for now. We'll see to it that these get in a safe place." Sydney said suddenly, to break the tension.  
  
"I want my jewelry." Irina said, taking her parents rings, placing her moms on her ring finger and her father's on her thumb of her right hand. Then she took her own wedding rings and placed them on her left hand. She gave the envelope to Jack and held onto the music box.  
  
"Can this stay on my table here?" Irina asked softly.  
  
"We'll just check. I'll put these in a safety box too. Thanks mom..for sharing all this with us." Sydney said as she got up, giving her mom a hug.  
  
"My pleasure baby." Irina murmured back.  
  
"Good day Irina." Jack nodded awkwardly towards her. She nodded stiffly back.  
  
Jack and Sydney left, Jack going straight to tech-ops for them to investigate Irina's necklace.  
  
"Notify me as SOON as you get anything." Jack said sternly.  
  
In the meantime, he also started the search of where Irina came from, starting where the last document goes back to. Her entry papers into the orphanage. The JTF also got a lead on a front the KGB used to use in Russia to conduct important business. The believed Sloane and Sark might go there to pick up where the KGB left off.  
  
So Sydney, Vaughn, Eric, and a handful of field agents were going to be sent. It was about 2 weeks since Irina took them to her family's home, then revealed all of her past. And as thought, she did start having the nightmares again.  
  
Jack happened to walk in during one. To his dismay, he watched Irina toss about with the saddest look upon her face, crying out for 'Mamashka' and Yelena until she startled herself awake, gasping for breath. She calmed herself down then felt someone watching her. She looked up and saw Jack, gasping slightly.  
  
"Told you I'd get those again." She simply said, getting up and stretching a little.  
  
"You should really think about that regression therapy. They help a lot." Jack suggested, holding a case folder. Irina nodded then motioned to the folder.  
  
"News?" she asked crossing her arms comfortingly across her chest.  
  
"Well, we traced your necklace back. Seems that it was bought by a middle aged women..with 2 very young daughters. She gave each of them one half of this coin. The younger one was referred to by her as Yelena. The two girls were no more than a year apart,..but the older one was MUCH taller for her age. That's all we could get form the shop owner. He's quite old now, but still remembers the two little girls 'with dark hair and eyes' he says." Jack revealed, causing Irina to gasp and place a hand over her mouth, tears to her eyes. She mumbled slightly.  
  
"I..I..I must have a little..s-sister! Oh my!? Where could she be?!" Irina said, turning away, her hands trembling slightly.  
  
"Irina...I think you should do the regression therapy. We have intel in that we're not the only ones investigating your past. Sloane's going after your family." Jack said solemnly, watching as Irina grew concerned, then angry.  
  
"He won't HURT my family. Even if I remember them or not. I want to do the regression therapy. Now." Irina said evenly, her eyes ablaze.  
  
{#}  
  
An: There it is, my take on Irina's past. Not much of a cliffy, but hope you all enjoyed it!! I loved coming up with her past. Please read and review and tell me what you think!! I love it when I get reviews, they make my entire week!!! So please just click that little purple button, even if it's just to say hi!!! Thanx! 


	7. Seventh Chapter

D: Not mine. All J.J.'s  
  
An: Thanks sooo much for those of you who reviewed! They totally made my hellish week better what with all my finals and such. But guess what?.I'm going on vacation for Memorial Day with my family!! First time the whole families together in like 5 years or something!! Okay, here's an update for you, hope you all have a safe and happy Memorial Day and I'll get back to an update as soon as I get back!! Don't forget to review, pwetty pweeze?? With strawberries on top? (can you tell I have a strawberry fetish? Love them strawberries!!!!)  
  
AaN: Okay, once you read this you'll think it's VERY similar to other stories, but I assure you, this has been written for MONTHS!! I'm just NOW putting it up because I got the guts to do it, but I've had this story going since the mommy came back so don't think I'm copying anything. I like to say that ALL GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE, but I don't think I'm THAT great like everyone out there so I kind of take that with a grain of salt. But you'll understand all of what I just explained when you get finished with this chapter.  
  
{#}  
  
The next day after Irina found out Sloane was looking into her family and going after them she headed into a session of regression therapy to try to remember her past. And in doing that, try to protect a family she has no recollection of.  
  
Sydney and Jack watched on in the observation room as the doctor spoke calmly to Irina. And over the next hour, Irina's past came spilling out. She did have a little sister named Yelena. They are 1 year apart. She spoke about her father being an important figure in Russia..and VERY tall. And taking after him obviously, she was much taller for her age as a little girl, always getting people confused on how old she was. She remembered the day that tore her family apart.  
  
Someone murdered her father right in front of her. When she ran to find her mother and little sister, their home was set aflame, her father's body inside. Her mother came rushing from the pastures, running into the house to find her loving husband. After waiting for hours screaming and crying for her mother to come out, Irina finally just started to walk away..in a shock state, never knowing where her sister had ended up. She believed back then that she probably died in the fire, but now looking at the memory, she knew her mother probably sent her away the second she saw trouble. For her protection.  
  
Being high profile, their parents had always taught them to run when told to, never looking back. They thought it was a 'game' when it was to save their lives. It's probably the only reason she and her sister were alive now.  
  
Irina ended up traveling for days on end, sometimes walking, sometimes secretly hiding in a sheep truck or a train cart, all in a complete catatonic state.  
  
That's how she ended up on that street that day the school boy found her, hungry, exhausted, and all alone.  
  
The doctor woke her up slowly and both Jack and Sydney went in to be with her. Sydney gave her a handkerchief from Jack to wipe off her tear filled face.  
  
"Wow...I NEVER knew!?..I had no idea that was all hidden inside my head! I have a sister..out there somewhere!" Irina said in a hushed voice.  
  
"And you might be younger than they actually thought..just tall for your age back then." Sydney mentioned, eyeing her mom to be sure she was okay.  
  
"Not too many people get to SUBTRACT candles form their cakes, you know." Jack said, smirking. Irina giggled at that.  
  
"Now we'll search harder..especially since you remembered your last name, Serapion, or what you believe it is." Jack said. Irina nodded squeezing Sydney's hand.  
  
She and Sydney went about there little walk then, this time around the inside of the building's halls since it was pouring down rain. Jack was with them also, and two armed guards. But it was easily visible it was for no good reason, Kendall instantly noticed. Sydney and Irina were so engrossed with each other with Jack just off their shoulders, that Jesus himself could of walked by and tripped on his own sandal and none would be the wiser. Well...maybe Jack.{"hey, isn't that.."Jack would murmur, squinting as they passed out of sight.}  
  
Kendall motioned to Vaughn.  
  
"Tell the two guards to stand down." He mentioned softly. Vaughn looked takenaback a moment, then seemed to understand. He quietly went up to the guards as they slowly followed the 'prisoner' and called them off. Jack, Sydney, and Irina continued their leisurely stroll around the JTF halls, Irina pouring out her past now that the walls were knocked down. She just kept remembering little details of things that connected to quirks and habits that she would do in present time.  
  
By lunchtime, Irina finally realized she wasn't guarded. It had been almost 2 hours.  
  
"Where's the officers? Randi and Leon?" Irina asked, knowing them by name. Syd looked around the main room and spotted them sitting with Vaughn at his desk...reading the paper. Sports and comics to be exact.  
  
"Ms. Derevko, it's come to my knowledge that..well, you don't need these guys anymore. We're cutting them loose, so to speak. Only when you go up on the roof we'll have 2 there, but anywhere around here..we'll just keep an eye on you ourselves. Oh..and get a good look at your cell." Kendall said smirking as Irina narrowed her eyes at him at the ironic statement.  
  
"We're in the works to get you a .better place to be held." Kendall finished. Irina was truly awestruck. She got slightly teary eyed.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly, smiling at him.  
  
"You're welcome." Kendall replied back. You jut plain respected the woman; that's what it boiled down to.  
  
The search went out instantly for her sister. The mission was the next priority for Sydney, two days later they were on their way to Russia. The were to infiltrate this club, Sydney and Vaughn as a couple along with 2 other agents posing as a couple, friends of Sydney and Vaughn. They were Agents Jovana Becker and Raul Jacobson.  
  
In the girls' hotel room preparing for the mission, Jovana answered Syd's cell since she was showering.  
  
"Becker here?..she's in the shower..uh-huh..okay, I'll retrieve it for her. Thanks." She said hanging up. She poked her head in the bathroom door and yelled to Sydney.  
  
"Syd! You got a package faxed from HQ. I'm gonna go down and get it from the front desk." Jovana yelled.  
  
"K! Thanks Jo-vees!" Sydney yelled back, setting off a whirlwind of thoughts on what it could be that was so urgent they had to send it to her while she was in the middle of a mission.  
  
She got her answer 30 minutes later when she finally was dressed to read them.  
  
"They found her! My mother's sister! My AUNT!" Sydney exclaimed bewildered. Vaughn and Raul were there, along with Jack and Eric who were along to work in the van.  
  
"Where?" Jack asked coming up to his daughter.  
  
"Here! I mean, in Russia..but on the other side. Like..8 hours from here...she's in a small town...married..and she has a daughter! Lena! She's apparently part of a popular duo group that sings here! Well, in Moscow, but they believe that Yelena and her family are in danger already. Sloane could already know about them." Sydney explained hurriedly.  
  
"They said for Vaughn and my dad to go to them now...meet 2 more agents at the meet point and bring them to the JTF..they'll be put under protection." Sydney read as she passed out the paper work to Vaughn and her father.  
  
"Here's all the tickets and info..go!" Sydney stated, feeling the need for them to be gone already. They didn't take long to get out of there.  
  
Syd's new date? Enter Eric.  
  
"This has GOT to be the best day of my life." Eric said when he saw the clingy outfit Sydney wore when they gathered up to head to the club front.  
  
"You nervous or something Syd?" Jovana asked, seeing Sydney pacing.  
  
"I don't know. There's something about this place...I have this,.vibe or something. We're going to be her awhile..getting 'acquainted' with this place. Hopefully I'll figure it out by then." Sydney said as they headed out the door.  
  
They easily got into the club, Eric loving his whole part in being the 'date'. As the two couples split and made their way around the room, Sydney felt an odd pull to go to the bar.  
  
As soon as she got there, her and the bartender locked eyes.  
  
It was like looking into the eyes of that one best friend that you have known you're entire life, since you were 'crib babies', and never went more than a days span apart. It shocked the both of them to the core. Sydney blinked away her shock when the bartender spoke to her.  
  
"Hi. You're a new face to my little hole in the wall. Welcome, can I get you a drink?" the young women asked. Sydney blinked again and returned the grin that so easily matched hers.  
  
"Yeah..nice place here. " Sydney started and for the life of her, she couldn't leave the bar all night. The two young women talked...ALL night long. Eric, her 'date' tried to get her to dance at least once, but since she was getting in close with the OWNER of the place so easily, who was he to jeopardize that.  
  
Jovana and Raul got close to some regulars while Eric got bits of information by talking to any regular 'chick' he could. And a few bouncers to, even when he WASn't aiming to.  
  
By 2 am, a slightly drunk Eric sat a table with Jovana and Raul. And Sydney, who was now sitting in a corner table, still talking away with the owner, who said her name was Anne. Her and Callie (Syd) had been talking all night about their lives, life in general, anything. Sydney could easily spill the truth..to a point, about herself. And found a LOT of similarities with Anne. Eric was leaning on Raul, squinting at the two of them before he spoke.  
  
"My gosh!.they look like twins or something!? 'Cept for the different eye color...the dimples, mannerisms, face gestures...DIMPLES! All the same!" Eric said slurring. Jovana nodded at that.  
  
"So, we BOTH lost our moms tragically at a young age. Yours died in a car accident?" Anne asked Sydney.  
  
"My father almost with her. I was 6 years old." Sydney said.  
  
"I was 6 when mine died too. We were in trouble or something I guess. I don't remember but apparently whoever was after her started shooting...I got hit..she got hit...I survived BARELY...she didn't." Anne explained, self consciously touching her stomach.  
  
"Some..BAD people were after your mom? Who, the mob or something?" Sydney said, playing along someone naïve.  
  
"Yeah..something like that." Anne said, getting quiet.  
  
"My mom..the 'Great Irina' they used to call her...they STILL do when they come here. But they never tell me what she did to deserve such a title." Anne said off handedly. She looked up at Sydney and startled at Syd's froze/shocked face.  
  
"W-what did you say?! WHAT'S you mother's name?" Sydney said loudly.  
  
"Irina." Anne said slowly, her face looking at Sydney curiously.  
  
"Callie..what is it? Did you know who my mom was?" Anne asked, getting a little girl voice suddenly. Sydney glared her down.  
  
"Anne...HOW old are? Exactly...You're not 23 like you said, are you?!" Sydney asked, warningly. Anne's eyes bulged then she looked down.  
  
"No...I'm almost 21." She said softly.  
  
"oh my..oh my..oh...this CAN'T be true!? She.she.would have SAID something! But look at you! You're a spitting image of BOTH of them! You've got HIS eyes even!" Sydney said loudly to herself.  
  
"WHAT!? What's going on here? What are you TALKING about? Who's 'he'?" Anne said, getting upset at this person she just met accusations.  
  
"What happened to your father?" Sydney tested.  
  
"My mother always told me that he was a wonderful, loving, caring man. But that he was gone. That's all she'd say. I just figured he had died or something." Anne explained quickly.  
  
"Ohhh..I NEED to speak to that woman...listen..are you going to be here tomorrow?" Sydney asked, holding on to her girl's hands.  
  
"uh, no..I'm leaving. My employers are back after their long leave and told me it's urgent to leave with them tomorrow." Anne said, relaying what she'd just been told that morning.  
  
"But the KGB's crumbled!" Eric sputtered out. Anne's head whipped around and she gasped. She jumped up from her seat taking cautious steps back.  
  
"HOW do you know who they are?! Who ARE you people?!" she said desperately, her eyes scared. Sydney glared at Eric then stood to try to calm the girl.  
  
"Listen...we're not here to hurt you. We're here to help. We know about the KGB.who they WERE. You're employer/partners..they toppled a few months back. Whoever spoke to you about this urgent matter..they're trying to hurt you. Possibly kill you if they've put together who I think you might be." Sydney explained calmly, the pieces clicking together.  
  
"Who's that?! And who ARE you? Answer THAT one for me, I think you own me that much!" Anne said. Sydney breathed out.  
  
"My name's Sydney. That's Eric, Jovana, and Raul. We work for the CIA. We're her to infiltrate this club..is this a front for the KGB?" Sydney asked, knowing the truth.  
  
"They only use my club to conduct their meetings. They're business people..I'm not sure what kind, they don't share that. I just do my job so they can do theirs and they help keep this place open." Anne said. Sydney nodded, relieved that she didn't know. And that she wasn't a part of it all.  
  
"And..and your name.it's not Anne, is it?" Sydney asked softly. Anne looked down again.  
  
"Only here. Everywhere else..it's Sytory. Sytory Anja Derevko- Bristow." She said softly.  
  
Well that sealed it. Sydney's eyes watered. Eric bout fell out of his chair and Jovana and Raul gaped wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Sydney mumbled.  
  
"My..my mother's name..is Irina Derevko." Sydney whispered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sytory yelped.  
  
"My mom...well, at the time she was Laura BRISTOW...we didn't know she was a KGB agent sent to infiltrate the CIA. She seduced Jack Bristow a CIA agent. They fell in love, married, and had a daughter. Me. When I was 6 years old my mom supposedly 'died' in the car accident..that I told you about. Only, come to find out, she was a KGB agent..Irina Derevko." Sydney quickly explained.  
  
"I'm 26. Twenty years ago she 'left' us. Me and my father, faking her death in the car accident." Sydney finished rushing out. Sytory sat stunned.  
  
"We're..we're sisters?!" Sytory whispered out. Sydney could only nod over and over again.  
  
"I- I think so. Boy, we need to talk to my mom...OUR mom, apparently!" Sydney said to Jovana and Raul.  
  
"That's impossible! She's dead!" Sytory answered back confused. Sydney froze, covering her mouth. She saw that Sytory was completely serious. She had no idea. Sydney just slowly began to shake her head.  
  
"No..no she's NOT. She's alive! She's back in LA..California, under US custody. She turned herself in a few months ago. But she's VERY much alive!" Sydney said adamantly. Sytory got teary eyed; covering her mouth just like Sydney did when she became upset.  
  
"Mamashka?! She's...alive?! They told me she DIED! This WHOLE time..she's been alive!? Why didn't she try to FIND me? I was soo messed up! I nearly died myself! I had so many surgeries and all the physical therapy I went through! Why didn't she find my then?! I was in so much pain!" Sytory sobbed out, remembering her dark past. Sydney finally pulled who was probably her little sister into her arms and consoled her.  
  
"We're gonna find out. I promise. Now, you're coming with us. Pack a bag, get whatever you HAVE to have. You might be in danger." Syd said.  
  
{A little while later}  
  
"So..the KGB..they're the ones responsible for what happened to me when I was 6?" Sytory asked that afternoon, after they brought her back tot he hotel, got some sleep, and now were heading to the airport to catch their flight home.  
  
"Yes. That's who Irina worked for. Since she was a teenager." Sydney said, the two girls hands clasped together. Just then Eric came up with an update on Vaughn and Jack's progress. His face looked grim.  
  
"What is it? Is my father and Vaughn okay?" Sydney asked worriedly when she saw his face.  
  
{#}  
  
An: There, another little cliffy! Do you like where I'm going with this? I hope it all makes sense and fits in. Just keep in mind this is an AU and it should all work out. Also, in reference to the name Sytory, I know it's familiar to another story's title, but this is a name my sis has had for years since an old show called 'The Others' where a girl there's name was called Satori. I just changed the spelling and used it, from her suggestion. It fits well with Sydney and I like it, so no copying here!! Just a common name! Please review and tell me what you think about the past that I made up!! Or just say hi or something, anything, PLEASE!!!!???? Thanx! 


	8. Eighth Chapter

D: Not mine, only in my dreams. All J.J.'s and co.  
  
An: Hey, sorry so long for an update. I was on vacation for Memorial Day, went to Bishop CA, to visit relatives I haven't seen in like 6 years. Seriously, last time I saw all my cousins, one was only 11 days old and three of them were just in middle school. Now, the baby is going to be 7, and three of them graduate next week from high school, one's engaged to be married even!! Word of advice? Try to see your family as MUCH as possible! Time flies!! Okay, on with the story, hope you all enjoyed your Memorial Day and had fun, enjoy this next chapter!! Don't forget to review, if not to say anything but how your vacation was and what you did!! I always like to hear from you all!!  
  
{#}  
  
[previously]  
  
Eric came in with news on Vaughn and Jack..his face looked grim.  
  
"What is it? Is my father and Vaughn okay?" Sydney asked.  
  
[Now]  
  
"Is my father and Vaughn okay?" Sydney asked worriedly. Eric put his hand up to her.  
  
"There okay. But they were too late. Sloane's men got to your aunt's family. Your aunt apparently fled...to move focus away from her family..but her husband..he was killed. Protecting your cousin. The poor girl and her friend watched him die. They're very shook up. And we can't find your aunt. The friend's family got in the crossfire too. She's raised by only her mother...she did from the attack too. Vaughn and Jack walked in on the aftermath. Both girls were huddled over their parent. They're bringing both girls back for protection. We'll see them out at LAX; we're to come in together to HQ." Eric explained lowly. Sydney and Sytory had tears in their eyes.  
  
"Does mom know?" Sydney whispered. Eric nodded.  
  
"Your dad spoke to her himself. He wanted to tell her." Eric said softly. Sydney nodded. She clasped Sytory's hand tighter.  
  
"Does he know about her?" Sydney asked, nodding to Sytory.  
  
"No..I didn't think it was my place. They're reachable, if you'd like to speak to him." Eric suggested. Sydney nodded her head at that so Eric got her a secure cell phone and handed it to her, the number dialed.  
  
"Dad? I know..they're sedated? Oh, that's understandable. Um...are you still sitting down? I...I have something to tell you...I ..I met someone at the club. The owner actually." Sydney started to explain.  
  
"She...I'm almost positive...she's my baby sister!...yes!..her story matches up perfectly!...she says her mother is Irina Derevko. But Dad, you just have to look at her to know! She looks JUST like me, it's bizarre! But she has YOUR eyes!" Sydney said, going on and on. Sytory sat biting her lip, hanging on every word. Sydney re-accounted the whole story briefly, then paused by looking at Sytory.  
  
"He's asking for your birth date." Sydney asked. Sytory nodded then answered.  
  
"June 6th, 1972." She answered. Sydney told her father and held her breath.  
  
"Okay, we'll see you there." Sydney said, but before she hung up she blushed.  
  
"Tell him hey back." She said, then hung up. Sytory looked wide-eyed at her.  
  
"He wants to meet you. See for sure." Sydney stated and Sytory nodded her head, understanding.  
  
"M-my...father." Sytory whispered. Sydney smiled.  
  
"Well...he said it the same way." Sydney said, patting her hand.  
  
The flight to LAX was spent with Sydney telling her all she could about Jack and her life and Sytory doing the same. But she never hit on what happened when she was separated from her mother. What she went through. And Sydney didn't want to push. They'd find out eventually.  
  
When they finally arrived at LAX, Sytory began to VERY nervous. Sydney did also not being able to stop her hands from trembling. She walked out of the terminal, Sytory trailing behind, holding her hand. Sydney searched all over to spot her father. He was going to meet them before taking them to the side room the CIA had set aside where Vaughn had the two girls. She spotted him first and squeezed Sytory's hand. Then Jack turned his head, locking eyes with Sydney. She smiled, then slowly made her way leading Sytory behind her. They walked up till they were a couple feet apart then stopped. Jack stared at Sytory while Sytory's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Y-your in the picture! The one mama carried with her everywhere before..she left." Sytory whispered out. Jack looked over this young girl who without a doubt had to be his child. She looked just like Sydney, yet had her own features...that she shared with Jack. He hair was a shade darker; his natural dark hair. But what sealed the deal were her piercing blue eyes like his and the dimples so much like Sydney's.  
  
"This is Sytory Anja Derevko-Bristow." Sydney whispered, eyes full of tears. Jack knew this was his child. All he had to do was look in her eyes and he felt the familiar tug he felt towards Sydney. Jack just started nodding.  
  
"There's no possible mistake..you are my daughter." Jack said hoarsely, smiling one of his pure smiles.  
  
"Daddy?" Sytory mumbled out, tears falling. She fell into his arms, crying her eyes out. Sydney covered her mouth. She had, up till this point, held a tiny bit of reservations, just to be safe. But having her father confirm it like that, it all came true to her. She had a baby sister.  
  
"I have.a-a SISTER!" Sydney said out loud, catching Jack's attention. He motioned her over and pulled her into the hug. A couple of moments later, Eric stepped up reluctantly.  
  
"We need to get to the conference room. The girls are awake and very upset." Eric interrupted. Jack nodded and escorted his daughters to the room.  
  
"Your little cousin is very similar to you. She's 15. Her name is Lena. Her friend's name is Julia." Jack explained to Sydney, opening the door.  
  
There sitting on the couch was the two young girls, clinging to each other. Vaughn said in a chair off to the side. As soon as he saw the door open with Jack holding onto Sydney on one side and another young women on the other he jumped up. Sydney eyed her father seeing him nod, then stepped up to Vaughn, welcoming the embrace.  
  
"You okay?" he asked when they separated.  
  
"Uh..yeah...look, I have a sister!" she said giddily. She took him over to Sytory, who still clung to Jack, who didn't mind one bit.  
  
"Sytory...I'd like you to meet Michael Vaughn. My former handler...my guardian angel, boyfriend...just...MINE!" Sydney explained, Sytory knowing the whole 'story of Vaughn'.  
  
"Vaughn this is my little sister Sytory." Sydney finished.  
  
"Very nice to meet you. Sydney's told me a lot about you." Sytory said politely, causing Vaughn to blush.  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting you. You're a very nice surprise for Sydney and Jack, I can see." Vaughn smiled gentlemanly. Sydney then eyed the two young girls. She walked over to them, sat on the edge of the couch, smiling at Lena.  
  
+"Hi, you must be Lena. I'm Sydney and I guess we're cousins. I'm so sorry for what you've been through."+ Sydney said in Russian. Lena turned to smile tightly.  
  
"We speak English, it's okay. So, you're my long lost aunt's daughter. Mama told me about her sister. Now I have a cousin and an uncle." Lena said, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"Well, it's looking like TWO cousins. I just found out I have a long lost sister. This is Sytory." Sydney said when she motioned over Sytory.  
  
"Wow. Guess we're both having the same day. Except your dad's right over there." Lena said, getting sad.  
  
"I'm SO sorry for your father. And we WILL find your mother. I promise." Sydney promised. Jack stood watching wide-eyed.  
  
"You've got..2 daughters now." Eric commented.  
  
"And a niece." Jack commented staring.  
  
"It's like Christmas." Eric said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"They're beautiful." Jack smiled, not able to take his eyes off of his now TWO girls. Vaughn nodded.  
  
Shortly after, they departed to the JTF after clearing the three new members of the US through customs. They became protected citizens of the CIA until other wise. They all piled in a JTF van and headed off.  
  
"What're we going to tell mom?" Sydney asked her father.  
  
"We'll question her first. Hear her side of the story before revealing Sytory." Jack answered. When they got to HQ, they escorted the three girls into the hospital to be thoroughly checked out. Both Lena and Julia were both experiencing shock, especially Julia. Sytory was just being monitored. Jack and Sydney went down together to Irina's..'new' cell. A room, with now glass windows, only in the door. She had a MUCH better bed, a couch, table and desk. Also, an enclosed bathroom. No guards and just one camera pointed at the door, her only way out.  
  
Irina looked up from her book, cuddled on the couch, when she heard the door click open. She beamed when she saw Sydney enter, her eyes slightly widened when Jack entered.  
  
"Both of you. What's the occasion? You're back soon...is my niece okay?" Irina asked getting concerned.  
  
"Her and her friend are being treated for shock." Sydney stated.  
  
"You've met her? Can I see her?" Irina asked. Sydney eyed Jack, then he nodded.  
  
"You will...Irina, we need to ask you something. Sit down." Jack stated evenly, struggling to keep emotions out of his voice. Irina eyed Jack and Sydney, her brow furrowed as she slowly sat, Sydney next to her, Jack on the end.  
  
"What?! You're scaring me!" Irina said, her eyes darting between the two of them. Sydney took a deep breath and plunged forward.  
  
"Mom...who is Sytory Anja Derevko-Bristow?" Sydney said softly. Irina gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, instant tears. She looked down, mumbling.  
  
"My little one. My dear sweet innocent one..How'd you find out about her?!" Irina said in a whisper.  
  
"Who is she?" Jack pushed gently.  
  
"S-she.WAS.our daughter..sh-..I was pregnant..when I left." Irina stumbled over her words. If Sydney were Eric, she might have her rolled her eyes at the obvious.  
  
"I didn't KNOW I was...until about 3 months along. As soon as I did...I went into hiding. I didn't want them to know..they'd TAKE my baby away. When I found out I was having another daughter...I was SO happy! So thankful, but also so sad. She would never know her beautiful big sister. Or her wonderful father. She was born June 6th, 1972. She was so small, smaller than Sydney was. She was barely 6 pounds, but healthy. She was my only hold on reality. The ONLY thing that kept me going. I kept her away from them. They didn't know about her.till..till.."Irina said, getting really choked up. She breathed deeply a few moments before she controlled her silent sobs.  
  
"It was just after her 6th birthday..she got really sick. I was desperate to get her to a hospital when her fever spiked above 104 degrees. I wasn't paying attention...I should have KNOWN better! Been more careful! But she was burning up so fast! They came after me...and my precious girl...those..those a**holes opened fire! They, they hit us both. My poor little one..she was bleeding so much! So much blood! And my own wound, everytime I breathed,..it hurt SO bad! But I had to save her! We weren't far from the hospital. I don't remember it, but I slaughtered all 4 shooters. One shot each, it's all it took. They say it's a 'mother scorned'. I barely made it into the emergency room before collapsing..both our blood all over. She was so pale...she kept murmuring to me. They rushed her to a room and worked on her for what seemed like hours. They had me in the next room, but I wouldn't cooperate much. I had to see if she was all right. Then everything stopped. The doctors...they just all stopped, stepping away from her. She was so pale..and there was blood EVERYWHERE. That's when I heard that sound. That dreadful AWFUL sound. The sound of her heart...flat lined..." Irina explained all the while sobbing slightly, tears pouring down her face.  
  
"She...she was gone. And it was all my fault. I let out a scream and passed out. When I awoke, it was a week later. My superior told me that I lost my little one and if I didn't cooperate I'd loose my first one as well. I didn't believe he could get to my Sydney...and then he handed my Sydney's necklace. The one she always wore...from your mother Jack. I cried for days after that. They even had her cremated and place in the St. Elizabeth mausoleum. I went to her plaque for days after I was finally released from the hospital. The bullet that hit me was 1 centimeter from hitting my heart. She was shot 3 times..she died. And I didn't even get to say goodbye." Irina said, her tears gone now.  
  
Sydney was crying also, squeezing her mother's hand. Jack gulped, not noticing till then that he had his hands around Irina's other hand.  
  
"I'm SO sorry Jack! I'm SO sorry you couldn't know her! She was so good! She has your beautiful eyes. And my hair, but darker..like yours. And of course, Sydney's dimples! I'm so sorry baby! You didn't know your little sister!" Irina apologized to them both. Sydney hugged her mother and Jack placed his arm around her shoulder, not even stopping himself. This woman was CLEARLY telling the truth; she was the picture of a deeply torn mother.  
  
"Don't be sorry Irina. You don't have to be. You wanted to know how we knew about Sytory?" Jack asked, Irina nodding as Sydney sat up, wiping her tears away. Jack looked at Sydney, motioning for her to go.  
  
"I'll be right back." Sydney said, jumping up and going out the door. A moment later she came back in, holding Sytory's hand just outside the door.  
  
"Mom? We know cause...well...I ran into her myself." Sydney said pulling Sytory the rest of the way in. Sytory was already in tears the second she laid eyes on her mother, who'd been dead to her for almost 15 years. Irina gasped, shocked. She look wide-eyed at this beautiful young women and knew without a doubt that it was her precious one.  
  
"Mamashka?!" Sytory cried out softly, stepping carefully in front of Irina. Irina stood up on unsteady legs with Jack's help and looked her baby daughter in the eyes. She took Sytory's face in her hands and smiled through her tears.  
  
"My precious one!" Irina said, pulling her into her arms, both starting to sob again. They clung to each other for a long moment, Irina looking over to Jack and Sydney. She smiled and whispered.  
  
"Thank you." She said to them, Sydney just smiled bigger through her tears. Irina motioned over Sydney and pulled her into her arms as well.  
  
"My two girls. I NEVER believed I'd be able to hold you both in my arms." Irina mentioned. Jack just watched on.  
  
"What about...daddy?" Sytory said unsure. She waved him over and before he could protest, she pulled him into the family hug too.  
  
A short time later, Vaughn was searching for Sydney when he entered Irina's room. He found Jack sitting in a chair by the bed, watching. Irina was fast asleep with each daughter on either side of her, cuddled up against her, fast asleep as well. Vaughn smiled down at the sight.  
  
"Where's the camera when you need it?" Vaughn joked quietly.  
  
"Got it already." Jack said, pointing to one on the side table.  
  
"Your.uh...niece is being released...Lena wants to see Sydney..and her aunt." Vaughn informed.  
  
"Bring her here. Where's her friend?" Jack asked.  
  
"She's not doing well. With the shock. It's effected her more. They're keeping her overnight." Vaughn said.  
  
"Poor girl. She lost the only family she had. Mother was her only guardian; an only child too. Grandparents dead awhile. No mention about the father." Vaughn explained grimly. Jack nodded, then turned back to his girls. Vaughn left and returned shortly with a sweats clad Lena. She saw the girls sleeping and then looked over to Jack.  
  
"So..uncle?" she tried. He nodded smiling softly.  
  
"And Cousin Sydney, Aunt Irina, and cousin Sytory." Jack pointed out.  
  
"She's the new one too, huh?" Lena said, giving a tiny smile.  
  
"Yes. I now have TWO daughters, and a NIECE." Jack said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Lena?" Irina's voice came softly, her eyes opening.  
  
+"Aunt Irina?"+ Lena tried, getting a little choked up. Irina waved her hand at her for her to climb next to Sydney. Lena leaned over, kissing her new aunt hello on both cheeks, then settled down next to Sydney, resting her head on Sydney's shoulder. All 4 were asleep instantly. Vaughn looked at all of them then to Jack.  
  
"Man, are YOU in trouble! 4 of them!" Vaughn mentioned. Jack could only shrug and smile.  
  
"Kendall says stay as long as you need." Vaughn mentioned before taking one last glance at Sydney then leaving. And he did; he slept on the couch, not being able to leave.  
  
Jack was sound asleep dreaming about...giggling fairies?!? In this very ODD dream, little fairies, with tickling hands kept fluttering by his face, tickling his face. In reality, 3 young woman huddled around a sleeping Jack, giggling as they pinched his nose, his lips, ANYTHING to get him to shut-up!  
  
"I CAN'T believe he makes such a noise?!! It's like he has a newborn kitten buried down his throat!" Lena exclaimed.  
  
"I NEVER heard him this way before! He must be REALLY asleep!" Sydney whispered, sputtering a giggle as Sytory once again pinched his nose shut.  
  
"Why doesn't this bother MOM!?" Sytory wondered, looking over her shoulder to a sleeping Irina. Just then, she spoke out.  
  
"I was MARRIED to the man, and once you came along . Where do you think YOU got it from?" Irina exclaimed, not opening her eyes.  
  
"I. Do NOT. Snore like THAT!" Sytory defended.  
  
"Oh..yes you do. You just haven't had anyone to TELL you." Irina said, smiling. A few more minutes went by with no prevail.  
  
"Mom...please." Sydney practically whined tiredly. Irina opened her eyes, rolling them, then slowly got up.  
  
"Just roll him on his side." She whispered trying to maneuver him on the couch. Suddenly Jack did roll to his side, only he took the bent over Irina with him, pinning her on the inside of him and the back of the couch. The 4 girls gasped, holding their breaths in shock, especially Sydney. But instead, the room was plunged into silence. Sytory grinned, then Lena, and lastly Sydney.  
  
"Finally! Let's go girls...'night mom." Sydney said, going back to the bed.  
  
"Put SnoreKitty Jr. in the middle. Keep her on her side." Lena commented as they all snuggled back down asleep. Irina was wide-eyed a few moments before she relaxed, enjoying her new little predicament. She snuggled into Jack's chest, instantly falling asleep again.  
  
The next morning when Vaughn came in he saw the sleeping arrangements and was boggled a little. He pulled a chair up to Sydney's side of the bed, kissing her softly on the cheek, then sat to read the work papers he had with him. Not too long later Sydney started to stir then woke up. It took her a second to remember everything, then she grinned pecking the hand (Sytory's) hanging over, practically in her face. She glanced up to Vaughn and grinned even more.  
  
"Hey beautiful." He said, getting her to blush.  
  
"Hey gorgeous." She said back, holding his gaze. He glanced to Jack, then leaned down and kissed her sweetly.  
  
"Oh! Gag me PLEASE! End my misery!" a voice said from the other side of the bed before bursting into giggles.  
  
"Morning..cuz!" Sydney smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"Morning. Seriously, you guys are TOO cute." Lena said, smiling.  
  
"You know what? I think you and Eric would make GREAT friends!" Vaughn said to Lena.  
  
With the little bit of commotion, Sytory's face crumpled in her sleep, no one noticing. Then she started shaking her head and murmuring very softly.  
  
+"Mamashka!..Where's my mama?!..no..it hurts! It hurts, mama!"+ she'd murmur. Then she continued to get louder and louder.  
  
+"Noo! It hurts!! Where's my mama!?..Mamashka, please! It hurts!..Nooo!"+ she cried out, grabbing her stomach. Sydney suddenly froze, watching her 'new' baby sister, then tried to soothe her by rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"Sytory, it's okay. Wake up Sytory." Sydney cooed. But she only got worse.  
  
+"NOO! Mamashka!!!! It hurts!! Where are you!?? MAMA!!"+ she hollered, thrashing more.  
  
Out of no where it seemed, Irina was next to her youngest daughter, cradling her and talking to her, kissing her on the forehead until Sytory started to wake up out of her nightmare. Sytory startled awake.  
  
"Mama?! It HURT!! It hurt so bad!" Sytory sobbed quietly as she calmed herself down in her mother's arms.  
  
"My Gawd, what happened to you?!" Irina cried softly. Sytory whipped her tears away, sniffling a little as she sat up looking into her mother's concerned face. She saw Jack sitting on the edge of the bed also.  
  
"This." She simply said, then slowly lifted her shirt to show her entire abdomen. There were scars EVERYWHERE. From the top of her belly, to bellow her belly button one went. A healed bullet entrance on her left side. Down the side of her stomach/upper chest area from a heart surgery. She leaned to her side to show 2 healed scars, practically on top of the other where she had kidney surgery. Also, on her spine where another bullet had gone in. Then she pulled her sleeve up to above her elbow where a long scar was next to another bullet entrance where they put hardware to put her bone back together.  
  
With every new scar, Irina got more and more upset, tears just pooling out of her eyes.  
  
"I flat lined twice during my recovery. Was announced coma-tose; paralyzed; on the edge of death more times then they could say from blood lose, shock, infection. By the time I was released by the hospital, NOT walking I might add, and NOT through with all my numerous surgeries, I was 7 years old. I never could get placed into a foster home. It was too much to deal with for the foster parents. I grew up in a Catholic children's home of disabilities. Basically the unwanted ones. Let me just say, I was the BEST off child there..by far." Sytory shared through a quavering voice. By now Sydney was sitting next to Sytory with Jack close by. All touching or holding Sytory's hand or arm.  
  
"Like I cried to Sydney when we first met and was told you were alive..where were you? Why didn't you try to find me?" Sytory whispered, getting upset.  
  
"Oh baby!! I was told...I SAW you die! You flat lined in the ER and then I passed out. When I woke up, they said you died! I didn't even get to your funeral..they said they cremated you! I cried for days at your plaque in the mausoleum at the cemetery! I didn't know, I didn't know sweetie!" Irina cried to her. Sytory just nodded, crying some herself.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't just leave me. I knew if you could come, you would have. I just...didn't know WHY you hadn't." Sytory finished, finally closing that part of her life.  
  
"You're okay now, aren't you?" Jack asked, just like a worried father.  
  
"Well..as best as I can be. I still have a bullet fragment by my spine; it's too dangerous to go get. And I only have one of my kidneys left. Other than that and the scars, I'm fine." Sytory explained. Sydney wrapped her little sister up in her arms, just needing to hold her. Then Vaughn did, followed by Lena, then Irina, and lastly Jack.  
  
"Hey man..no one told me about the group hug?! Why wasn't I invited? I'm the best friend!" Eric spoke up suddenly, causing everyone to giggle and separate.  
  
"I'm still waiting here!" Eric said, eyeing Sytory.  
  
"And I've got my eyes on the perfect Bristow to hug..er Derevko- Bristow. Sorry Syd, nothing personal, Mike'd kick my a**." Eric joked. Then he saw Jack glare.  
  
"Oh..nevermind. I was just joking...sir." Eric said, swallowing. Lena just laughed at the whole scene.  
  
What a new 'family' she'd came into.  
  
Boy she could tell it was going to be an INTERESTING ride from here on out. If only she had her mother here with her. She silently prayed that she was safe out there, trying to find her way back to her daughter.  
  
{#}  
  
An: There it is!! Hope you liked that, please review and tell my what you think!! Oh, and remember that when it has a +"."+ that means they are speaking in Russian.  
  
Please review! I'm off for the summer, I decided to take a breather from college for the first time in 3 years!! So, I'll be able to update a lot more often, but that depends on reviews!! They make me go faster, honest!! And thanks to all of those who have reviewed so far, I LOVE you guys!!!  
  
Thanx! 


	9. Ninth Chapter

D: See previous chapter.  
  
An: Here it is! Told you it would be quicker than my previous updates! I'm on summer break so, NO SCHOOL!! Yeah!! Okay, hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I love making up their pasts. Please review and tell me what you all think, or to just say hi or something!! Anything will do!! Enjoy!  
  
{#}  
  
Over the next couple of days Julia and Lena were slowly healing over the loss of their parents, while the Bristow family as slowly putting their lives back together. Sytory immediately moved in with Sydney since Will was away, not to return for a couple weeks. He was visiting his family. Lena and Julia stayed in a CIA safe house.  
  
By a week past, they all attended the funeral of Lena's father and Julia's mother. But the worry was still out for Yelena, Irina's sister. Lena held hope that she would return. She knew her mother would try to reach her somehow. And she did. In a peculiar way.  
  
"Uh..Syd? When did you get a kitten?" Vaughn commented one morning, carrying in an impossibly small Siamese/tabby kitten from the doorstep that fit in one of his hands. It had a bell on it. Shaped in a horseshoe.  
  
"How cute! Can we keep it?" Sytory asked, taking the kitten.  
  
"It says...HER nave is, L.N.A.?" Sytory looked confused. Sydney took the kitten and gazed at it with Vaughn looked over her shoulder.  
  
"My cousin! It's from my aunt! She'll know what it all means." Sydney exclaimed, it all dawning on her.  
  
By that afternoon, they knew exactly where she was and had a team sent to extract her, at a horse ranch they'd vacationed at when Lena was younger. Lena cried for hours with relief that her mother was okay. Now she could live again. In order for Yelena to believe them to be the good guys, they brought a non- traceable phone to have Lena talk through. By that night, she got the call and cried as she spoke to her mother, telling her it was okay. And all about her new family not going into detail. By dawn, the extraction team pulled up in the JTF HQ.  
  
"They're here." Eric announced to Irina, Jack, Sydney, Vaughn, Sytory, Lena, and Julia. They were all surrounded around the main center, around Sydney's desk. Sydney eyed Vaughn motioning towards her mother and father's clasped hands. Vaughn just smirked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Now it's YOUR turn to meet a long lost aunt." Lena commented to Sydney, nervous. Then 5 agents escorted in Yelena, parting just in time for her to see her family and Lena to see her. She jumped up and ran to her mother, crying her eyes out.  
  
+"My father..my father, mama, he died! And I thought I'd lost you too. Mamashka, I was so scared!"+ Lena cried. Yelena just held her crying and soothing her only child. Irina stood shakily, stepping tentatively towards HER baby sister. Yelena looked up then and saw Irina and knew it was her.  
  
+"Reena!? Is that you?!"+ Yelena said, in a shocked whisper. Irina nodded.  
  
"My baby sister! How can I not remember YOU!?" Irina said, coming up beside her.  
  
"I thought you DIED! They all thought..in the fire!" Yelena whispered. Irina just shook her head no, smiling. Then they hugged and kissed, giggling exactly the same.  
  
"They could almost be twins." Jack commented. Irina brought her sister to meet everyone.  
  
"People used to think that..us being twins, but then Reena sky rocketed. It was hard to tell that we're only 11 months apart. I, as you can imagine, came as quite a surprise." Yelena said.  
  
"So...you know how old I am? The orphanage just guessed and said I was 8 years old when I was found." Irina said, thoroughly curious.  
  
"My gosh no. You weren't quite 6 years old yet. A few months shy. Your birth date is April 7th, 1958." Yelena said, always being very good at remembering dates.  
  
"Wow mom! You're like...45 years old! Way to go dad! Rocking the cradle!" Sydney joked, smiling through tears. Yelena looked up to Sydney and the VERY similar but younger version of her and looked shocked.  
  
"Mom? You're her daughter?" Yelena asked, looking to Irina for acknowledgement.  
  
"Yes. These are MY daughters, Sydney and Sytory. This is your aunt sweeties." Irina said, tears still present.  
  
"Hi..aunty." Sytory said hugging Yelena, then Sydney.  
  
"To have them both..it's SO good to see them together. Gosh, I NEVER imagined I'd be introducing BOTH of my babies to my baby SISTER! It's unbelievable!" Irina said as she looked at all the loving faces around her. Her FAMILY.  
  
That night NO one slept, stories being told back and forth between the two reunited sisters, the new sisters, the new cousins, etc. And Vaughn got to be a part of it all, Sydney constantly holding his hand unconsciously; Jack never glared once. And Sydney noticed how comfortable Jack and Irina were around each other. Like they were an older married couple. Sydney AND Sytory watched on in amazement. They went through their sad moments when referring to Yelena's deceased husband and Julia was there also referring to her mom. All in the main bullpen of the CIA JTF HQ.  
  
Finally, by 2:30 am, Sydney was bout passed out in Vaughn's lap. Lena WAS in her mom's lap. And Irina had her head on Jack's shoulder, closing her eyes. Everyone hoarse. So they called it a night, Irina being led by Jack to her room, Lena, Julia, and Yelena with an escort to their safe house, and Sytory with Sydney and Vaughn back to her house.  
  
"Where am I staying? I can't stay with you in your room forever..I'm sure you'd rather have THAT to wake up to in the morning!" Sytory said, raising her eyebrows at Vaughn, causing him to blush. Sydney smirked.  
  
"No, I'd love you all the same. But Will isn't home yet, he told me he wouldn't be home till late tomorrow. You could still stay in his room tonight. We'll figure everything out soon enough. He's always at Francie's most nights when he is home anyway." Sydney said, raising her own eyebrows, then frowned.  
  
"Syd? What is it?" Vaughn said, noticing her mood change.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, just...she's been acting..odd lately. Just, weird." Sydney murmured, shaking it off.  
  
So they retired for the night, Sytory in Will's room and Vaughn with Sydney since it was so late for him to leave. And Sydney rather enJOYed his company anyways.  
  
Later on in the late morning, Sydney was jolted awake to an ear- piercing scream followed by another yell. She bolted up, instantly grabbing the gun under her bed and rushed to Sytory, Vaughn on her heels.  
  
"Sytory!!...Will?" Sydney sputtered, then dropped her gun, thoroughly bewildered at the stark white sibling huddled in the corner and a gaping Will. He swallowed then pointed to Sytory.  
  
"Uh..there's someone in my bed! I-I think she belongs to you!" Will said in a breathy voice.  
  
"Yes Will. This is Sytory...my sister." Sydney said, exhaling as a boxer clad Vaughn took her gun from her hand and sleepily left to put it away with his own.  
  
"Y-you...have a SISTER?! Since..WHEN!?!" Will exclaimed.  
  
"Oh..a couple weeks ago. She's been staying in my room most of the time but..we got back so late, Vaughn was tired, he stayed over...I didn't realize you'd be home THIS early! I'm SO sorry Sytory, you okay sweetie?" Sydney asked, crouching near her. Sytory just stared at Will, transfixed. Will finally came out of shock.  
  
"So..a little sister..well, hi. I'm Will Tippin, Sydney's room mate and best friend. Nice to meet you." He said gentlemanly, reaching to her to shake her hand. She took it, still in a trance, a goofy grin spreading on her face.  
  
"Hi." She squeaked out. Sydney's eyes bulged out as she watched her BABY sister checking Will out as he walked away from her.  
  
"He's cute!" Sytory whispered, smiling at Sydney. Sydney gaped, completely floored.  
  
"Oh brother! I-I'm NOT ready for this! The BIG SIS role!" Sydney said, helping Sytory up.  
  
"You okay?" Sydney asked once more, going over to the now pants clad Vaughn in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah. Just startled me. But I don't mind at ALL." Sytory answered, Vaughn snorting trying to hide his smirk so Sydney wouldn't result to violence with him.  
  
"What a wake up call!!" Sydney said as she climbed back to bed with Vaughn.  
  
From then on, Will stayed with Francie, happy to give his room to Sytory. To Francie, she was the cousin of Sydney's who she'd never met before that needed a place to stay while in the states for school. Over the next couple of weeks, everyone got closer learning about each other. Julia eventually was adopted by the CIA and placed into Yelena's care since the two girls were close already, no point splitting them by putting Julia into foster care. They got back to singing again, with help from the government, they were back into the studio with all their band and musicians brought over from Russia.  
  
Irina continued to get closer to Jack, constantly showing Kendall and all how she just wanted a normal life, being with her two daughters, sister, and niece. She was a completely new person, answering questions right off the bat, providing more and more information. She had Sytory's birth certificate brought from its hidden place in Russia.  
  
Also, Sydney and Will both started noticing more and more that how odd Francie kept acting. So much so that Sytory 'accidentally' mentioned it in front of Jack and he grew concerned, planting a seed that maybe Francie wasn't who she seemed to be. Upset as she was at the thought, Sydney couldn't shake that there was something to the idea. Her and Will began watching her closer.  
  
The 'Francie' clone took notice to this suspicion and informed Sloane that they were getting suspicious of her behavior, no matter how hard she tried to pull it off. He didn't like that his plan was beginning to fail.  
  
In the meantime, 'Open Mic Night' is approaching, one of the biggest nights in Francie's whole restaurant, but the clone Francie doesn't show it, practically solidifying Sydney and Will's belief that something was up.  
  
One day after the couple of weeks, the CIA got a huge lead on Intel of an Alaskan based operations of Sloane and Sarks and were sending in a raid on it. Sydney definitely came along, as well as Vaughn with Jack at base ops, reporting to them over com. They had to trek over ice glaciers and snow (think music box ep.) to the hidden building encased in the frozen mountain. But when they got there, they weren't expecting all the complications they ran into. They weren't expecting it to turn to chaos. There were more of Sloane's men then anticipated and more updated styles of security. Like self-sealing chambers and rooms.  
  
Sydney was following a man down and down into the mountain entering in a chamber, the floor pure ice. It was the glacier floor. The man ran through a small door opposite the room and hit a button, causing the doors of both sides to close shut; 2 feet thick with no way out. Sydney tried to get back to the door she'd gone through, but didn't make it in time.  
  
"Dang it! Base ops this is Mountaineer, I've been closed in..some kind of basement chamber. Followed a suspect in, but was sealed in before pursuing him." Sydney reported, her breath coming in clouds of white. It was much colder here. Her com crackled.  
  
"Mo.n...r..d...yo..hr...wh...Mo.." it sputtered. Sydney frowned, taping her earpiece.  
  
"Hello?! Base ops, do you read me? Boy Scout? Anybody?, this is Mountaineer, do you copy?!" Sydney yelled. Just fuzz greeted her.  
  
"Great. I'll turn into a Popsicle now." She mumbled, beginning to check out her new home. She surveyed both doors, trying to find a way out, with no success. Then she saw an odd storage container, about as big as an industrial freezer. She walked over checking the whole thing out before reaching the handle to check if it was open. Curiosity made her lift up on it to see inside. She lifted the up the lid only to find...more ice. She was looking at what looked like the hug chunk of ice, completely filling the compartment. There was something with in it though, catching Sydney's eyes as she leaned closer squinting to make out the large object. She let the lid drop open and used one hand to rub the top of the ice to brush away the ice clouds.  
  
She saw a hand.  
  
She gasped deeply, a hand coming to her mouth as she shakily wiped away where the face and head would be.  
  
What she saw when she wiped the surface away will forever haunt her for the rest of her life.  
  
She immediately went into hysterics, screaming on the top of her lungs as her legs gave out. She suddenly leaned over retching, her whole world shattered, she stumbled away to the farthest corner she possibly could, curling herself into the tiniest ball and cried her eyes out, the tears practically freezing on her cheeks she just sat there, staring straight forward, murmuring to herself.  
  
"No...No...No.." completely in a trance.  
  
Vaughn was making his way through the maze of corridors and hallways down to the basement where Jack had said Sydney had been before she got cut off. He made it to the door, eyeing it with trepidation. It was going to be quite awhile before they could get through that. Any type of blast could collapse the whole mountain of ice on them or sink them into the freezing water. He felt his heart tighten suddenly making him gasp for air. He grew hysterical.  
  
"Lets go!! MOVE it!! Get to work on that door! Get it open!" he hollered to whoever was around. He was already having trouble keeping his com link open to Jack. They were too deep.  
  
"I'm comin' Syd." He whispered, praying she was all right.  
  
{#}  
  
An: there's the next chapter, this time with a bit of a cliffhanger!! HEHE!! Please review and tell me what you think!! Oh, and I TOTALLY don't know geography and such, so I made all that stuff up about how Alaska's climate and stuff is, so don't kill me if it isn't accurate. The next chapter will be up soon! But faster if I get reviews that motivate me!! I love getting them!! (Who doesn't?) Thanx! 


	10. Tenth Chapter

D: J.J's; not mine.  
  
An: Sorry for the longer than expected wait for the update. My church is having a festival and guess who gets to run the "Jingle Board" booth? Yep, me. So, been busy, and sunburned. (OUCH!) Here's the next chapter!! Thank you so much for reviewing, especially to my devoted reviewers: Whitelighter Enchantress and nattie700!! You guys make my day!! Enjoy!  
  
{#}  
  
Five agonizing hours later they finally made it through the door. Vaughn was the first one through, gun ready. He swept his gaze across the room, securing that is was empty of any danger, then froze when he saw Sydney huddled in the corner trembling. He hollered over his shoulder.  
  
"Get a medic!" he yelled, putting his gun on the ground then slowly started going towards Sydney hesitantly.  
  
"Agent Vaughn. I think you need to see this first." Another agent reported from across the chamber. Vaughn glanced back at Sydney first then hurried to the agent. He stepped up to the odd container. When he peered over and saw what was inside, he grimaced.  
  
It was Francie.  
  
"Oh no." he whispered. He spun around and hurried over to Sydney, kneeling down.  
  
"Syd? Sydney, speak to me..are you okay? Are you hurt?" Vaughn asked, touching her tearstained face. Sydney slowly shifted her gaze meeting Vaughn's eyes. What he saw broke his heart. So much sadness.  
  
"Yes...m-my heart...it HURTS!" she choked out, falling into a fit of sobs. He pulled her close to him, noticing instantly how cold she felt. She was trembling and chattering, her lips slightly blue-ish.  
  
"My gawd, you're freezing!! Sydney!" he cried out, rushing to take his jacket off. The medics arrived then and struggling against her sobbing fits put her on warming fluids and wrapped her in hypothermia blankets. Vaughn carried her out himself; also making sure someone got Francie properly taken care of.  
  
Hours later Sydney was stabilizing, her temperature back closer to normal. She lay, sleeping, curled on her side; her IV'd hand resting in Vaughn's hand.  
  
In walked Jack with Sytory clinging to his elbow and Irina holding his other hand.  
  
"Oh my poor baby." Irina mumbled out, tears falling as she went to Sydney's side. Vaughn stood to give them space. Sytory kissed Sydney's temple and sat in Vaughn's chair while Irina stood, brushing Sydney's hair behind her ear.  
  
"She okay?" Irina asked Vaughn.  
  
"She went into shock..when she saw Francie. That on top of the freezing temperatures put her in hypothermia quick. But they got her stabilized now, back to a normal temp. She's lucky." Vaughn relayed. Jack nodded rubbing Sydney's arm.  
  
"They want to keep her till tomorrow...in the thermals just to be safe." Vaughn said referring to the long thermals Sydney had on to help her temperature.  
  
"But emotionally..she's destroyed. Initial tests show that Francie, the real Francie, has been deceased for months." Vaughn added. Jack looked grim.  
  
"Whoever this other Francie is, we now know who the second clone was. Who knows how much she's been able to get on the CIA." Jack said, gritting his teeth as Sydney's face pinched up in her sleep. She started murmuring then.  
  
"No.NO..Francie..." she quietly said. Irina shushed her, rubbing her back tenderly while Sytory squeezed her hand.  
  
"It's going to take a lot to help her through this." Jack said.  
  
"What about the clone? Do we have her?" Vaughn asked, wanting his revenge.  
  
"No..she's fled. But we have some leads. We've come to find that she's performed a number of mind hypnosis procedures on Mr. Tippin. We're in the process of figuring out what." Jack explained.  
  
"I want to be a part of the team that goes after this. I have to, for Sydney." Vaughn said passionately.  
  
"You and me both." Jack murmured, agreeing.  
  
Irina, Sytory, and Jack stayed with Sydney for a little while before leaving to let her rest. Vaughn stayed with her all night, receiving a brief visit from Kendall and Weiss.  
  
The next morning he was woken up to her cries. He sat up from his spot next to her and saw tears staining her face.  
  
"It's real?! It's not just a nightmare? She's ..gone?" she cried. He frowned, leaning forward taking her hand. He just nodded.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby." He mumbled as she started crying again. He held her a little while so she could just cry. When her tears subsided, she wiped her face, looking up at Vaughn.  
  
"Will?" she whispered. He grimaced.  
  
"He knows. Apparently, this clone, she did hypnosis procedures on him to get information from him. He went through some tests to see how much. She was very good at it, Syd." He told her, knowing she'd only want the truth, no sugar coating it. She nodded.  
  
"Is he okay?" she whispered.  
  
"He's pretty tore up to. I guess he destroyed one of the conference rooms." Vaughn replied. Sydney just shook her head, looking away.  
  
"How long?" she asked, knowing he'd understand what she meant.  
  
"At least a couple of months. Since the takedown." He answered softly. She nodded her face crumpling.  
  
"She's been dead for months and I didn't know! She never got a proper burial or funeral!" Sydney cried, getting upset again. After a couple more minutes she calmed down again.  
  
"Did you notify her family?" she asked. He shook his head.  
  
"We didn't know how. We were waiting to find out from you what family she has." Vaughn said, kissing her temple.  
  
"Okay. When can I leave here?" she asked, fiddling with her IV'd hand.  
  
"This afternoon...I'll help you with this baby. You don't have to do it alone. Will too." He said holding her close.  
  
That afternoon when Sydney was released she, with Vaughn and Will close by, notified Francie's family. Over the next couple of days, Sydney did all the arrangements for Francie's wake and funeral. She had doves released at the graveside service. She had Francie laid to rest beside Danny, where she believed France would want to be. With who she considered her family and where Sydney could always visit her.  
  
Will eventually got over the hypnosis effects. Within a few days, the regression therapy helped him to recall all that had been done to him. They continued to find leads on the clone, Sloane basically cutting all ties to her since he had no use for her anymore.  
  
One week later they received a huge lead. They found the clone's hide out. Sydney and Vaughn rushed into HQ from their late night page.  
  
"We got her. And maybe Sloane. In South America. We're assembling a team now." Kendall explained.  
  
"I want on it." Sydney stated evenly. Kendall eyed her, then exhaled.  
  
"Fine. But DON'T blow your cool on this. I know you've got personal ties to this, but don't make me regret my decision." Kendall warned. Sydney just nodded. They were ready within the hour taking teams, including Vaughn. All decked out in CIA black gear, Sydney's hair in tight double French braids, they boarded the CIA issued jet for the half day flight.  
  
"You should rest, save up your strength. You are still recovering from hypothermia AND a difficult week." Vaughn said to Sydney just after they were in the air. Sydney nodded, already feeling the tiredness that she knew he saw in her eyes.  
  
"Only if you hold me." She whispered, not caring if the other agents noticed. The only visible 2 agents she could see from their back seat were Weiss and her father.  
  
"Of course." He said flashing her one of his melting smiles. She dimpled slightly and crawled in his lap, snuggling up in his shoulder/neck as he leaned the seat back. Within minutes she was out. Weiss glanced back to check on his buddy and rolled his eyes, snorting.  
  
"Agent Weiss? A problem?" Jack asked when he heard him.  
  
"Nah...just my comment on Tweedledee and Tweedledumb back there." Weiss said, waving his hand over his shoulder. Jack saw his daughter peacefully sleeping away in Vaughn's arms as he watched her intently, a smile present on his face.  
  
"I hope you're referring to my daughter as the 'dee' of that Tweedle Agent Weiss, or there will be trouble." Jack said evenly.  
  
"Oh definitely sir. Mike's for sure the one who fell stupidly in love with her. A fool with a capital F." Weiss joked, shaking his head. Jack murmured, but smiled inwardly.  
  
Eight hours later Vaughn was woken by Eric.  
  
"Hey Romeo, wake up. We need to go over the mission stats. Wake Juliet up will you?" Weiss said snickering as he went back to his seat. Vaughn shook his head awake a little, blinking and yawning before he looked down to the sleeping beauty in his arms and smiled. He gently stroked Sydney's cheek with his thumb, watching her stir.  
  
"Syd..baby, you gotta get up. C'mon Syd." He said softly. She turned slightly; burying her face in his chest, readjusting herself then was still. Vaughn smiled shaking his head as he looked over at Weiss. Jack was glaring back.  
  
"Well?..I tried sir. She's not a morning person. No matter what the reason is for getting up." Vaughn said, shrugging. Jack grumbled something about backbones or some sort. He cleared his throat, then said loudly.  
  
"Sydney Alewndra Bristow. You BETTER be up by the time I get from my seat or ELSE!" Jack said. Sydney startled then sat up suddenly, blinking and looking around.  
  
"I'm up." she said sleepily, sending a dirty look at Vaughn for the smirk on his face.  
  
"Let's go over the mission." Sydney stated, moving to the front of the plane with all of them as they grouped up with the rest of the team. By the time they landed, everyone was set and ready for the mission. They departed the plane and piled into 2 CIA vans heading to the compound where the intel confirmed the clone's whereabouts with possibly Sloane's and Sark's. The building was set away from any busy civilization in an abandoned office duplex out in the middle of nowhere. When they pulled up to the building, it was still in the cover of darkness. The teams geared up with Jack and 2 com agents staying behind to monitor the mission. They split the two teams with Sydney on one led by Agent Hale, and Vaughn leading the second team. Just before the two teams parted, Sydney gave one last glance to Vaughn taking his hand.  
  
"Stay safe." She whispered.  
  
"Be careful." He answered back. When she turned, Vaughn eyed Weiss, who was on Syd's team. He motioned with two fingers pointing at his eyes then pointed to Sydney's back.  
  
"Always buddy." Eric said, patting his shoulder then retreating with his team. Just before Syd's team, the Alpha team, went around the building, Sydney took one last glance at Vaughn before he led his team around the opposite side of the building.  
  
If she would have known then that that would be the last time she saw him, she would have ran to him, holding on to him for dear life.  
  
{#}  
  
An: Dun Dun DUN!!! There's the next chapter for you!! Hope you enjoyed the little cliffhanger I left you!! More soon, don't forget to review and tell me what's on your minds!! Thanx! 


	11. Eleventh Chapter

D: See previous chapter.  
  
An: Here's the next chapter. I know you all are waiting for it, so I'll just get right to it. Enjoy!  
  
{#}  
  
They had underestimated how powerful the clone's reach went. They never knew the connections she held, even away from Sloane. So they weren't expecting such heavy resistance and the mission quickly turned from controlled to chaotic. Sydney's team immediately came under heavy fire, being led by the clone. Sydney relayed their attack only to learn that the Beta team was under just as much fire.  
  
"Mountaineer to Base ops! We have a man down! Kamikaze is down!" Sydney yelled over her com when she came across Agent Hale. He was grimacing and holding his right leg where a bullet went in his shin.  
  
"Received Mountaineer. Proceed forward, you're in command. We'll have medics ready for the all clear call." Jack said over the com. Now she had to relay her new status to the Beta teams leader.  
  
"Boy Scout, this is Mountaineer. Kamikaze is down, I'm taking over command. Do you copy?" she called, getting worried.  
  
Just static.  
  
"Boy Scout this is Mountaineer! Come in Boy Scout!" she called hurriedly. Still no answer. Then Eric got in on it from where he was taking cover but heard the call out.  
  
"Boy Scout this is Jester, do you copy?" Eric tried, receiving nothing. Then they heard one of the other agents from the Beta team.  
  
"Base ops, this is Scorpion, we've got multiple men down! We've also come across what appears to be a bomb! It's set off; we've got less than 5 minutes to evacuate! Pull out men! Pull out!" he hollered all through static. Sydney's heart dropped.  
  
'Multiple men down!? Who? Is it Vaughn?! Please don't let it be him! Not him too!' Sydney panicked, adrenaline pumping through her. Suddenly, she was SO angry she saw red and she went after the clone who was still shooting at them. She didn't care about someone covering her; she was hell bent on revenge. Eric saw her bolt further into the building, her scream echoing all around.  
  
"Sy..Mountaineer! Get back, pull back! We have to evacuate!" Eric yelled.  
  
"Base ops, Mountaineer is out of procedure! I'm pulling rank, getting the team out of here!" Eric yelled into his com, lifting up Agent Hale and dragging him out.  
  
"Jester, we agree. Pull the Alpha team out. Scorpion pull Beta team out. Whoever you can get! Mission aborted..Mountaineer, do you read?! Return to the van!" Jack yelled and edge of worry in his voice.  
  
"Not another one, dad. Not again." He heard Sydney say before fuzz. She'd taken her com out.  
  
"This is for Francie, b*t*h!!" Sydney seethed when she'd gotten to the clone, huddled behind a desk. Sydney had her gun raised, as did the clone.  
  
"Who ARE you?!" Sydney yelled her voice trembling as she stared into the eyes of her best friend.  
  
"I'm Francie, Syd. Don't you know?" the clone sneered, smiling wickedly.  
  
"No you're NOT! I buried my best friend! Who ARE you, so we know the name to put on the death certificate!?" Sydney quipped her voice full of venom.  
  
"Place is gonna blow, so you better hurry or you'll lose your chance." Sydney yelled.  
  
"Blow? Since when did the CIA blow buildings up?" the clone said. Sydney's eyes widened, then she smirked.  
  
"Guess your good ol' boss is tired of you now. We've got about 1 minute left." Sydney said. The clone gawked as she realized the whole CIA team was disappearing.  
  
"That son-on-a-b****!.." she grumbled then she eyed Sydney. She knew she'd never get out of there alive. But if she hoped Sloane to be taken down for his betrayal, she had to let Sydney get out of there. And the only way she'd leave NOW was if the clone wasn't a problem anymore.  
  
"Kill him for me! He betrayed us both!" the clone yelled, then turned the gun on herself and pulled the trigger.  
  
"NOOO!" Sydney screamed, then turned away. She went to the body and found Francie's locket necklace around her neck. She pulled it off.  
  
"This is Francie's." she whispered, then bolted to the exit, praying she'd make it in time. Just before she made it to the doorway she heard the explosions start. She barely made it out the door before the building was in a ball of flames, the concussion knocking her to the ground, out cold.  
  
When she woke up, she found herself in a hospital bed hooked to an IV with oxygen in her nose and her arm hurting like hell. She groggily looked down to see her left upper arm wrapped tightly in gauze and in a sling.  
  
"Mm..what happened?" she mumbled to someone sitting next to her.  
  
'Vaughn?' she thought her vision still blurry.  
  
"Vaughn?" she whispered, trying to blink away her blurred vision.  
  
"Sorry Agent Bristow.I'm Agent McKanlis." The young man said.  
  
"Oh.sorry...my vision...it's a little blurry." She said hoarsely.  
  
"I'll tell the nurse you're awake so she can alert the director." He said, excusing himself. He spoke to the nurse and within 10 minutes, Kendall came in to Sydney's room. The doctor had checked over Sydney in the meantime.  
  
"Glad to see you awake Agent Bristow. We were a little worried about you." Kendall said, smiling slightly at Sydney.  
  
'Why is he being so nice to me? I broke procedure, I endangered the mission, shouldn't he be yelling at me or something? And why is he here?' Sydney thought, a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Sir..no offense, but why are YOU here? Where's my father?.or.Agent Vaughn?" Sydney said, sitting up with a little difficulty. Her vision was cleared up, but she wished it hadn't. Then she wouldn't have to see the look that went across Kendall's face.  
  
"Sir?..Tell me! Where's my father?! And...Vaughn?" she said more strongly.  
  
"Your father is on the..recovery team...searching what is left of the building after the bomb. Only 3 members were able to make it out...before the explosion, two didn't make it out. He's searching for them." Kendall first said.  
  
Sydney's mind swirled.  
  
'Only three? He got out, right? But then, WHY'S my father there searching the ruins...he'd only do that if it were someone VERY important...OH NO!! NO it CAN'T be?!' Sydney thought, her face suddenly dawning what was true, her face crumpled and she covered her mouth with her good arm, looking up at Kendall with tears in her eyes. Her voice came out hitched and hoarse.  
  
"T-the..agents to n-not come out...one's ...n-not..V-Vaughn, is-is it?" she cried. Kendall couldn't help but feel for his prize agent. His face fell and he looked down for a moment before looking back up sadly.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry Sydney. That's why...your father and Agent Weiss aren't here. They want to be there...to find him." Kendall said as Sydney's eyes grew, full of tears, and not wanting to believe it.  
  
"NO! Th-this isn't happening!!? It's NOT real!!..he can't be gone! Not him! Not my...m-my.guardian angel!?" she whispered, shaking her head fiercely.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please, get some rest." Kendall said hoarsely, having to leave. The agent from before sat back in his seat.  
  
"NO!! I want him back! Get out of here! That's not your seat!" she said louder. The agent stood up, looking towards the director helplessly.  
  
"C'mon Agent McKanlis. I'll send in Dixon or Agent Phillips. She's more comfortable with them." Kendall said, waving the agent out.  
  
A short time later Phillips came in, carrying something in her hand. Sydney now lay there, staring ahead blankly.  
  
"Hey Sydney..thought you'd like some company. I brought you something; here, you can just hold onto it. It's something Agent Vaughn holds close." Phillips said, gently placing the object in Syd's hand. Sydney looked confused over at her, then down to her hands where Phillips had placed a rosary. She looked up to Phillips with a question on her face.  
  
"A while back I had one on my desk; a gift for my Goddaughters First Communion. Well, it had fallen and he kindly picked it up. He said it was very pretty, much like the one his mother had given him on his First Communion. He said he still had it in his nightstand drawer, taking it out every so often when he needed to. I thought you'd like to hold that one of mine..might help you a little." Phillips explained softly, smiling up at Sydney. Sydney smiled slightly back at her as she played with the rosary.  
  
"I think..I think he wanted to teach my all about this. Something that was so important to him." Sydney whispered, some lone tears falling. Phillips just smiled sadly and sat back, letting Sydney be alone in her thoughts.  
  
Silently for an hour or so, Sydney stared at the rosary, tears slowly streaming down her face. Phillips silently sat with her, just being there with her. A short time later, Sydney just started getting up, uncovering herself and eyeing her IV in her hand for a way to detach it.  
  
"Sydney.what're you doing? Get back to bed. I don't want you to faint on me here." Phillips said, trying to get her back to bed.  
  
"I have to go. Go to him. To see for myself. I can't believe it till I do. I won't." Sydney said, voice stern, yet sad. Phillips nodded.  
  
"I understand. But please sit back down. I'll see what I can do." She pleaded with Sydney, ushering her back to her bed.  
  
"I'm going. I won't stay here." Sydney re-stated. Phillips nodded heading out the door. She came back about 20 minutes later with a doctor and a nurse. And her mother.  
  
"I heard you're getting out of Dodge, no questions asked. Well, I can't say that I'm surprised. I saw last time you and Agent Vaughn were in her how close you were. I already had a back up planned for your sudden departure. You must stay on that IV. You also need to stay on a portable heart monitor. It's small, not much bigger than a pager with wires under your clothes. I'll set you up with everything and have you out of here in a half an hour." The doctor said, signing her off. The nurse hooked her up to her portable heart monitor as Sydney just starred, devastated, into her mother's eyes silently.  
  
The nurse made sure her IV was well secure, placing a small flexible board to her wrist and tapping it well. Syd, with the help from her mom, changed into loose exercise pants and a long sleeved T-shirt hoody. Irina had to tie her shoes and went with Sydney out of the infirmary, keeping an arm around Sydney's waist. She was still wobbly, but was determined. Irina passed her off to Phillips when she couldn't follow any farther, kissing her and hugging her a long moment. With her pack holding her IV bag and monitor hung off of her shoulder, she walked into the boardroom where Kendall was discussing the recovery mission.  
  
"I want to go. I have to." Sydney said, setting her jaw. Kendall eyed her, all pale, gash with stitches on her head, arm sling and IV'd hand and smiled sadly.  
  
"Agent Bristow..Sydney, you're in no condition to go anywhere. Especially not there. Your father, Agent Weiss, and Agent Dixon are there now." Kendall said, knowing he'd be better off talking to a wall. The look in her eyes said it all.  
  
"Sir, please. I need to go myself." She whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. Kendall gazed at her another moment, discovering a new respect for her.  
  
"Guess I won't be talking you out of this one. You know, your father's gonna have my head for this. Alright, but the SECOND you seem to be getting worse, that's it Sydney." Kendall warned. She only nodded.  
  
"Thank you sir." She whispered.  
  
"Mr. Tippin is here...he's been waiting for you to wake up to speak to you...he's been busy, with the information on your last mission. Bring him with you please." Kendall commented, wanting someone there for her. She looked a tiny bit hopeful to see her friend. Phillips escorted her to Will's desk where he was busy talking away and on his computer.  
  
"Will?" Sydney called out softly. It stalled his movements and he turned around and wrapped Sydney in his arms.  
  
"Hey...what're you doing here? You should be in the infirmary." He said. She just let the tears fall, as she looked him in the eyes sadly.  
  
"Take me to him. I have to see for myself." She whispered. He just nodded.  
  
"Alright." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist for support.  
  
"So...what's with the sling?" he asked to make conversation a while later on the CIA jet to South America.  
  
"Um...not sure actually." Sydney said, her brow furrowing as she poked at the sling. Phillips was along with Sydney, ordered by Kendall because he believed she'd need a 'female companion', just in case.  
  
"You were shot." Phillips commented.  
  
"I was? Wow, I didn't notice at the time." Sydney mentioned softly.  
  
"I'm not surprised." Will commented, imagining the gun show down she'd had with a double that looked just like her best friend. Sydney stared off in her own thoughts the remainder of the flight. When they landed both Will and Phillips had to help her off as she'd started to grow weaker.  
  
To Sydney the drive to the sited seemed to take forever. When they finally pulled up to the site, Sydney couldn't believe it was the same place she'd been to just a day ago.  
  
"Oh..Gawd." she whispered, not being able to comprehend that Vaughn, HER Vaughn was in there...somewhere.  
  
"My poor angel." She whispered as tears came to her eyes. Will helped her out of the van as Phillips went to speak to one of the recovery agents. She came back with a grim face.  
  
"Sydney? They said they found where he is at." Phillips said softly in a sad voice. Sydney only nodded and gulped.  
  
"Your father and Agent Weiss are there now." Phillips relayed.  
  
"Will...the flowers." Sydney mumbled, motioning to the small bouquet of red, white, and yellow roses. Red for love, yellow for friendship, with white for peace and eternity. Then she let go of Will's arm and refused help as she went to her father. She just followed her heart. The building structure was still standing, but all the windows, doors and small entryways were blown out. Everything was black, some still smoldering. Glass was everywhere. Dixon saw Sydney coming from his place in a hallway and frowned.  
  
"C'mon girl." He motioned turning and leading the way even though she didn't need it. They went down one level to the basement and down a darker hallway.  
  
"Jack? Sydney's here." Dixon spoke into a doorway. Then Sydney stepped up to the pure blackened and charred doorway and peered into the same conditioned room. It wasn't much bigger than an office and two sheets lay over 2 forms on the ground.  
  
Sydney sucked in her breath, tears full in her eyes. She glanced helplessly up to her father who was standing over one of the sheets, next to Weiss.  
  
"Your sure?" she gulped out. Jack nodded sadly and handed her an evidence bag. She grasped it as much as possible and looked at the jewelry inside.  
  
It was his.  
  
It was Vaughn's necklace. A gold chain with a small cross. And his slightly charred pocket watch, the one he used now since his wristwatch stopped.  
  
"Oh Vaughn!" she sobbed out, falling to her knees. Her father immediately went to her side holding her a few moments while she sobbed. After a little while she gently pushed him away. She started reaching over to pull the sheet.  
  
"Syd..you shouldn-" Weiss started to say, but she looked up at him with a look of pure pain.  
  
"Go." She said through tears. He nodded and patted Jack on the back.  
  
"We'll be right outside Sydney." Jack said softly, kissing her hairline.  
  
Everyone exited the room, giving Sydney her space. She took off her sling, tired of it bothering her and once again pulled at the sheet.  
  
What lay underneath wasn't her Vaughn. It was horrendous. Sydney once again gulped in air immediately shutting her eyes and turning her head away. She took some deep breaths and turned back to the scene. The body was barely identifiable. Burned beyond recognition. She could see where her father had removed the jewelry. She silently sobbed as she placed flowers over her guardian angel and giving him one last prayer she got up and blew him a kiss.  
  
"I love you Michael." She whispered before stepping out then completely collapsing against her father's chest. He scooped her up in his arms and took her out of the building.  
  
"Take her home. Be sure they place her back into the medical services infirmary. Make sure she's completely comfortable. And tell Kendall..thanks." Jack instructed once Will was back in the van with Sydney and Agent Phillips.  
  
"Yes sir." Will addressed as they shut the door and drove away.  
  
Sydney was back in the CIA infirmary by late that night. They gave her something to help her sleep as she held Vaughn's necklace, now wrapped around her wrist and hand, sleeping curled up in a fetal position.  
  
Once back in the infirmary was when Kendall finally went in to see Sydney again. She was staring off at the wall, tears slowly falling down her face. Kendall came in and respectfully sat down, a nod to Irina who sat by her daughter's side. Sytory wasn't allowed in, so she stayed with her aunt and cousins.  
  
Kendall smiled sadly at Sydney. She ticked a glance to her boss and saw he wanted to say something. Irina left to give them some time to talk and to get some coffee. Sydney held her gaze with him, showing him he had her attention. Kendall cleared his throat and began to speak in a soft voice Sydney had never hared from the Director before.  
  
"Agent..Sydney, I can't imagine what you're going through right now. As your boss, what went on between you and Agent Vaughn should have angered me for it was against protocol. But what I saw with this..relationship of yours was that you two worked damn well together, and that's what really mattered, what came out in the end on the reports. Not what went on in between the lines. I know you and I never really got along. Quite frankly, we butted heads...I've never held arguments with anyone of my agents or coworkers before like I do with you. The closest I've come was years and years ago..And that person is now my wife. Goes to show what it takes for someone to really push my buttons. Contrary to what it seems, I care about my agents...especially the ones that can get under my skin." Kendall said, smiling at her and raising an eyebrow. Sydney smirked a little, listening intently.  
  
"Agent Vaughn...he was a very valuable agent, a powerful asset to the CIA, a formidable gentleman...who has a soft spot for dimples, unfortunately." Kendall continued, causing another smirk.  
  
"He'll be sorely missed; he'll receive the highest honors for his work and loyal ship to the United States of America. I'm sure wherever he is now, he's looking down at all of us smiling. Keeping an eye out." Kendall finished.  
  
"My guardian angel." Sydney hoarsely whispered. Then her face furrowed as she looked over to Kendall, slight confusion on her face.  
  
"Sir?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Yes?" he asked in a fatherly manner.  
  
"...why?" Sydney whispered out. Kendall took this in and nodded. He thought awhile then went to the side of her bed where her nightstand was and opened the drawer pulling out a book.  
  
"Now, Ms. Bristow, I'm not sure how religious of a person you are, but I do know this will be of comfort to you. It's one of the verses I tell to people in this situation; I was told it when I was just a teen when my grandfather passed. It seemed to help me understand. Maybe it will for you a little." Kendall stated as he opened the Bible and turned to a page, clearing is throat.  
  
"This is from Wisdom, chapter 3: 1-6..  
  
But the souls of the just are in the hand  
  
of God  
  
and no torment shall touch them.  
  
They seemed, in the view of the foolish,  
  
to be dead;  
  
and their passing away was thought  
  
an affliction  
  
and their going forth from us, utter  
  
destruction.  
  
But they are in peace.  
  
For if before men, indeed, they be  
  
punished,  
  
yet is their hope full of immortality;  
  
Chastised a little, they shall be greatly  
  
blessed,  
  
because God tried them  
  
and found them worthy of himself.  
  
As gold in the furnace, he proved them,  
  
and as sacrificial offerings he took  
  
them to himself.  
  
Kendall read, then closed the Bible, placing it on the tray. Sydney could only nod, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you sir." She whispered as he said his good nights and left her to her thoughts.  
  
{#}  
  
An: There it is!! Hope you liked that; please review and tell me what you all think!! And I'll update as soon as can be. And don't lose hope! Lot's of twists to come! Thanx! 


	12. Twelth Chapter

D: J.J. and co.  
  
An: Here you guys go, up a little later than I wanted, but it got crazy around here. Please don't forget to review, I love it when I go to my mailbox and get the emails of when you guys review!! Makes my whole week! And to nattie700, you crack me up with the jokes!! They totally made my night after a VERY hellish day at work!! Thanks a bunch!! On with the chapter, enjoy!  
  
{#}  
  
"And now were these two men, as 'twere, in Heaven.  
  
...Being swallowed up with the sight of angels, and  
  
with hearing of their melodious notes."  
  
-John Bunyan, (The Pilgram's Progress)  
  
Sydney was released two days later to Jack. Sydney never spoke any words and only nodded or shook her head to answer questions when she felt like it. Before anyone could lead her anywhere, she went straight to her mothers room. Once she was there, she looked up to her mother's face and all Irina saw was a lost sad little girl.  
  
"Mama." Sydney choked out before she completely lost it, crying for the first time her whole heart out. Sobbing so hard Irina had to keep a hold of her to keep her form falling off the bed. Jack and Sytory both sat on the couch for what seemed like hours until Sydney fell asleep with exhaustion in her mother's arms.  
  
"Jack?" Irina mumbled out as she stroked Sydney's back.  
  
"Yes Irina?" he answered back softly.  
  
"Find the b*s*a*d who broke my baby's heart." She stated evenly not stopping her movements.  
  
"Yes Irina." He replied back strongly. Sydney finally went home after sleeping for close to 10 hours in her mother's arms. Sytory, Will, and Jack stayed with her at her home on and off for the first couple of days. By the end of the week, Sydney had to pick herself up to attend her Guardian Angel's funeral. He and the other lost agent received full honors from bagpipes to doves and everything in between.  
  
For the first time Sydney met Vaughn's mother. She talked with the kind women for hours, each of them consoling the other. Sydney had nightmares and stayed home in a mute like state for a couple of weeks after until she started coming out of her shell. One of the people that was always there for her when she went back to work was Weiss. He became her new partner associate/handler. They formed a very good friendship together. He even got Sydney to continue to put together the 'Open Mic Night' with Will and Sytory's help. They decided to make it a memorial for Francie and Vaughn. Sydney's cousins continued singing, pulling Sydney back into it.  
  
It kept her busy. Busy enough for her not to notice her mother continuing an investigation into the whole incident in South America. Something about it just seemed to irk her and with Jack's help, she continued to look into everything.  
  
"It just seems...too familiar Jack. Please, I don't know ho, but just humor me. I have to do this. I NEED to do this." Irina explained to Jack when he began to question her about it. So he obliged, even getting clearance from Kendall, whose comment was: 'We could use all the help we can get to figuring this out.'  
  
As O.M.N. continued to get closer, with all the acts rehearsing and booked, one day Sydney was with the band practicing, Eric with her, and she took a break. While she was gone to get some water, Eric started messing around with the mics. He sat on her stool and started singing accapella, the guitar guy and drummer slowly catching on and played with his beat. Sydney stepped in and stared as Eric sang a song of a story about a young couple.  
  
When I was young I knew everything  
  
And she a punk who rarely ever took advice  
  
Now I'm guilt stricken,  
  
Sobbing with my head on the floor  
  
Stop a baby's breath and a shoe full of rice  
  
I can't be held responsible  
  
Cause she was touching her face  
  
I won't be held responsible  
  
She fell in love in the first place  
  
For the life of me I cannot remember  
  
What made us think that we were wise and  
  
We'd never compromise  
  
For the life of me I cannot believe  
  
We'd ever die for these sins  
  
We were merely freshmen  
  
My best friend took a week's  
  
Vacation to forget her  
  
His girl took a weeks worth of  
  
Valium and slept  
  
Now he's guilt stricken sobbing with his  
  
Head on the floor  
  
Thinks about her now and how he never really  
  
Wept he says  
  
I can't be held responsible  
  
Cause she was touching her face  
  
I won't be held responsible  
  
She fell in love in the first place  
  
For the life of me I cannot remember  
  
What made us think that we were wise and  
  
We'd never compromise  
  
For the life of me I cannot believe  
  
We'd ever die for these sins  
  
We were merely freshmen  
  
We've tried to wash our hands of all of this  
  
We never talk of our lacking relationships  
  
And how we're guilt stricken sobbing with our  
  
Heads on the floor  
  
We fell through the ice when we tried not to  
  
Slip, we'd say  
  
I can't be held responsible  
  
Cause she was touching her face  
  
I won't be held responsible  
  
She fell in love in the first place  
  
For the life of me I cannot remember  
  
What made us think that we were wise and  
  
We'd never compromise  
  
For the life of me I cannot believe  
  
We'd ever die for these sins  
  
We were merely freshmen  
  
We were merely freshmen.  
  
"Wow Eric. That's awesome. Where'd you hear that before?" Sydney commented when he finished.  
  
"Oh,...I wrote it. Let's just say it's all from my past." He said softly, looking down.  
  
"This song...it's about you, isn't it?" Sydney asked. He nodded. She climbed on the stool next to him.  
  
"I'll tell you about it. When we go visit Mike today." He said. She nodded back. It was a thing she did a couple times a week, on her own or he made her go.  
  
To talk to him.  
  
"I still feel weird about going there. To talk to him..it's like...I feel like I'm in the totally wrong place to be talking to him...like he's..somewhere else." She mentioned, revealing what she'd been feeling for so long.  
  
"He's in Heaven now." Weiss said. Syd's brow furrowed.  
  
"No...that's not what I mean..not what it feels like...I don't know." She said shrugging it off. Later that afternoon, Eric drove her to the cemetery. She clutched to his arm with both hands as he led the way.  
  
"Remember me mentioning that I was happy Mike was here, at this particular cemetery?" Eric commented as they walked. She nodded tears in her eyes as she drew closer.  
  
"For me, there is more than just Mike here to visit." He said softly, then stood off a small distance to let Sydney have her own space. She carried the single red rose and placed it across the top of Vaughn's head stone:  
  
Michael Christian Vaughn.  
  
Beloved son, friend, and Guardian Angel.  
  
Killed in the line of duty  
  
Sydney silently cried as she sat wiping away dirt from his head stone. After a few moments she kissed her fingers and touched the 'Guardian Angel' carving then stood up with Eric's help.  
  
"See ya' later, buddy." Eric said as he led Sydney away. This time to a different area of the cemetery.  
  
"Eric?" Sydney questioned when he stopped in front of a small headstone that had an adult female angel holding a baby angel resting on top of it. She read the names and gasped when she read the one name that stuck out. It read:  
  
Gabrielle Lyndsey Pullman  
  
And  
  
Erica Lynn Weiss  
  
"My gosh...the girl was only 18 years old..and the other...she was only 2 weeks old when she died! Who are these girls?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Gabby was my girlfriend back in my first year of college. We'd been going out since our junior year in high school. We attended the same college so we could stay together." Eric started explaining, a sad smile on his face.  
  
"I was so young. So stupid...one thing led to another and she got pregnant. I freaked out...she was probably 7-7 ½ months along when I finally couldn't handle it. I mean, I was only going to be 19 years old! I was barely out of high school! She kept talking about marriage and stuff and I freaked out. I left. 8 days later I was told she committed suicide. I rushed home to find my girlfriend of 3 years dead and my..my daughter in intensive care..very premature and clinging to life...the pills and stuff Gabby took...they affected the baby. She fought as long as she could. I never left her side. Only for Gabby's funeral, but then I went back as soon as possible. My daughter died in my arms 2 days after Father's Day...she was 17 days old." Eric said softly, a lone tear falling. Sydney sat shocked, never knowing this side of Eric's life.  
  
"I'm so sorry Eric." She whispered. He just smiled sadly at her.  
  
"It's okay. I've made my peace with it all. I was just so young. They're up there with the Big Man, watching over us all now. ..With Mike." Eric said, watching as Sydney just stared ahead. After staying for a short time, they got up and left.  
  
"You should sing that song at the O.M.N. It's beautiful." Sydney suggested. Eric nodded slowly, then more surely.  
  
"Sure...yeah, for Mike...and for my girls." He answered.  
  
"And Francie." Sydney murmured.  
  
"And Francie." Eric repeated.  
  
As the O.M.N. creeped closer, just 2 weeks away, so did Irina's search on what she had a hunch on. And with her continued work with the CIA and JTF she received more access and freedom. She was determined to see this hunch out of hers; a mission of her own.  
  
"Everyone entrusted with a mission  
  
is an angel...  
  
All forces that reside in the body  
  
are angels."  
  
-Moses Maimonides  
  
Two nights before the big O.M.N., Sydney got a surprise visit from someone she'd never thought she'd see again.  
  
"Jim? What're you back here for? How you doing?" Sydney said as she sat at her desk doing some work.  
  
"Okay. I've visited all the places Emma and me were going to visit once we married. I'm much better. I miss her terribly, but it's getting easier. Besides, I heard about what happened..thought you'd need someone whose been in your shoes. I'm so sorry about Vaughn. I know you two were pretty close when I was here." Jim said softly, squeezing her shoulder. Sydney teared up and nodded.  
  
"Yeah...thank you. I keep waiting for when it's supposed to get easier.but-" she said hoarsely shrugging.  
  
"It just doesn't FEEL like he's left. I can't get over that feeling of seeing him walk into HQ or at the warehouse..or at home." Sydney said softly. They sat there in silence for a moment before Sydney took a breath and wiped at her tears.  
  
"So..you staying with your sister, I hear?" Sydney said after a moment.  
  
"Yeah..her and her new husband. She's doing great. 6 months pregnant too! I love poking fun at her. Can't wait to be an uncle." Jim said smiling. Sydney smiled at that.  
  
"She's been wonderful, like a mother already. She's an awesome writer and we wrote stuff... to help me with it all. It's good therapy I guess. You should hear her sometime. She's beautiful." Jim explained. Sydney's ears perked up.  
  
"She sings!? Does EVERYBODY sing around here?! It's like...contagious or something! Let me hear her..I bet she'd be great at out Open Mic Night coming up on Friday night. It's a HUGE benefit in memory of my best friend Francie and for Vaughn too. EVERYbody's singing; Eric Weiss, my cousins, me, and a couple of other bands Francie had chosen like, forever ago...the REAL Francie." Sydney explained.  
  
"Sure. Let's do lunch, I'll introduce you to Anna." Jim said.  
  
So at lunch at Francie's restaurant, so they could have access to a piano, Sydney met the slightly bulging sister of Jim, Anna.  
  
"So...this O.M.N. it's not HERE anymore?" Anna asked as she sat at the piano.  
  
"Nope. It got too big so we had to move it to a small auditorium. There's a wonderful half circle stage with a short walkway that leads into the audience. Lights, soundstage, the works." Sydney explained.  
  
"Wow..sounds great. So, want to hear me and Jimmy's song? Have some tissue handy..hormonal woman here." Anna said jokingly.  
  
"Oh, definitely. I'm sure I'll be a wreck too." Sydney stated as she thought of Vaughn. As Anna began playing a beautiful song, it brought Sydney not only to tears, but she was actually crying out right. When Anna finished, she had tears down her cheeks.  
  
"That was so beautiful." Sydney whispered after calming down some. Jim rubbed Anna's back, wiping his own tears away.  
  
"Told you so." he whispered, smiling at his little sister.  
  
"You're playing that at the concert. Come tomorrow for rehearsals and fitting you into a slot. No buts. You have to play that." Sydney stated, nodding her head.  
  
"Sure." Anna agreed.  
  
And then there was one more. That night Sydney put in the calls as her and Will worked like crazy to finish putting the big night together.  
  
The next day was full of rehearsals and putting the final touches, getting wardrobes together, etc. Sytory and Sydney never left each others side as they got everything in order.  
  
"I can't believe I'll be the host. This is so exciting!" Sytory exclaimed for her 'job' at O.M.N.  
  
Meanwhile, over at the JTF, Irina argued passionately to Kendall about an important mission.  
  
"You HAVE to let me go! Put trackers, C-4, ANYthing on me to make you feel comfortable...but I HAVE to be the one to go! I'll take as many field agents as you want! Please sir, I KNOW that this is crucial! I've had this hunch..since the incident in South America...and every lead has come up accurate...please, I need to do this! There's something there, I know there is!" Irina said as she stood over Director Kendall's desk. Kendall looked at all the leads and file work in front of him, then up to Irina seeing the determination in her eyes. He'd grown to respect the woman and she'd proven, many times over, that she wasn't up to any hidden agendas. Only to keep her family close and safe. He finally exhaled and nodded.  
  
"Alright Irina. You'll get to go follow these leads. But.. You're bringing teams with you. At least 10 agents. With a tracker of course. I'm pretty sure you'd never try anything..but I do want to keep my job. You leave in 2 hours." He said.  
  
"Thank you sir. You won't regret this. Oh..and don't tell Sydney. She doesn't know anything about this." Irina asked. Kendall nodded, understanding.  
  
"Jack..you have to stay here...for Sydney and her big night. You're allowed to be there so you be there. For the both of up. I promise I'll try my hardest to be back in time." Irina explained as her team left.  
  
"Alright..I hate for you to go..without me there. Please be safe." Jack stated softly. Irina smiled then stepped up and kissed him sweetly on the cheek, turning and leaving. You couldn't wipe the grin off Jack's face for the rest of the night.  
  
As he stopped by the auditorium on his way home to check in on his daughters, Sytory kept elbowing Sydney.  
  
"Look at dad! He's..glowing! Why is he like that?" Sytory whispered. Sydney eyeballed her father and grinned.  
  
"He's got a smudge on his right cheek." Sydney pointed out. The two sisters turned to each other and said in unison.  
  
"Mom!" all giggled. When they went to say goodnight they purposefully kissed him on his left cheek.  
  
"Didn't want to wipe off the OTHER goodnight kiss on your other cheek!" Sydney said winking as her and Sytory grabbed hands giggling hysterically as they walked to their car. Jack only harrumphed a little, but went off to his own car grinning.  
  
{#}  
  
An: So, there's the next chapter!! Hope you liked it! And hope all the quotes and song lyrics came out right. The song Eric sings is called 'The Freshman' by the Verve Pipe. The song Jim's sister sings will be up in the next chapter. You'll recognize it. I know all these characters are singing artists songs like the songs are their own, but that's how I like it. With it sounding like the characters are the ones who sing the songs, not the actual artist. Is this making sense to anyone? I hope so!! Give me a holler if it doesn't, or just a review, even if it's just: ?? or something! Thanx! 


	13. Thirteenth Chapter

D: Blah Blah, yackity smackity, not mine.  
  
An: Thank you for all the review!! Some of you have figured some stuff out, but come on; I'm not EVIL!! I'm a total S/V shipper! It's all about the S/V in the end right? Okay, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!! The long awaited O.M.N.!!  
  
{#}  
  
"And now it is an angel's song,  
  
that makes the heavens be mute."  
  
-The Rime of the Ancient Mariner.  
  
The next day was chaotic, as the long awaited Open Mic Night had finally arrived. The concert was set to start at 8:00pm, and would go through till 11:00pm or so. The auditorium was beautifully decorated in different purples and a moon and stars theme. At 8:00pm on the dot, Sytory officially announced the beginning of O.M.N. and the opening act was by Lena and Julia playing "All the Things She Said."  
  
About an hour or so in Jack received a call.  
  
"What!? You've GOT to be kidding me!! But..how's that possible?!...Alright..HERE?! Tonight?!..Okay, yes sir. I won't...she's in the last segment, towards the end. Okay, bye." Jack said, then puffed his cheeks out.  
  
"My Gawd..." He mumbled as he watched Eric climb the stage. He sang his song, beginning by lighting a candle and setting it with 2 pictures, one of Gabby, one of Baby Erica. It was set on the stage by his feet. Jack watched transfixed...and waiting. His niece played another song, then after 2 more acts Anna, Jim's sister, performed her song, bringing everybody to tears.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
You use to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
The pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held you hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
The pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held you hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
After close to another hour, the third and last segment started. Sydney was the second act, only 3 followed her.  
  
Jack began to get anxious when he saw a familiar agent come in the side door, to the right of the stage, Sydney's left as she sat on her stool, preparing to start. In her tight black blouse with the sleeves that bell bottomed, and her hair just pulled back from behind her ears, the light shining on her, she began her song.  
  
Pray God you can cope  
  
I stand outside this woman's work,  
  
This woman's world.  
  
Ooh, it's hard on the man,  
  
Now his part is over.  
  
Now starts the craft of the father.  
  
Jacks eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw who else came in the side door...accompanied by his ex-wife. He made eye contact with her and she grinned and winked before returning her attention back to her beautiful daughter.  
  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
  
I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking  
  
Of all the things I should've said,  
  
That I never said.  
  
All the things I should've done,  
  
That I never did  
  
All the things I should've given  
  
But I didn't  
  
Oh, darling, make it go,  
  
Make it go away.  
  
As Sydney sang, getting into the song, her emotions came over her, and by the ending of the highest notes, she sang with everything she was, tears escaping down her face.  
  
Give me these moments back.  
  
Give them back to me  
  
Give me that little kiss  
  
Give me your hand.  
  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
  
I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking  
  
Of all the things we should've said,  
  
That were never said.  
  
All the things we should've done,  
  
That we never did.  
  
All the things that you needed from me.  
  
All the things you wanted for me.  
  
All the things that I should've given,  
  
But I didn't  
  
Oh, darling, make it go away.  
  
Just make it go away now.  
  
As she finished singing the last note she opened her eyes to the standing ovation that followed. She stood, going closer to the edge of the stage to bow and thank everyone.  
  
The person beside Irina slowly made their way across the floor, up the stairs at the side of the stage, and slowly made their way to the center.  
  
Sydney caught this feeling suddenly and slowly turned her head, feeling before seeing, the person standing at the edge of the lights.  
  
She gasped; dropping the microphone as the whole place began to silence. She covered her face, beginning to sob, then looked up again to be sure that what she saw was real.  
  
And it was.  
  
They stared at each other another moment, the person taking the last step into the lights. Sydney struggled to breathe as she croaked out.  
  
"Vaughn??" the look in his eyes was all she needed. The longing, pain, love, hurt. He stood still as she walked over to him until she was only mere inches from him.  
  
She just couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Hey Syd." He said hoarsely, giving her one of his melting, go-weak- at-the-knees smiles and she lost it. She through herself into his arms as a sob escaped her. Vaughn dropped the cane he'd been using and wrapped both arms tightly around her, burying his face in her neck, crying himself. They held onto each other desperately, crying.  
  
"I can't believe it!..I'm dreaming! This isn't real!" Sydney sobbed out. Then suddenly she felt a sharp pinch on her bum.  
  
"Ouch!...hey!" she startled hoarsely, eyeing him with a glare.  
  
"Nope. Guess you're not dreaming." He replied deeply with a smirk. She beamed back then grabbed his face with both hands and gave him the deepest most passionate kiss that she could, not caring that the entire audience, which DID have her boss and many co-workers, not to mention both her parents, was watching. The audience began to clap then it turned into a full applause, whistles, and cheers. Sydney and Vaughn broke away, turning 10 shades of red each and grinned to them. They nodded their appreciation then realized that the show still had to finish. Sydney took a step, clutching Vaughn's hand before she stopped because he had to retrieve his cane.  
  
"Oh..baby...what HAPPENED to you? You okay? How'd you get here? What's going ON!?!" Sydney started, not being able to stop.  
  
"I'm okay. I'll try to explain everything when we get back stage." He said, hobbling next to her off stage. Once in the room, Sydney really started to break out of the initial shock.  
  
"My Gawd Vaughn...we BURIED you! I cried at your grave site for days and days!" Sydney exclaimed, tears spilling once again.  
  
"I know..I was told. I'm SOO sorry Sydney. If I could erase all that pain and hurt from you, I would do it in a heartbeat. I am SO sorry!" he said hoarsely, tears in his eyes as he clung to her hands.  
  
"I..I...I just can't wrap my mind around this! Around you! You're...you're alive, sitting here, talking to me!" Sydney said in a high voice, shaking her head repeatedly.  
  
"I'm right here Sydney. I'm alive...and I'll never leave you again. I promise." Vaughn whispered, kissing her hand. That's when he caught sight of his necklace.  
  
"THERE it is! I thought those a**holes took it from me!" he said, playing with the cross. Sydney unwound it from her wrist and unclasped it then wrapped her arms around his neck, pursing her lips as she struggled to re-clasp it around Vaughn's neck. The she got it and she just couldn't move her arms away. She was mere centimeters from him and she suddenly shivered as she felt him place soft kisses on her neck and along her jaw line. She closed her eyes whispering Vaughn's name breathlessly before he captured her lips again, pulling her impossibly close against him.  
  
They finally had to break apart when the slight problem of breathing became an issue. They rested their foreheads against each other trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Vaughn I've missed you so much! But I felt it...that you were still here, and it was driving me crazy!" Sydney revealed as she climbed into his lap on the couch and nestled on his shoulder.  
  
"The only thing keeping me going was picturing your beautiful face. Your smile, your eyes, those DIMPLES! I had NO idea that you all thought I was dead. I was just told by your mom like..24 hours ago. It just broke my heart to think about how you must of felt." Vaughn said, his worry lines in full force.  
  
"My MOM?! What...how'd...SHE brought you back!?" Sydney sputtered. And as if on cue, there was a soft knock on the door and Irina walked in with Jack and Weiss, who looked like a kid set loose in a candy store.  
  
"BUDDY!!" Weiss hollered, rushing over and nearly up ending Sydney as he leaned over and gave Vaughn a bear hug.  
  
"Easy man! Not 100% here yet." Vaughn joked.  
  
"Who says!? You just went from worm food to breathing oxygen here!! You're like at 300% or something!" Eric quipped.  
  
"Thanks Eric. Just what I needed to picture." Vaughn teased.  
  
"Mom? You saved him!? Brought him back?" Sydney said completely confused.  
  
"Yes, baby." She answered truthfully.  
  
"What...how'd you even KNOW?" Sydney sputtered out.  
  
"I'd had a hunch. I'd seen the details of the way Mr. Vaughn and his fellow agent had 'died' and it was all too..familiar. The not being able to communicate, the bomb, the way the bodies were found. All the pieces seemed too familiar. So, since that day in South America, I'd been investigating everything. Looking into leads and following up old contacts; with Kendall's approval and your father's help." Irina explained.  
  
"Why didn't you TELL me?! My gosh mom...Vaughn's...he was...IS my WORLD! If you had ANY clue that it wasn't 100% true he'd died, I had a right to know!" Sydney replied back angrily. Irina looked hurt a moment before responding.  
  
"Like I said, sweetie, it was all a hunch. I couldn't put your hopes into something so fragile. If it turned out to be wrong...I don't think I could stand breaking you heart like that. You were already so destroyed...in so much grief. I just couldn't subject you to false hope. I love you too much." Irina defended, getting teary eyed. Sydney gulped down her tears and nodded after thinking about it all. She wiggled off of Vaughn and stepped over to her mother, hugging her, saying she was sorry. When she pulled back, she looked her mother straight in the eyes.  
  
"Thank you mama. Thank you SO much for giving me back my reason to live." Sydney whispered before hugging her again.  
  
"Pass the tissues people! This is like watching Old Yellar all over again!" Eric quipped, his own eyes tearing.  
  
Just then, a soft knock came and Sytory poked her head in.  
  
"I.I..was just...missing my family." She replied in a mumble.  
  
"Oh, come in my little one." Irina choked out, pulling both her daughters in a hug.  
  
"Wow Syd..you got your gorgeous French man back!" Sytory teased giggling when Sydney beamed and Vaughn blushed. Sydney went back to Vaughn, climbing back into his arms, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He laid against her and closed his eyes.  
  
"You're probably exhausted, Vaughn. You know, Kendall's just outside, we'll see what we're supposed to do with you for now. Either be sent to the JTF med center or home. Hun...is the concert through?" Jack asked Sytory. She nodded from her mother's grasp.  
  
"Everyone's filing out, some pre-purchasing a copy of tonight's performances, some getting autographs. Our cousins are pretty popular." Sytory smiled. Jack stepped out to get Kendall and come back in a few minutes later.  
  
"Agent Vaughn...glad to have you back from the beyond. I take it you're pretty exhausted, and I don't believe you are any...condition in fleeing seeing as you've got your hands full AND slightly immobilized. Go home... I don't want to see you until 10:00am." Kendall stated.  
  
"Thank you sir." Vaughn answered, hugging Sydney closer.  
  
"Night everyone. Wonderful concert Sydney. I'm sure Francie is beaming down on it all right now." Kendall said before stepping out.  
  
"Sydney? When did he become so casual with you?" Vaughn wondered, amazed. Sydney smiled.  
  
"He's become very close to Syd these last months. Helped her to understand things; explained things. Yet another one of our own wrapped around her little finger." Eric replied, deserving a little smack on the arm. A little later.  
  
"So, what's your prognosis on all this?" Sydney asked once in the car, Sydney driving.  
  
"My ankle was badly broken, but it's since healed slightly. That's what this splint is for. Had some broken ribs, nasty gash on my temple. Nice scar now. A little malnutrition. The room service really sucked. Apparently they don't make calls to concrete cell blocks." Vaughn joked as they pulled up to her apartment.  
  
"Well..we'll have to see about doing something about that. Do you feel like some 100% pure TLC pampering?" Sydney purred as she wrapped her arms around his waist helping him to the door. He just grinned as his answer. As she helped him to bed, pulling off his jacket, she saw he had an IV already in his hand.  
  
"Vaughn?! Why's that there? Do you need to be in the hospital?" Sydney asked worriedly. Vaughn looked at the ground, not looking at her. She immediately sensed he was holding back something.  
  
"Michael Christian Vaughn! Spill it!" she hissed out. He snapped his head up and eyed her; surprised to hear her say his full name. Then he exhaled and frowned.  
  
"They found....  
  
{#}  
  
An: Te hee! Another cliffhanger!! Don't y'all love when that happens!?? I do!!! Review and tell me what you think or what, if you have any, are your guesses at what it is. I'll update soon! Thanx!  
  
Aan: The song sang by Anna was "My Immortal" by Evanescence and the one Sydney sang is "This Woman's Work" by Kate Bush. Both songs are soooo beautiful and pretty!!! LOVE them!!! 


	14. Fourteenth Chapter

D: Not mine. Just borrowing for a while.  
  
An: Here's the next chapter!! Hope it's up as soon as possible, but the ff.net is acting up again! Don't forget to review!! Now, enjoy!  
  
{#}  
  
[previously]  
  
Sydney could sense that Vaughn was holding something back.  
  
He exhaled and frowned.  
  
"They found.."  
  
[Now]  
  
"They found..a slight heart murmur. It's not serious Syd!" he defended when she gasped tearing up. Then she glared through her tears and punched him in the arm. Hard.  
  
"Ow!..Sydney!? I didn't want to worry you, is all." He said in a little kid voice.  
  
"WORRY me?!! Vaughn!..less than 5 hours ago I though you were DEAD!!..Don't give me that crap!" she bristled. He grimaced as he rubbed his arm.  
  
"Okay..I'm sorry...sheesh..they gave me some shots ya' know. Right there." He mumbled pointing where she'd punched him. She melted and sat down next to him on the bed, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"I'm sorry..you okay? Seriously, tell me the truth." She said, eyeing him.  
  
"Besides all the injuries and malnutrition, it's just the murmur. At the infirmary I'll have to be put on monitors so they could see how big a deal it is and see how they want to fix it all. That's it." He promised, kissing her temple.  
  
"They had a hard time getting a vein so they kept the IV in my hand." Vaughn explained as she fingered his taped up hand.  
  
"My poor Guardian Angel." She mumbled, helping him with the rest of his clothes.  
  
"Hungary?" she asked.  
  
"No..we ate on the way to the concert. The doctors wouldn't let me go if I didn't promise. I'm just exhausted." He replied as he warily tried to maneuver out of his clothes. She gave a sympathy pout face and pretty much put his p.j.'s on for him and put him to bed, snuggling close to him. Vaughn instantly started to doze off.  
  
"Michael." He heard Sydney say in an emotionally serious voice. He popped his eyes open at her serious voice, and because she called him by his first name.  
  
"Yeah Syd?" he asked, brow furrowing. She looked him in the eye in the moon light for a moment before responding.  
  
"I love you." She said strongly. He gave her a gorgeous lopsided grin, responding back.  
  
"Sydney Alewndra Bristow, I love you too. You're the ONLY thing that kept me going..in that PLACE. To know that I had you here, to come back to." He said throatily.  
  
"I missed you SO much!...It was so hard!!" Sydney said, getting all emotional.  
  
"Shhh..it's okay Syd. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. But I'm right here. I'm right here beside you. And I'm not going anywhere." Vaughn soothed, gently pulling her into the strongest embrace he could.  
  
"You better not. 'Cause I'll kick you're a** if you put me through THAT again." Sydney mumbled into his chest/neck. He kept his tight embrace around her, rubbing her back gently until they both fell into a deep peaceful sleep for the first night in months.  
  
The next morning, Sydney woke up with the thought that her beloved angel wasn't there. That it had all been a dream. Then she felt the gentle blow of Vaughn's breath on her neck and felt his arm secured around her waist. She grinned, snuggling even more against him, looking down at his arm. She stuck her lip out slightly when she saw it was his IV'd hand and softly traced it with her fingertips. She eased herself to turn over and face him, grinning as she gazed at his sleeping face.  
  
'My Gawd he's perfect! I've GOT to be the luckiest woman alive!' Sydney thought as she watched him sleep. She heard her door push open a little and she turned her head slightly to see Sytory peeking her head in.  
  
"Oh!.hi...Wanted to see if you two were up yet. You weren't the last two times I checked." Sytory whispered as she tiptoed to Sydney's side of the bed.  
  
"Two times? What time is it?" Sydney asked, looking to her alarm clock.  
  
"11:17!" Sydney whispered loudly causing Vaughn to stir a little. She froze until he settled down again.  
  
"He needs to be at the hospital! He has a heart problem Tor!" Sydney whispered worriedly.  
  
"Syd, I think that the fact that he's SO resting peacefully now is the best TLC that he could never get in a hospital. It's probably good for him." Sytory stated. Sydney gazed at him a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Isn't that the most gorgeous site ever!?" Sydney said not taking her eyes off of Vaughn.  
  
"Yeah...that's a good one...but the one in the living room currently occupying the couch..not THAT'S gorgeous!" Sytory revealed closing her eyes and placing her hands over her heart. Sydney's eyes bulged in confusion, and then she remembered where Will would sleep if he was here since Sytory had his bed.  
  
"SyTORy! You're talking about WILL! Oh my gosh..you two are so BAD!" Sydney said, shaking her head and grinning. Sytory could only blush, much like her big sister.  
  
"The JTF hospital doctor did call. Your man does need to get in there." Sytory said, nodding to slumber boy.  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Sydney as Sytory got up to leave. Sydney gazed down at Vaughn and gently started kissing him all over his face. After the third time he began to stir and when he popped his eyes open he found chocolate brown ones gazing back at him.  
  
"Morning Angel." Sydney whispered grinning.  
  
"Morning..my reason." Vaughn replied back. Sydney looked a little confused.  
  
"My reason to wake up every day. My reason to fight. My reason to breathe. The reason I was born..." he stated sweetly. Sydney's eyes teared up as she captured him in a passionate kiss. When they broke away touching foreheads, Sydney whispered.  
  
"My goodness I missed this." She said breathlessly as he started kissing her neck and collarbone.  
  
"It's after 11. Sytory said the doctor called. You need to get in there." Sydney said softly. Vaughn pulled away and grimaced.  
  
"Yah..more poking and tests." He mumbled as he allowed her to pull him up and out of bed.  
  
A couple of hours later Vaughn was in the infirmary, hooked to leads and heart monitors.  
  
"How many more of these are you gonna put on me?" Vaughn asked in a little boy voice, as a nurse placed another sticky patch on his chest to hook him to a lead.  
  
"As many as it takes." Sydney said raising her eyebrows at him to behave. She'd been there the whole time, watching them drew blood tests, listen to his heart, and do an ultrasound of his heart.  
  
"But Syd..these thing take SKIN when you rip them off." He mumbled, his forehead wrinkles in full force as he looked at all the ones decorating his chest and side.  
  
"Uh-ah..not when they have a proper soak in a hot bubble bath." She said devilishly. Vaughn looked up and made eye contact with her a moment then grinned.  
  
"Nurse? I think you missed a spot..." he said and Sydney giggled shaking her head.  
  
After staying overnight being monitored, they figured out the murmur could be corrected with a very simple procedure of going in a vein in his leg to travel to his heart to fix the small damaged part of his heart that was causing the murmur. They planned to do it as soon as he was healthy enough, in the mean time he saw Dr. Barnett, along with Sydney and the second agent, Agent Collins, who'd been captured with him and thought to be dead. They were to talk about what they had been through.  
  
Apparently, who had captured them had faked their deaths. He was a very smart ex-puppeteer who specialized in special effects, gone bad. He was well known in the crime world business back in the day, which's why Irina had recognized the hints. He'd been called in by Sark, of all people, to do a favor. After Sark was through with it, the man was free to do what ever he wanted with them, which he planned to sell them off to the highest bidder. Two US CIA officers could fetch a pretty penny these days.  
  
"He JUST wanted to screw with me?!? There was NO point in all of this except to watch me suffer?" Sydney fumed when Vaughn and Collins revealed all this.  
  
"He did try to get some information from us a little. But yeah...he wasn't in it to gain anything but that." Collins answered. He'd suffered about the same as Vaughn with malnutrition, but also had come down with a nasty infection due to some burns that weren't taken care of.  
  
"My gosh....how SICK is that? Your poor wife..and baby daughter! She was only a few months old!" Sydney seethed.  
  
"You missed MONTHS of your first child's life..months you CAN'T get back!" Sydney said, finally starting to settle down.  
  
"We'll get him Sydney. He'll pay." Vaughn informed. After a few sessions with psych, the two agents were deemed stable. Their strong will and hope to return to their loved ones is what got them to get through the 100 days of capture and torture.  
  
After 2 ½ weeks, Vaughn was well enough to undergo his angioplasty, returning his heart back to 100%. Now all he had to heal up was his ankle, which he got around on pretty well already.  
  
Another situation that was coming about was Jack and Irina. Irina, after her act of saving Vaughn and Agent Collins, was released from HQ confinement and place into a CIA safe house type situation with a tracker device on her ankle. She could have anybody she wanted stay with her. Including Jack.  
  
Yelena, Julia, and Lena live next door, in a safe house too. That way they could see each other and still be under watch and safety.  
  
Two weeks later after this whole new arrangement, everyone met together at Francie's to celebrate someone's birthday. Sydney, Vaughn, Sytory, Will, Eric, Marshall, Dixon, Phillips, Jim, Anna, Yelena, Julia, and Lena were all there already when Jack and Irina came in fashionably late. Sydney and Sytory looked up startled when they heard a throaty chuckle coming through the door and they stared wide-eyed. The rest of the room froze as well.  
  
It was Jack. He was holding onto...VERY closely to Irina, laughing away as Irina tried to control her giggles too. They looked up beaming.  
  
"Hey everyone. Sorry we're late..er..um..." Jack started.  
  
"We had a LATE night." Irina purred, winking at Sydney and Sytory. Both girls dropped their mortified faces into their hands, groaning in unison.  
  
"Oh my word." at the same time. Eric just snickered.  
  
"Riii-ght!" he said as Will and Vaughn tried to hide their own smirks.  
  
"So..lucky birthday girl. You are now officially an adult. Now you can buy your OWN booze and put away that fake ID. Join us LEGAL folks." Will joked, poking fun at Sytory.  
  
"Will..did you NOT know what her 'occupation' was back in Russia?" Eric asked.  
  
"What? A club right?" Will stated.  
  
"She owned a BAR! She could whip up anything and everything you wanted." Sydney said.  
  
"Oh...so, why isn't she working here?" Will asked, confused.  
  
"Cause she just turned 21!! It's illegal!" Eric joked. Now Will was thoroughly confused.  
  
"Things are a little more...lenient in Russia." Sytory provided, smiling at him, holding yet another gaze. Sydney nudged her mother, then raised her eyebrows at them.  
  
"Your legal now though! People..of legal age...could, ya know, DATE other people...of legal age." Will stumbled out sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, yeah! That was real smooth Tippin!" Eric joked.  
  
"Yeah..I.being Marshall..stuttering and all..ya' know could do..better than that..not saying I'm BETTER than you..just..sarcastically speaking." Marshall said, causing everyone to giggle. They had a great time, hanging out and planning the next O.M.N. They added Jack to sing with Irina back up. A song they did back when they were first dating and just married. And Vaughn stepped up with Agent Collins, singing a song they wrote while in captivity.  
  
The O.M.N., the Encore, went off without a hitch within 3 weeks after that. Julia and Lena performed once again. A VERY pregnant Anna and Jim singing the song 'Bring Me to Life'. And her original song she did in the first concert. Sydney and Eric performed their songs again, due to very popular demand. Just before Eric went on Sydney gave him a framed picture of a snapshot of the beautiful display from the first O.M.N. of his two girls with a saying printed next to the photo.  
  
"All God's angels  
  
come to us  
  
disguised."  
  
-James Russell Lowell  
  
(on the death of a friend's child)  
  
When Vaughn and Agent Collins got up on stage to sing there song, it brought tears to both Sydney and Mrs. Collins eyes as they listened to what kept their men's hearts and spirits alive while in captivity. The words of the song explained it all.  
  
A hundred days have made me older  
  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
All the miles that separate  
  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of you face  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still in my dreams  
  
And tonight, there's only you and me  
  
The miles just keep rollin'  
  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
  
I've heard this life is overrated  
  
But I hope that this gets better as we go.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight, there's only you and me.  
  
Jack and Irina closed the night out with their song, wowing the audience as well as their daughters. Jack played the piano while Irina sang some parts back up with him of an old favorite redone.  
  
Blue jean baby, LA lady,  
  
She was a seamstress for the band  
  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile,  
  
She'll marry a music man  
  
Ballerina, you must have seen  
  
Her dancing in the sand  
  
And now she's in me,  
  
Always with me, tiny dancer in my hand  
  
Jesus freaks out in the street  
  
Handing tickets out for God  
  
Turning back she just laughs  
  
The boulevard is not that bad  
  
Piano man he makes his stand  
  
In the auditorium  
  
Looking on she sings the songs  
  
The words she knows, the tune she hums  
  
But oh how it feels so real  
  
Lying here with no one near  
  
Only you and you can hear me  
  
When I say softly, slowly  
  
Hold me closer tiny dancer  
  
Count the headlights on the highway  
  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
  
You had a busy day today  
  
Blue jean baby, LA lady,  
  
Seamstress for the band  
  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile  
  
Hear she married a music man  
  
Ballerina, you must have  
  
Seen her she was dancing in the sand  
  
And now she's in me, always  
  
With me, tiny dancer in my hand  
  
Hold me closer tiny dancer  
  
Count the headlights on the highway  
  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
  
You had a busy day today  
  
Hold me closer tiny dancer  
  
Count the headlights on the highway  
  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
  
You had a busy day today  
  
Shortly after, at an important emergency meeting, all important agents were called in.  
  
"We have a lead. On Sloane. It's one of the best yet. This could be it." Kendall relayed. Sydney clutched to Vaughn's hand as Jack eyed Irina, who was now a member helping to bring Sloane down. They went over all the schematics of how, when, and where they would send a team. At the end of the meeting, Jack shared a conversation with Irina just as Vaughn, Sydney, and Sytory were coming up.  
  
"No Irina. I don't want you on this mission. You haven't been feeling well. I don't want something to happen to you." Jack said, voice stern but concerned.  
  
"Mom? You not feeling well? You okay?" Sytory asked worriedly.  
  
"Maybe you two caught something...Sydney's been feeling bad too lately." Vaughn voiced.  
  
"I'm okay, precious. It's just a bug." Irina said as she looked at Sytory.  
"Yeah...we've been around each other a lot the last couple of weeks, probably picked something up." Sydney said.  
  
"BOTH of you will stay here. I don't want anything happening to you two." Jack said fatherly. Sydney set her jaw.  
  
"Daddy. You can NOT ask that of me! I've worked TOO hard for this! I've lost SO much! I HAVE to do this!" Sydney said passionately.  
  
"Syd...if you aren't 100%...Sloane could take advantage of that. I don't want you getting hurt. Please listen to Jack." Vaughn begged. Both men looked at their companions with pleading eyes. Irina caved first. Sydney's eye brimmed with tears because she knew she didn't feel well at all, but the memory of seeing Danny and Francie and burying 'Vaughn' to watching her 'best friend' commit suicide was still fresh in her mind.  
  
"Vaughn...I...I PROMISED I'd avenge Danny and Francie's death! I can't give that up!" she cried.  
  
"Let me do it. For you. We'll do it." Vaughn begged.  
  
"We all will." A voice said. Sydney turned to see Eric and Dixon standing there. She looked back at Vaughn then to her father and mother.  
  
"Okay." She whispered. The mission was set for 2 hours, so everyone was running around and the two hours whizzed by. Finally, in the last minute meeting, Irina held hands with Sydney in the back as all the team was dispatched to different vehicles. Both Jack and Vaughn walked up to their girls with nervous looks on their faces.  
  
"You get infirmary..just get checked out to see what's up." Vaughn asked Sydney, Jack agreeing.  
  
"Bring your mother. Better yet...Sytory, you bring them. They'll never go on their own." Jack said. She nodded from her spot next to Sydney. Vaughn looked to Jack real quick, swallowing. Jack only nodded his encouragement. He nodded, fishing around in his pockets nervously. Irina just grinned.  
  
"Uh..Sydney...I wanted to do this in a WAY better situation, but I didn't know that this mission was going to come up so quickly. I had it planned...with candles and everything. But..there's not a chance I can take...to wait. Till after. I don't know what's going to happen and I would NEVER forgive myself if I didn't get a chance to ask this of you. So..Sydney Alewndra Bristow...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Vaughn asked, going down on his knee, SWAT gear and all, holding up an open velvet box with the most exquisite engagement ring inside it, twinkling in the light.  
  
{#}  
  
An: Ahh!! Another cliffy!! I didn't think I had another one to pull out, but ta da!! So, what do you think so far?? Hope you like!! And the song by Vaughn and Collins is called 'Here without you' by 3 Doors Down and the one Jack and Irina sang is the Tim McGraw re-make of 'Tiny Dancer' by Elton John. If y'all haven't heard any one of these I suggest them!! They're great!! LOVE THAT COWBOY!! Hehe!!  
  
Please review and tell me what you think!! I just finished writing the fic, now I just got to get it all up on here!!!  
  
Thanx! 


	15. Fifteenth Chapter

D: Yeah right, only in my dreams would I own this show. And also be a millionaire to boot. Needless to say, I don't own them, and don't have anything either. (except in my dreams, where a certain French man doesn't wear a whole lotta clothes. Ever.)  
  
An: Well, I've been trying to upload the last two chapters on the ff.net for 2 days now, but it won't let me. So, I'll just have them all typed and ready to load when it DOES finally feel like working. Here's the next chapter, it's a doozy, hold onto your knickers!!! Enjoy!  
  
{#}  
  
[previously]  
  
"....will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Vaughn asked, going down on his knee, SWAT gear and all, holding up an open velvet box with the most exquisite engagement ring inside it, shining brightly.  
  
[Now]  
  
Sydney's eyes instantly filled with tears as she covered her mouth in shock.  
  
"Oh.my..gosh." she whispered as she finally looked Vaughn in the eyes and realized she wasn't just dreaming. She held her stare a moment before her whole face lit up, dimples coming out in full force as the tears spilled over.  
  
"Yes..Michael, I'd absolutely love to become your wife!" she said, jumping into his arms. He pulled back and kissed her breathless before reaching down and placing the ring on her left hand. She gazed at it, gasping.  
  
"Oh..Vaughn! It's gorgeous!" she whispered.  
  
"For a gorgeous lady." He replied, smiling. She just beamed, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I want you to know..I've had that since before I was captured." Vaughn stated seriously.  
  
"You DID?!..But..where?" She asked, knowing she'd gone through his drawers just to touch something that was his.  
  
"I had Eric holding onto it. After...the explosion...he just couldn't part with it or mention it to you." Vaughn explained.  
  
"Aww..gosh. How tough, thank you Eric." She said looking over her shoulder at him. He kissed her softly once more before Eric interrupted.  
  
"Sorry Love Birds, but we gotta go catch ourselves a rat." Eric said.  
  
"Ohh, Weiss, you're giving him WAY to much credit! And you're insulting the rats!" Sydney said sarcastically, getting some chuckles from everyone. Eric nodded, agreeing.  
  
Sydney, Sytory, and Irina walked the teams to the garages to see them off. Just before stepping through the last door, Vaughn leaned down and kissed Sydney softly, hugging her close.  
  
"Come back to me, my fiancé." Sydney whispered, causing him to grin.  
  
"Always." He whispered back. The departed, dropping their hands only when they couldn't reach each other any longer. Sydney gazed at the closed door a moment before turning to her mother and sister. She eyed them through her tears then screamed deliriously.  
  
"I'm ENGAGED!" she yelled, jumping up and down like a little kid.  
  
"Let me see! Let me see!" Sytory shrieked, grabbing Sydney's left hand.  
  
"Oh, Sydney. It is gorgeous! What a rock!" Sytory joked. Sydney looked up to her mom and she smiled.  
  
"I'm getting married mama!" she said in a little girl voice as she hugged her mom.  
  
"Congratulations baby." Irina stated, smiling like any proud mother.  
  
"Okay..come on you two. Time to go get you check out. I don't want this stupid flu bug you two apparently share to get serious and then have the wrath of Jack on my back. Hey, that rhymes!!" Sytory joked, linking her arms through one of her sisters and her mothers, dragging them off to med. services. The whole way there, anyone Sydney passed by, she'd mention 'I'm engaged!' even if she didn't really know the person.  
  
Once there, Sytory made sure to check them in, then left to keep post at the central ops center to stay informed of the mission's status, so she could tell Sydney and her mom.  
  
Two hours later she was called in suddenly to the infirmary. She rushed in, thinking the worst. She walked in to find both her mother and her sister sitting on a couch in a conference room where doctors talked over cases with patients and family. They both were sitting stock-still, staring straight in front of them, mouths open slightly.  
  
"Ohmyga..what's wrong?! Are you dying?" Sytory said, freaking out. She'd JUST got her family that she so desperately wanted and now they were going to be gone. Sydney blinked registering that her sister was standing there. She slowly turned her head and, gaping, mumbled.  
  
"No.Tor...not dying.uh...just..um...pregnant." Sydney said in shock. Sytory exhaled, then beamed.  
  
"Congratulations, AGAIN sis!! Wow...what a day huh?!" Sytory exclaimed, hugging her non-responsive sister.  
  
"Well,...mom, so you have a bug or something then?" Sytory asked at her still incoherent mother. She just shook her head. Sytory looked up worried again. Sydney finally spoke up.  
  
"Um...I guess..I'm not the only one who's going to be a BIG sister in our family." Sydney stated in shock. Sytory frowned, not understanding. She went over what Sydney had said, then it dawned on her.  
  
"Oh.oh my..wow...mom? You're PREGNANT?!! Bu.how..I mean, ew, I know HOW..but, your kinda..old aren't you?" Sytory said, completely baffled. Sydney just burst out giggling. She couldn't help it anymore.  
  
"Well, apparently not THAT old!" Irina commented as she too smiled, then started giggling.  
  
"I'm blown away...I just found out I'm gonna be a grandmother AND a mother!! Who else could possibly say that?!!" Irina said shaking her head is disbelief.  
  
"I thought.I mean..I'm 45!! I'm getting to the end of all that..stuff. And I just didn't think it was possible anymore!" Irina said in a shocked voice.  
  
"Mom? Are you going to be okay, though? Isn't it dangerous?" Sytory asked as she wedged herself between them taking each of their hands in hers.  
  
"They said it is High risk. But that I'm very healthy for my age. More like a 35-year-old. I just have to be extra careful, more doctor visits." Irina mentioned.  
  
"How far along are you two?" Sytory asked.  
  
"I'm 6 weeks." Sydney stated.  
  
"I'm 7-8 weeks." Irina said. Sytory beamed.  
  
"I CAN'T believe I'm going to be an Aunt AND a big sister all at once!" Sytory exclaimed.  
  
"I'm gonna be a MOM and a big sister..again!" Sydney pointed out.  
  
"I've got you both beat. A grandmother and a mother...again!" Irina said beaming. They sat there smiling, letting it sink in. Then Sydney giggled, causing Irina to giggle. Which led to Sytory joining them.  
  
"My GAWD!! Dad's going to FLIP!! He's gonna s**t kittens!!" Sydney stated through giggles and tears, setting off the other two even louder.  
  
Just then Kendall came in, seeing all the girls giggling.  
  
"I assume nothing is wrong then?" he stated. They only giggled harder.  
  
"I'm gonna be a mom!" Sydney spit out. Kendall grinned.  
  
"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Sytory said.  
  
"I'm gonna be a mom...again!" Irina said. Kendall frowned confused.  
  
"Don't you mean GRAND mother?" he asked.  
  
"Nope!" Irina replied.  
  
"I'm also going to be a Big sister!" Sytory added.  
  
"Me too! Again!" Sydney stated smiling. Kendall blanched, scratching his head.  
  
"You mean to tell me you're BOTH expecting?!" Kendall asked.  
  
"Yep!" all three girls chirped, giggling away again. Kendall's eyes bugged out.  
  
"We're just picturing what Jack's face is gonna look like when we tell him he's going to be a Grandfather AND a father!" Irina said, wiping her eyes off.  
  
"You won't see it! It'll be on the floor!" Kendall quipped, grinning.  
  
"Well, congratulations both. I hope everything turns out well. Now.the reason I came to get you, the teams have made it to their destinations. Mission is underway as we speak." Kendall said, getting everyone serious. They all stood, re-collecting themselves then followed Kendall out to the main ops. center.  
  
"Sir, please...can I have a com?" Sydney asked as her eyes darted over all the screens and readings. She was back in Agent mode.  
  
"Nothing could hurt having another mind on this mission. Especially yours." Kendall stated, handing her a comlink. She sat at the console that showed where each agent was placed. She quickly spotted Jack, Vaughn, Dixon, and Eric, keeping an eye on them. Dixon and Jack were on one team while Eric and Vaughn were on another.  
  
"Base ops, this is Boy Scout, the Beta team is all set and ready. Will deploy on your call." Vaughn called in. A couple minutes later Jack came on.  
  
"Base ops, this is Cardinal, Alpha team is a go. Waiting for your signal." Then came the last team.  
  
"Base ops, this is Falcon, Delta team is on stand by and ready. Will proceed on your mark." Agent Stewart called. Sydney took a deep breath and looked up to Director Kendall. He gazed down at her then smiled.  
  
"Agent Bristow..would you like to do the honors?" he asked. She looked to all the screens then nodded. Kendall motioned to Marshall to link her com to all teams. Then he nodded to Sydney.  
  
"When you're ready." He said to her. She smiled as she took a breath and called out all the teams.  
  
"All teams, this is Mountaineer at Base Ops, you have the go ahead with Mission Finale." Sydney said strongly, grinning to Marshall.  
  
"Ten-four Mountaineer Delta team is a go." Agent Stewart said.  
  
"Ten-four Mountaineer. Alpha team is a go." Jack stated, a hint of pride in his voice for his daughter.  
  
"Ten-four...Mountaineer-Scout...Beta team is a go." Vaughn said with a smile in his voice. Sydney's grin grew wider, dimples out in full force. Kendall stared down at Sydney, an eyebrow raised. She simply lifted up her left hand, wiggling her ring in front of him. He caught sight of it and nodded, understanding.  
  
"Well, another congratulations then Agent Bristow." He stated evenly, but Sydney could see a smile in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you sir." She mentioned back softly. Then her focus turned back to the monitors as she closely followed what was being done. Every so often she'd speak up, giving her input to different team leaders. She sat at the end of her seat as she watched the mission she'd been waiting for for so long, and never took her eyes off of the Vaughn and the rest of the agents she cared for. Praying everything would end well, not like what it seemed to normally end like.  
  
Really unexpectedly.  
  
{#}  
  
An: There's the next chapter, with a little bit of a cliffhanger!! Do review and tell me what you all think, I love getting them!! Also, I'm not that great at writing the technical terms of what a mission should be like so I just did some conversations as best as I could and I'll leave what happens in the actual mission to your imagination. Don't forget to review!!!  
  
Aan: Sorry so short, the next one will be a longer one, and I wanted to split when the girls found out about being pregnant from when the guys did. OH, and...any guesses as to gender for either and names is welcomed!! I think I already have them chosen, but as always, I take suggestions into consideration and if I really like what someone suggests, I might borrow it!!  
  
Thanx! 


	16. Sixteenth Chapter

D: If it were mine, I wouldn't have him MARRIED!! So, don't sue, cause, I just over charged my debit card cause it don't GOT any money on it anymore!  
  
An: Here's the next chapter, hopefully I'll be able to update it to the ff.net. I first have to mention to all my reviewers T H A N X ! ! Especially to my wacky funny, always leaving a really lame but hilarious jokes, Ms. Nattie700. You make my day with the jokes and your reviews.  
  
Oh, and, since my sister has FINALLY read what I've done to the story, I have to say 'Hey' to her. She's astacia, so if you think her reviews are weird, it's cause she's weird, but we don't hold it against her.  
  
So, here's the chapter after all that jazz. Hope you like it! Enjoy!  
  
{#}  
  
[previously]  
  
"All teams, this is Mountaineer at Base Ops, you have the go ahead with Mission Finale." Sydney announced strongly.  
  
Every so often she'd speak up, giving her input to different team leaders. Praying that everything would end well,...not like it usually did...really unexpectedly.  
  
[now]  
  
Sydney and the rest of the crowd at the JTF sat and watched as the mission played out before them. All of them glued to the screen, not taking their eyes off of them.  
  
And that was it.  
  
The mission was over before anyone could believe it. Less then an hour and they had Arvin Sloane in custody..but not Sark. He was able to slip away.  
  
"Dang it!" Sydney said as the last of the mission ended.  
  
"We got Sloane, Sydney. He's the whole reason they were functional. Sark was NEVER the leader. He can't do anything anymore." Irina said as Sydney frowned. She thought about that for awhile before nodding and smiling.  
  
"They did it. The got the devil himself." Sydney mumbled, not believing it was over.  
  
"We ALL did it. Especially you Sydney. I know this is getting repetitive today..but once again, Congratulations Agent." Kendall said, smiling at her. Just before she took off her com link, she heard Vaughn speak up.  
  
"Base Ops..uh..Mountaineer...this is Boy Scout..you're free." He said softly, full of emotion. She pulled her mic off, tears falling as she smiled at her mother. They hugged, then started giggling again as they placed their hands on the other one's belly.  
  
"What's so funny?...You guys have a stomach flu or something? Cause that's not very funny.it's...sad." Marshall sputtered out.  
  
"No..their not sick." Was all Sytory would say.  
  
Both moms-to-be waited anxiously for the teams to get home. They decided to be creative with the way they told their 'significant others' about their news, with Sytory's help.  
  
Irina decided to just play 'name games' with Jack. Just to start randomly asking him what he thought of 'this' name or 'that' name, then hand him a picture frame, a set of three attached together, with the words 'Daddy's Bragging Rights' with a picture of Sydney, then Sytory, then the sonogram picture taken in the infirmary.  
  
Sydney immediately enlisted Marshall's help to create a cute screen savor cartoon of a little stork carrying a bundle and a priest in a race, like the tortoise and the hare, to see who would cross the finish line first, where little cartoon's of Vaughn and Sydney stood waiting. She had it placed on his desktop and planned on making sure he got to it quickly. On the side, she had the ultrasound pictures ready to show him.  
  
The teams took close to 4 hours to return due to delays giving the girls plenty of time. When they did, Sydney rushed into Vaughn's arms, kissing him.  
  
"Thank you. You've given me my life back again. And SO much more!" she said tearfully. Irina clung to Jack as Sytory held his arm. But Eric kept trying to bum a hug off of her, only to have BOTH parents glare him down.  
  
It took a little while for everyone to settle down and Sydney got to personally watch Sloane get locked up into custody. As the agents sat to fill their debrief reports before the meeting, Sydney eyed her mother from the other side of the room as she sat across from Vaughn.  
  
"Jack?" Irina purred.  
  
"Yes dear?" he replied, not looking up from his papers.  
  
"What do you thing of..Shelby Andale...as a name?" she mentioned softly.  
  
"It's pretty." He said after repeating it to himself.  
  
"Or...Sheridon Jacques?" she asked, again purring.  
  
"That sounds..unique. Strong, I think." Jack replied, catching on to the way her voice was.  
  
"Oh..okay. Jack..this is for you. Something ...to keep on your desk." Irina said handing him the folding photo frames.  
  
At that same moment, Vaughn clicked his computer on and the screen started to play the cartoon with the arcade like jeopardy sound effects.  
  
"What the.?" Vaughn mumbled as he watched the scene play out.  
  
Jack opened the tissue paper and smiled at his two daughters, reading the frame, then frowning and squinting slightly at the 3rd frame. His jaw dropped.  
  
Vaughn finally realized what the cartoon was about and suddenly a photo landed across his keyboard. He picked it up and his eyes bulged out.  
  
Very slowly the two shocked men turned to look up at the women sitting next to them.  
  
Jack only had to look for one second to see that look in Irina's eyes. She had that look in her eyes when she announced she was pregnant with Sydney.  
  
"Irina..we're...this..." he mumbled.  
  
"Is # 3." Irina finished, tears in her eyes.  
  
Vaughn gaped up at Sydney who was sitting against his desk.  
  
"The priest isn't going to get there first, is he?" Vaughn asked breathlessly. Sydney giggled.  
  
"Well..if we elope he might have a chance." Sydney said grinning.  
  
"You..we're..there's a.." Vaughn mumbled.  
  
"I'm pregnant, we're going to be parents, there's a baby in here as we speak. 6 weeks and counting." Sydney replied for him, rubbing her abdomen.  
  
Jack looked back down to the picture frame, gazing at the sonogram.  
  
"Three..two girls..maybe THREE! Gawd, I hope it's a boy!" he finally blew out causing Irina to burst up giggling then grab his face and kiss him deeply.  
  
"We're gonna have a BABY!" Jack yelled once he broke for air.  
  
Vaughn then looked over and yelled back, getting into the excitement.  
  
"Me TOO! We are too!" he said, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Sydney, kissing her passionately.  
  
"WHAT!?? You too Sydney?" Jack said after he thought about it. She nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah...You're going to be a grandfather also. I couldn't find a picture frame for that one." Irina said, smiling at the look on Jack's face. Then she frowned when she saw where it was going.  
  
To.  
  
The floor.  
  
"Oh dear! Someone get some salts! Jack, you idiot, you could hurt yourself fainting like this!" Irina said as she knelt down and cradled Jack's head in her lap, fanning his face.  
  
"See. What'd I tell you." Kendall said finally stepping forward from his place while he watched the whole scene play out. He pulled some salts from his pocket, handing them to Irina.  
  
"Sir, you had them in your pocket?" Sydney said as she kneeled next to her mother, holding her dad's hand.  
  
"I told you he was gonna hit the floor." Kendall stated, smiling up at Vaughn. Irina woke Jack up, then held his head gently, smiling down at him.  
  
"Love, are you alright?" Irina asked softly. Jack looked around at everyone.  
  
"I'm gonna be a dad..again?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"And a grandfather?" he asked. She nodded again. He just grinned.  
  
"Yes. I'm doing just fine. Perfect." He replied as he sat up. He saw Sydney and grinned at her.  
  
"I'm happy for you sweetie. For the both of you." He said nodding towards Vaughn.  
  
"Same to you. A bit shocked, but happy." Vaughn said. Jack stood up, wrapping his arms around Irina, gazing at her. Then he startled suddenly.  
  
"Are YOU okay? I mean..I know your younger then we believed, but still..." he said.  
  
"It won't be the easiest. Not like Sydney and Sytory. It'll just be a little more risky, more precautions made, more monitoring. I'm fine, 7 or so weeks along, as healthy as a 35 year old I'm told." Irina stated reassuringly. He and Vaughn had the stupidest grins on their faces as they attempted to pay attention to the debriefing on the mission. They got through it well enough, then everyone went out to celebrate.  
  
Vaughn, Sydney, Sytory, Jack, Irina, Dixon, Marshall, Eric, Phillips, Yelena, Lena, and Julia were all going to be there. When Sydney called ahead to Francie's restaurant to inform Will of a group of 12 was coming, he knew that the mission was a success.  
  
"That's not ALL we're celebrating. We'll tell you when we get there." Sydney said as she smiled at Will. Will closed the restaurant down for the special party. Everyone got dressed up and made it to the restaurant with the hour. As they all situated themselves around the joined tables, Will tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Okay,..not that I'm completely happy about the weasel put in his place and all...but what's the other reason we're all excited about?" Will asked, looking pointedly at Sydney. Sydney glanced to her mother and smiled.  
  
"Well..um, I'm going to be a new big sister for the second time. And Sytory here is going to become an Aunt for the first time." Sydney said slowly, making it interesting. She loved doing that to Will. Will followed this, putting two and two together.  
  
"So..Jack..and Vaughn?" Will surmised.  
  
"Going to be daddy's. For the third time..and a virgin daddy here." Eric said nodding to Jack and slapping Vaughn across the back.  
  
"THAT'S whey you guys look like your eyes are gonna fall out of your heads! Congratulations guys! Sydney and Mom!" Will said happily.  
  
"Mom?! When did you start that?" Eric stated. Will just shrugged.  
  
"Syd's like my sister..it comes with the territory." He stated, grinning. Eric nodded.  
  
"Vaughn's like a brother to me, so...Mom! Dad!" Eric yelled out to Jack and Irina.  
  
"Oh dear Gawd." Jack mumbled.  
  
"You always said you wanted a son dear." Irina poked at him. He just grumbled.  
  
The night went on till late with stories of everyone's lives and baby stories to weddings to everyone dancing away, joking and having a good time.  
  
Over the next couple of weeks, everyone took extra care of Irina and Sydney. Both moms-to-be experienced morning sickness, sometimes even at the same time.  
  
Everything on the 'Bad Guys' front was quiet and still. When Irina entered her 2nd trimester, with no more sickness, Jack and her decided to get married. This time using her true name, and because she truly chose to. Since she had two daughters, Yelena was her maid-of-honor; Sytory and Sydney her bridesmaids and Julia and Lena the flower holders. Jack chose Dixon as his best man with Will and Vaughn his groomsmen leading his daughters. And because Eric was just as much a part of it all, he walked Lena and Julia down, being the ring bearer.  
  
As a huge surprise, Sytory and Sydney flew out their mom's workers from her pueblo to be at the wedding. Already hormonal and emotional, Irina was a fountain of tears at this. The ceremony wasn't a huge big thing, but very lovely. Perfect for Jack and Irina. They even went on a honeymoon, to a beachside resort for a week.  
  
The girls continued to grow rounder. When Irina became far enough along, she had the special tests done to make sure the baby was doing okay. She underwent amniocentesis at 16 weeks. Jack was by her side the whole time, even though his poor hand begged not to be.  
  
"You just wait till this one's ready to come. THEN your hand will suffer!" Sytory commented at the dinner to celebrate the tests coming back normal.  
  
Christmas that year was a HUGE event with the whole Bristow/Derevko clan going away to a big cabin for the holidays up in the mountains. Irina and Sydney were now 5 months along and sported little round tummies. Irina and Jack sat together Christmas morning watching their entire family, not believing that they were actually a part of it all.  
  
"Jack?...did you think, last Christmas, that a year from then you'd be here, surrounded by your daughters, future son-in-law, nieces, wife, and sister-in-law?" Irina asked smiling, making sure she had everyone.  
  
"And one pudgy wrinkled dog." Jack added.  
  
"And one pudgy wrinkled dog.with a ridiculous bow around it's neck." Irina added giggling.  
  
"Absolutely not. Especially with the thought of becoming a father..again AND a grandfather. I would have laughed my head off at anyone who told me that." Jack commented. Irina just giggled deep in her throat, kissing him sweetly.  
  
By the end of January, Sydney and Irina were, as Eric put it, the 'Waddle Twins!' as they made their way around the JTF HQ. And food never lasted long around them, no matter what it was.  
  
Into February, you wouldn't be surprised to find Jack and Vaughn walking around with dark circles under their eyes.  
  
"What she crave last night?" Jack asked sleepily to Vaughn over their 3rd cups of coffee.  
  
"Oh.um, chocolate mint ice cream, and peanut butter cookies. Again." Vaughn mumbled bleary eyed.  
  
"At 2:30 in the morning. You?" Vaughn asked. Jack took a breath.  
  
"Casa Sanchez's tortilla soup and strawberry ice cream." Jack mumbled.  
  
"How'd you get the soup? Aren't they closed?" Vaughn asked. Jack nodded.  
  
"I gave them a generous tip... and then threatened them...she told me I wasn't to return until I had it." Jack answered, making Vaughn grin picturing it. Eric sat down eyeing them, then just snickered as he dug into his breakfast.  
  
"Oh..you'll get yours, Eric. Trust me." Vaughn warned, Jack grumbling his agreement and wishing twins on Eric just as payback.  
  
By March, Irina and Sydney were done with being pregnant. Both of them very round, Irina a little more than Sydney. Back aches, swollen feet, etc. plagued them and made them miserable. Which in turn made everyone else miserable, especially the fathers-to-be, they hated to see them in such states, let alone trying to make them comfortable all the time. Irina had 3 more weeks, Sydney 4 ½. As they got ready for their joint baby shower, both babies started dancing up a storm.  
  
"Man! He.or she is going nuts! Must be excited to get all their presents!" Sydney exclaimed clutching her bare belly.  
  
"Mine too! Come here! Let them play together!" Irina said waddling towards her daughter. They stood facing each other, their bare tummies pressed together, both babies wiggling around. Both women giggled, smiling big time.  
  
"Sweetie! That's your aunt or uncle!" Sydney cooed, poking at her mom's tummy with her finger, making her mom grin.  
  
"How weird is that? To be less then a week or so younger than your aunt or uncle?" Sydney pointed out.  
  
"Don't bet on it...you were over a week early..your baby could easily be OLDER than their aunt or uncle by a few days!" Irina said as they finished getting dressed. Sydney just shook her head at that thought.  
  
The party was thrown by Will and Sytory, who had been seeing a LOT of each other lately. The clothes were neutral colors; Sydney's being a soft green color, Irina's white and yellow. Sydney's baby room theme was an antique teddy bear theme while Irina's was pale colored beach/ocean theme.  
  
As the last weeks of the pregnancies came about...so did news on Sark. Even though Sydney and Irina were now on maternity leave, both Irina and her were called in for an important meeting.  
  
"As you all remember, when we captured Arvin Sloane, destroying his operations, Sark got away. It is now apparent that he is back. In full force. And he's not working alone. This was taken hot off a surveillance camera in the Philippines." Kendall informed clicking the screen on.  
  
When Irina saw who it was with Sark, she gasped deeply covering her mouth.  
  
'This can't be happening!' she thought with fear, immediately placing a hand on Jack's hand and squeezing hard.  
  
Jack looked into his wife's eyes to see what he thought he'd never see again.  
  
Fear.  
  
{#}  
  
An: There, sorry about all the time lapsing, I had to get things moving for them. I hope you enjoyed another cliffhanger!! I did! Tehehe!! Please review and tell me what you all think, I love getting them from all of you!! I do hope that by the time this story is over, I'll make it to 50 reviews!!! I'd be in heaven if that happened!! The story is coming to the end, so hurry and review!! Thanx!! 


	17. Seventeenth Chapter

D: Not mine. Darn. So don't even waste your time.  
  
An: Thanks for reviewing all who did. I just went back through my chapters and realized that I haven't thanked a reviewer who has been so good at reviewing and is just great; I thought I already gave her a shout out, but I was mistaken. So, Whitelighter Enchanchtress, THANKS~~!! You are the best!! So, on with the show, as they say. Love the reviews, keep 'em comin'!!! Enjoy!!  
  
{#}  
  
[previously]  
  
Irina gasped deeply...'This can't be happening' she thought with fear, placing a hand on Jack's hand and squeezing.  
  
Jack looked into his wife's eyes to see something he thought he'd never see again.  
  
Fear.  
  
[now]  
  
Jack and Sydney both turned to her worried.  
  
"Mom?" Sydney asked softly.  
  
"Th-that's...Katrina Nostasia. Sh..-I knew her from when I first was in the KGB. She's a few years older than me...VERY intelligent. VERY good..and VERY deadly. ...she taught me everything I know. But, she never got recognized for all the things she accomplished. I always got recognized and she was terribly jealous. She used to take it out on me...in 'teaching' ways. Like, it could be explained away to training me for another 'skill' or something. Last time I spoke to her was...before I took my assignment with you Jack. She'd wanted the assignment terribly. She told me she'd get me back..take back what I 'stole' from her. All the 'glory'." Irina poured out, a frown on her face.  
  
"Well...she did. She's now the head leader of the newly reforming KGB. She took over your thrown." Kendall announced.  
  
"Well...she can have it. I don't want it. I have everything I ever needed OR wanted...even dreamed about right here." Irina said passionately. Sydney smiled and teared up at that as she saw her clasp her father's hand, holding it against her bulging belly. She grinned when her mom looked over to her and winked.  
  
"It just never ends...does it?" Vaughn said as he looked at Sark and Katrina. Kendall shook his head.  
  
"We'll have everyone on this. At least we know that Rambaldi has nothing to do with this. Sark never had an interest in him." Kendall stated.  
  
"But Katrina will." Irina mumbled.  
  
"She's back at square one. It'll be decades for her to get to where Sloane left off." Jack pointed out, massaging her knuckles slowly with his thumb.  
  
"And last time I checked, you two were on maternity leave. Get out of here; next time I see either of you will be in the hospital, smoking a cigar with Jack and Agent Vaughn." Kendall stated, ending the meeting.  
  
As the last two weeks of pregnancy loomed, Irina and Sydney, along with Sytory and Eric's help, decided to play a mean joke on their men.  
  
Eric came busting into a meeting room at the JTF, all out of breath.  
  
"Agent Weiss? A problem?" Kendall said annoyed, but attempting REALLY hard not to smirk.  
  
"The...babies....coming." he panted out.  
  
"WHAT?...Who?!!!" Jack and Vaughn yelped, jumping up.  
  
"Both!!! Your.cell phone's..off..cause of meeting..Both!!!" Eric gasped, then lifted up the video camera further to capture their reactions better. He WAS officially the 'Uncle' Cam. The both stumbled and tripped trying to head out the door.  
  
"Got a driver ready in the front!" Eric yelled after a few seconds pause, causing them to screech to a halt in the middle of the bull pen, reverse direction practically slipping, and head to the front instead. The driver took them to Sydney and Vaughn's home.  
  
"They're still there, getting the stuff ready to go to the hospital." The driver explained. Once there, the two men anxiously stumbled out the vehicle and sprinted to the door, getting wedged in it, all caught on tape by Sytory who had been waiting for them. Both men tripped into the front room and screeched to a stand still, out of breath.  
  
They stared wide-eyed at their two girls who were sitting peacefully on the couch, trying to smother their laughs.  
  
"W-w-what's goin' on?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Baby?" was all Jack could manage.  
  
Then both girls broke into hysterics as they lifted up their shirts to reveal their big round bellies.  
  
That had the words: A P R I L F O O L S ! ! painted on them in finger paint. Sytory was struggling with holding the camera as she pealed out in laughter.  
  
"Oh..my.....your..faces!!!" Irina sputtered. Both men still caught their breath, a dumb expression still on their faces. Jack stood up straight. He looked over to Vaughn.  
  
"It's April 1st? he stated more than asked.  
  
"Yeah..April Fool's Day." Vaughn said. They glared back at the still hysterical pregnant women, tears pouring down their faces.  
  
"Very funny...ha ha...you got us. I'll be sure to laugh when you're REALLY in labor and in a lot of PAIN!!! We're so gonna get you back." Vaughn threatened as he and Jack straightened their clothes out, heading back out to the driver to get back to work.  
  
"We love you!!" Irina and Sydney yelled as they walked. They burst into giggles again that could only make Jack and Vaughn lose the frowns and smile. Back at work, the laughter never ended for the rest of the day.  
  
Five days later, it was like de-ja-vouz.  
  
Eric came rushing in.  
  
"Mike! It's Sydney! Your baby's coming!" he said quickly. Vaughn eyed him a second.  
  
"Are you serious? She's still not due for 17 more days." Vaughn said evenly, eyeing him.  
  
"Mike!! I'm SERIOUS!! It's April 6th; not a joke day." Eric said. Vaughn jumped up, rushing out the door, this time Eric driving him straight to the hospital, as the sun began to set.  
  
'It's too early! Isn't it? What if the baby's not grown enough? What if they can't breath on their own?' Vaughn thought the whole drive to the hospital. Once in the room where Sydney was in, he calmed down. She was hooked to monitors and resting comfortably on her side. Her mother and sister right next to her.  
  
"So, you're at a 1 and contractions are still pretty far apart. It'll be awhile, huh?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Yep...she'll definitely have this baby on my birthday!! What a great gift!" Irina smiled because the next day, April 7th, was her real birthday.  
  
"Mom you should get some rest. You'll be in this place real quick yourself." Sydney said softly a couple of hours later. Jack sat with Irina in front of him on the doctor stool, lying draped over the end of Sydney's bed as he massaged her lower back. Irina nodded feeling like she could have the baby right then and there with the way Jack kept rolling his fist on her lower spine.  
  
"Yeah..sounds good to me. But you call the second something changes!" Irina warned, kissing her good night, holding Jack's arm and Sytory's hand.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning sis!" Sytory called as they left.  
  
By 10:00 or so, Vaughn was in bed with Sydney, spooning her and rubbing her back every time a contraction would eventually come. They weren't too bad at all and Sydney was able to drift off to sleep as her contractions seemed to lighten up.  
  
"She or he wants to wait till their grandma's birthday." Vaughn mumbled into Sydney's neck.  
  
"Um-hmm" Sydney murmured back as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
By 3:00 am , Sydney and Vaughn were woken up to Sytory being back.  
  
"Tor? What're you doing here?" Sydney asked sleepily after her sister gently woke her up. Sytory just beamed.  
  
"Seems our little sibling wants to come on Mom's birthday too!" Sytory exclaimed.  
  
"Mom's in LABOR?!!" Sydney said shocked.  
  
"Yep! Her water broke too! She wants to be next to you...here in the room. So dad won't be running back and forth, me running back and forth,.and she wants to be here with you too." Sytory explained.  
  
"Yeah...I want her to be here too! And I want to see my baby sib born too! Can they allow that?" Sydney asked.  
  
"They said there's a double suite that they can move the two of you in." Sytory said.  
  
"Let's go. How cool is that, both of us in labor...owww!" Sydney said as another contraction distracted her.  
  
"Whoa..Syd...that was your biggest yet. And they're coming a little bit closer." Vaughn said, helping her breathe through it. She only nodded.  
  
Within 20 minutes or so they had both of them situated in the double suite.  
  
"Mom...how you doing?" Sydney asked as she lay on her side facing her mom.  
  
"Okay baby..a little startled is all. Was just snoozing away when the dam broke and it felt like someone punched me in the gut." Irina said as another contraction came for her just as Sydney did also. Vaughn looked back and forth between Irina and Sydney then smirked.  
  
"We HAVE to get a pool going here! Whose gonna give birth first! I bet we could get the whole nursing staff and HQ on it." Vaughn said as he eyed Jack. Irina was the first to speak.  
  
"I got $20 on me to deliver first." She stated raising her hand. Jack whipped his head around eyeing his wife.  
  
"What? The boy's right! We could make a fortune here!" Irina said.  
  
"Okay, then we have to narrow it. I say my daughter to deliver first..before noon." Jack said placing a twenty out. Sytory became score keeper, writing it all down, as narrowed as size of the baby to be born first and when, even gender was thrown in there. She got the whole nursing staff on their floor, the PICU floor, NICU floor, and the ER nurses and doctors. Plus, she called to HQ, getting it going there. By the time Eric came to visit at 8:30 am he had a bucket full of money and a list 3 pages long.  
  
After totaling it up, it was close to $2,ooo.  
  
"Jesus!! Oowwww...ooooh...errr!" Sydney yelled, squeezing Vaughn's hand as she breathed through another contraction.  
  
"Sydney...you're at 4 ½ now. Do you want an epideral?" the nurse asked. Sydney's hair was slightly matted to her face, her face a little pinched up.  
  
"But...won't that have a chance of slowing things down?" Sydney asked breathlessly.  
  
"Maybe, it's possible." The nurse answered.  
  
"I can't believe I've been at this for over 12 hours and I'm only at barely half way!" Sydney exclaimed, covering her tired face with her hands.  
  
"How long does she have until she can't have the epideral?" Vaughn asked, rubbing Sydney's shoulder and arm supportingly.  
  
"Once she's past 6 ½ we can't. 7 at the longest." The nurse said.  
  
"Try walking baby. It'll help." Irina coaxed.  
  
"Walking is good. I'll get you ready. Use your fiancé as support. And Mr. Vaughn, kneading her back with your fist helps a lot." The nurse demonstrated in her hand as she helped Sydney with her monitors and IV's.  
  
So, with Vaughn pulling her IV stand, Sydney started walking so her mom could rest. She was at a 4 now herself, but things had slowed down and they were worried since the baby wasn't surrounded by fluid anymore. Dry births were very difficult and riskier.  
  
{#}  
  
An: I know it's short and I kinda left it in a cliffy, but if I don't, you'll NEVER get a chapter till over a week and a half cause I'm goin' on vacation!! YEAH!! So, here's this one, and I promise.I'll try my hardest to get this up as soon as I can, may it be squeezing it in between getting packed or as soon as I can get home!!!  
  
Do review and tell me what your guess is for the pool!! Remember anything can count and I'd still love to hear any suggestions on names!! Those are always fun!!! Thanx! 


	18. Eighteenth Chapter

D: Not mine blah blah, yadda yadda, etc.  
  
An: Well, y'all in luck!! I have some spare time on my hands and got to update before I left on vacation!!! Got so excited that I was going on a camping trip for the first time in 3 years with my family that I packed real quick!!! So, without further ado, here's the next chapter..babies!!!!!!! I might actually finish it here, but I do plan on an epilogue!!!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
{#}  
  
"Owww..ooooooh...Vaughn!" Sydney yelped as she was walking along and another contraction came. Another older couple was in the hall, walking as well. The husband watched as Vaughn tried to do what the nurse attempted to demonstrate to him.  
  
"Son...like this." The husband spoke up, showing Vaughn with his wife who started having a contraction herself. Vaughn watched and repeated it on Sydney and smiled when she groaned into his neck as she was gripping to him desperately.  
  
"Ooooh..that's so much better!" Sydney grumbled.  
  
"Thanks sir. See you've done this before." Vaughn mentioned.  
  
"Fourth baby..and the LAST!" the man said.  
  
"Wow! First for us." Vaughn answered.  
  
"Congratulations and good luck!" the husband said, waving as Sydney and the wife wanted to keep walking. She continued leaning into Vaughn every time she had a contraction. After about 45 minutes of that, they were coming a little quicker and stronger so they decided to go back and get checked out.  
  
"You're at a 6!" the nurse said as Sydney's water broke as well. Sydney's contractions were coming quicker and Vaughn's hand was probably broken by now, or so he thought.  
  
"I want the epidural! Please!" Sydney begged as she breathed through yet another one, this one really intense.  
  
"Please!" Vaughn begged too, practically cross-eyed and hating to see her in so much pain.  
  
"Me too!" Irina begged, her eyes squeezed shut. She was at 5 ½ now and hers were all back labor, something she's never experienced with her first two babies. Jack tried to ease her comfort by massaging her back, but he wasn't much help anymore it seemed.  
  
"Okay. A double spinal margarita coming up!" the nurse said going to get the anesthesiologist.  
  
"I've never done a mother AND a daughter double epy before,..first time for everything." The anesthesiologist joked.  
  
Another 20 minutes later and Sydney and her mother were smiling happily, gazing at 'Mr. God'.  
  
"Vaughn, honey...I love you, but I'm revoking the engagement. I've decided I'm gonna marry THAT man right there!" Sydney said dreamily.  
  
"Yeah..hope you don't mind Jack...I wanna divorce. He's my husband-to- be now!" Irina said waving as 'Mr. God' left laughing.  
  
Now that they were comfortable, both mommy's-to-be a long needed nap. An hour or so later Kendall poked his head in.  
  
"Everything okay?" he asked, holding two teddy bears with t-shirts that had CIA printed on them.  
  
"Yeah..they got their epidurals about an hour ago. We had to flip a coin to see who was going to get to marry the anesthesiologist." Sytory whispered. Both Jack and Vaughn were snoozing in their recliner chairs, holding their girls' hand.  
  
"Yeah...I almost go served with divorce papers when our 2nd was born." Kendall joked, chuckling softly.  
  
"These are for them. I'll be by when the two new ones make an entrance. My money's on Sydney; at least I'm still in the game." Kendall kidded as he left. About an hour later ((have I said that already? Oh, well, babies take time!!)) some monitors started beeping crazily from Irina's computer, waking everyone up. It was just hitting noon.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked panicked, looking at Irina to be sure she was okay, then glancing at the confusing machines. Nurses came in and started messing with the monitors.  
  
"Mrs. Bristow, your baby's heart rate is dropping again. If it doesn't rise up, we may have to get this baby out. Do you understand?" the nurse explained.  
  
"Yes, may have a c-section. Do whatever you have to." Irina said as she gripped Jack's hand and stroked her belly with the other. They had Irina lay on her left side to place her in the best possible position for the baby. After 10 minutes of holding their breath, it still didn't come up.  
  
"Okay, let's try something different. Put her on an oxygen mask and push the fluids." The doctor said. Once on the mask for a few minutes the rates started to level off again and Irina could feel herself relaxing again.  
  
"Okay. Looks good now. I don't want to do a cesarean if it's possible. Looks like your baby's decided to do it on their own now." The doctor announced. Then he turned to Sydney.  
  
"How's the Bristow daughter doing?" the doctor asked, not wanting to leave if he was going to be called back right away.  
  
"I'm about to check her now." The nurse said.  
  
"Ms. Bristow, do you feel any pressure building up? Even just a little, it's a sign that you're close, even though you can't feel anything to be able to tell." The doctor asked. Sydney nodded big time.  
  
"Yeah..lots. For a little while now." She said, not knowing what it meant when she first felt it.  
  
"Oh! Well...you're at a 10!! And +1..you're ready to go!" the nurse said surprised how fast she had progressed. Sydney looked wide-eyed at Vaughn, smiling.  
  
"Oh boy, here goes!" Sydney said as she puffed her cheeks as they rearranged the table and Vaughn and Sytory helped hold her legs as she was instructed to start pushing.  
  
Once the nurses were ready, Sytory stepped aside to videotape from Sydney's shoulder ((No Ewww! Shots!))  
  
"Okay Sydney, big push!" the doctor said as he stationed himself to deliver the baby.  
  
"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1, okay breathe." Vaughn said with the nurse, all wide eyed, holding her leg for her.  
  
"Owwwww! Ohhhh..the epidural!!! It's not working!!" Sydney screamed as she felt like she was being ripped inside out.  
  
"It's okay Syd. You're the strongest person I've ever met, you can do this!" Vaughn reassured, wiping her head.  
  
"Okay Sydney..on the next one, hold it for 10, breathe, and hold for 10 again." The doctor instructed.  
  
"Another one!! I'm having another contraction!!" Sydney yelped, really feeling it now that the epidural had completely worn off. She sat up and pulled her knees closer as they counted then took a quick deep breath and held again, screaming towards then end as she fell back.  
  
"Ohm-my.gosh!!! Look, there's the head!!" Sytory exclaimed.  
  
"Here Sydney, feel you baby's head!" the doctor instructed.  
  
"Wow!!!..ow! Another one!!" Sydney yelped, scrunching her face up.  
  
"You're doing good baby! Just keep at it!" Irina called over, Jack sitting on the far side, tears in his eyes as he watched his daughter.  
  
"Ahh.ooohhhh..errrrr..I'm gonna kick you're a** for this Michael Vaughn!!!.errrr!!" Sydney yelped pushing till her face was bright red. Vaughn just grinned.  
  
"Okay baby!" he said, holding her leg back and watching his child be born.  
  
"Okay! Heads out!! Stop for a second Sydney!" the doctor said suctioning the baby's mouth and nose. Vaughn was crying slightly.  
  
"Baby!! I see dimples!! Already! Look!" Vaughn cried happily. Sydney looked down in shock and smiled through tears.  
  
"Okay Sydney.give me one more push, not too hard...slowly..there you go...and..baby's out!!!.....................  
  
He he! Thought I was done there? I'm not THAT cruel!!  
  
"....and it's a.girl!!!!" the doctor said lifting the baby and draping the baby across Sydney's stomach where a nurse had placed a towel. Sydney cried out smiling away.  
  
"oh.my...a baby girl!!!! Our daughter!!! She's so tiny!!" Sydney cried as her daughter started crying loudly as the nurses wiped her up.  
  
"You did it baby!! I knew you could! A daughter...we have a daughter." Vaughn said happily in a complete daze, kissing Sydney on the mouth, then his newborn baby's head.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered to her locking his eyes with hers.  
  
"I love you." She said back.  
  
"Love you too." He replied, gazing at his daughter.  
  
"Hey precious, you're so adorable!! Look at those dimples and where's your hair??" Vaughn said, completely entranced with her.  
  
"Okay daddy, you can cut the cord." A nurse said handing him the scissors and pointing where to cut.  
  
"We're gonna go clean her up so the doctor can finish with you." A nurse told Sydney, picking her baby up. Sydney had a flash of anger in her eyes before she relaxed as Sytory walked over to tape the cutie pie as they did all the measurements and cleaning and stuff. Sydney sighed rolling her head towards her parents.  
  
"Mama! Daddy! I did it!! It's a girl!!" Sydney exclaimed beaming away. They quickly finished up with Sydney, then the doctor went over to check on the baby.  
  
"She's 6 pounds even. A tiny little cutie, but perfect." The doctor announced as the nurses bundled her up after placing three tiny separate bracelets, two on her wrists, one on her ankle. Then Vaughn and Sydney received their bracelets, Sydney getting two, since her baby was technically a preemie.  
  
"She's so cute!" Sytory said as she hugged her sister. Then the doctor picked her up from the heating bed.  
  
"Now, as the doctor to deliver this beauty, I get to hold her and pass her to you, a doctor privilege only. Oh, and also a photo graph too, it'll go in my albums." The doctor said cheekily, holding the tiny bundle and carrying over to the proud new parents. He placed the baby girl in Sydney's outstretched arms.  
  
"So..what's my new grand daughters name?" Jack asked, finally coming over to Sydney since the doctor was done with her.  
  
"Gosh.we have a couple ideas...but since she came early, we haven't had time to decide." Sydney said tiredly, not taking her eyes off her now quiet daughter.  
  
"Well...we have some picked out, we'll have to discuss them more." Vaughn said as he touched his daughter sweetly on the cheeks.  
  
"Can't believe she's older then her aunt or uncle." Jack commented a little while later when things were settled down.  
  
Yelena, Lena, and Julia were visiting, Julia holding 'Little Girl' as they called her now. Irina continued on the oxygen mask, resting as much as she could.  
  
"Guess who won the pool?" Sytory joked after coming in with Eric.  
  
"Who?" Sydney asked as she held her daughter now.  
  
"Agent James." Eric exclaimed as he eyed and cooed at the baby.  
  
"James?! My homeless guy?!!" Sydney exclaimed, smiling.  
  
"The one and only. One of the longest working agents now with the CIA. Great field agent back in the day, now does the little, but highly important jobs, like being your drop guy." Eric commented, smiling.  
  
"Good for him!!" Sydney said, feeling happy for the guy who was such an important little part of her life.  
  
"That's not all! Tell them Eric!" Sytory said excitedly.  
  
"Get this..he's putting the money away. In a savings bond for your daughter. For her future, he says. Just needs her name." Eric exclaimed beaming.  
  
"Wow!! How nice!! Oh..we HAVE to get him in here to meet her!" Sydney said, crying a little at the gesture.  
  
"Yeah, maybe tomorrow." Vaughn said as he looked over at Irina clutching onto Jack's hand desperately.  
  
"The epidural's wearing off." Jack commented when he saw them looking. Eric, Yelena, Lena, and Julia were all shooed out.  
  
"But I want to be there for my sister!" Yelena said, looking at Irina worriedly.  
  
"Nurse, please let her stay." Irina said breathing deeply at the contraction that came.  
  
"Sure. As long as everything runs smoothly." The nurse said. Irina was now at 8 ½ almost 9.  
  
"Not long now, love. You can do it." Jack said softly as he gazed at Irina's tired eyes, kissing her brow.  
  
"This has got to be the longest labor out of all of them. It's coming up on 20 hours here. This baby better come or they'll miss my birthday." Irina said tiredly.  
  
"How long was Sytory mom?" Sydney asked, knowing she had taken a little over 10 hours.  
  
"Only 8 hours. It was just me and a midwife at her house. No drugs, no medicine; all natural." Irina said.  
  
"Then this will be a breeze." Jack said.  
  
"You bet..she was 8 days late. Over 9 pounds. Hurt like hell!" Irina said, scrunching her face as another contraction came. Sytory just shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, ma." Was all she mumbled, smiling though.  
  
As the moon slowly made it's way across the starry sky, Irina finally made it to 10. She was ready to go. And like the pro she was, she pushed the baby almost completely out easily.  
  
"Okay, heads out..slow now Irina...shoulder's clear..and...baby's out!! It's a boy!!" the doctor yelled, saying the best words ever to Jack.  
  
"A son!! I have a son!!" Jack exclaimed so happy he had tears down his face.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much!" Jack said as they laid the baby boy on Irina's stomach and he kissed his wife sweetly.  
  
"Look at all the blackish hair!! He's so handsome!" Irina beamed, tears falling. Their son lay there, whimpering away.  
  
"Okay daddy, cut the cord." The nurse instructed showing him where. They took him to be cleaned up and to finish up Irina.  
  
"Hey doc...just keep sewing...all the way up!! No more baby's from this gal." Irina joked hoarsely. Everyone giggled at that.  
  
Once weighed, cleaned, and bracelets placed, the doctor came back doing his traditional pass off of the baby into Jack's hands.  
  
"Got 7lb. 5oz. baby boy, in excellent heath." The doctor said as he gently handed him over to Jack.  
  
"Our son..hey there little man." Jack cooed, smiling big time. Vaughn sat next to him in his matching rocking chair holding his daughter too.  
  
"I've did it baby!! I've got a son now!" Irina called over to Sydney, just like Sydney had done. Sydney just beamed.  
  
"Now I'M an aunt!" Yelena said, smiling with tears in her eyes.  
  
"May the spoiling begin!" Sytory joked, knowing her role.  
  
{#}  
  
An: There it is, the babies have arrived!! But next chapter you'll get their names, but if you'd like, suggestions are welcomed!!! I love to hear them, and if one intrigues me, I might just take it!!! Hope you enjoyed this, kind of watch 'A Baby Story' religiously, so I had a lot of stuff to work with. Plus, I love seeing that magical time when a baby's born. My twin sis is even going into OB as a nurse!!! Don't forget to review, and I'll talk to y'all when I get back from vacation!  
  
Thanx! 


	19. Nineteenth chapter

D: Not mine.  
  
An: Hey guys!! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've been away on vacation and as soon as I returned, we found our house, after 16 years of living here, infested with FLEAS!! Ahh!!! The vet and pet store people say it's the worse they've seen it in 10 years!! So I've been slaving away bombing and washing and vacuuming and spraying EVERYTHING!!! And since I returned, my job had me working EVERY day since I've been back 'cause we're short a cashier!! So, I've been SOO busy, but this is my first day off and I had to update my story for you!!! This is the last chapter, kinda small, but I do plan on an epilogue, so don't worry!!!  
  
Here you all go, and I'd LOVE to get some reviews!! They make it all soo much better!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
{#}  
  
Over the next 2 hours or so, people came in and out meeting the new arrivals.  
  
"Get the cameras! Look!" Eric said to Jack, pointing over to one of the rockers. He looked over to find his boss, Kendall, holding both his son and his granddaughter. They snapped a few pictures as Kendall sat smiling like they were his own.  
  
"That's going on the office wall." Kendall said smiling as Jack's son yawned his baby yawn.  
  
"Aww! We KNEW Kendall could be a softy." Eric joked, snickering.  
  
"So..what are these two cutie's names?" Julia asked a little while later as she held 'Baby boy Bristow' and Lena held 'Baby girl Bristow'. Sydney looked to Vaughn, having talked about their decision. Irina eyed Jack then turned to her niece's.  
  
"Ahem..our son's name is...Skyler Jackson Bristow." Irina announced proudly.  
  
"Skyler! That's perfect!" Sytory agreed. Julia looked down.  
  
"Hey Skyler." She smiled, touching his little cheeks. Vaughn nodded at Sydney as everyone's attention turned to them.  
  
"Well...everybody. We've decided that our daughter should have a little bit of everything as part of her name. So...her name is..Shelby Andale Michelle Vaughn." Sydney announced.  
  
"That's pretty!" Will said, nodding his head as he repeated it.  
  
"Shelby from..well, me I guess. The 'S' theme. I've always loved that name too.and it's from the Bible too. Andale {Awhn-dell} is the Russian version of Angel...and Michelle from her daddy, obviously." Sydney explained. Everyone loved the name, especially her mom with the added Russian part.  
  
Not long after, visiting hours was over, so everyone left except the new daddies.  
  
Within three days, they all were released to go home in excellent health.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn brought their new daughter home to balloons and banners that said 'It's a Girl!!', all done up in their front yard. Donovan instantly became attached to Shelby, the first night he stayed protectively right under her bassinet.  
  
Jack and Irina brought there new son home to 'It's a Boy!' banners and balloons also. Irina loved calling her new baby boy her 'Little Man'. Jack thought it quite ironic since she was once called 'The Man'. Irina laughed at that also, never really connecting it. Jack was completely smitten with his new son, always dotting on him. Irina knew she was going to have a hard time EVER with keeping this new child from being spoiled rotten by his daddy.  
  
After about 2 weeks, both babies had to go in for there 2 week shots and check ups and both mommies had to wait in the hall, not being able to bare the screaming when their newborns received their shots. The doctors prefer it that way so the babies won't associate pain with their parents.  
  
When the babies were 1 month old they went on a visit to the JTF to visit 'Uncle Kendall, Uncle Dixon, Uncle Marshall, and Uncle Eric' as they became known. And Aunt Agent Phillips was in tears at how adorable the 'Bristow babies' were.  
  
All in all, life went on for the Bristow/Derevko/Vaughn clan, even though there was still danger out there. They had to move on and not let it run their lives.  
  
The cycle may never end for them, but the couldn't wait for it to. They had to live their lives for all it was worth.  
  
And they did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~THE~END~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An: That's it for now!! I wanted to end it here, but I realized I didn't write about Sydney and Vaughn getting married, so I thought I'd do a little epilogue story, maybe a few years into the future, and then refer back to it with flash backs. If you like the idea, give me a review, and I'll start writing it up!! If not, we could leave it here and y'all could just imagine for yourselves what their wedding and future is like. Either way, I'd love to do it, so give me a holler!! Thanx! 


End file.
